The Halved
by Flossy Foyer
Summary: (Chapter 6 update!) Park Chanyeol tidak suka ketika harus membagi ruang hanya untuk bersama, berdua, dan membaginya terpisah membuatnya lupa apa itu batas antara nafsu dan cinta. (CHANBAEK) / rate m! / YAOI - BOYxBOY! Schoollife-romance-hurt
1. Chapter 1

" **The Halved** **"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Genre : school life, lovefriend, romance, hurt**

 **WARNING!**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau murid baru itu?"

"I-iya pak.."

"Kau sudah membaca semua perarturan didalam asrama bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengiyakan. "Bagus berarti aku sudah tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi apa saja larangan yang tidak harus dilakukan. Ini kunci kamarmu, kuharap kau betah tinggal disini" kata kepala asrama itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Baekhyun lalu matanya beralih menatap sosok pemuda lain yang sejak tadi berdiri malas disamping kanannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Orang tuamu mempercayakan padaku untuk menjagamu agar kau tidak berkeliaran lagi setiap malam" kepala Kang sebutan akrab semua penghuni asrama itu menunjukkan senyuman senangnya pada pemuda yang kini masih terlihat acuh dan cuek tanpa peduli dengan orang yang sedang bicara didepannya. _Tidak sopan sekali –_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Dan ini kunci kamarmu" kepala Kang menyerahkan kunci itu lalu disambar cepat oleh Chanyeol tetapi sebelum itu terjadi dia menggenggamnya lagi dan menjauhkan tangannya sehingga membuat Chanyeol seperti menggapai udara kosong. Baekhyun sedikit terkikik kecil ketika melihat wajah geram lelaki disampingnya yang merasa dipermainkan. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Baekhyun pura-pura melihat sekeliling ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

Kepala Kang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi dua manusia didepannya. Dia melanjutkan lagi pidatonya yang tertunda yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk menjahili Chanyeol sesaat. "Ingat Chanyeol disini bukan rumahmu jadi kau tidak bisa melakukan semaumu dan seenakmu sendiri. Ada jam malam dan peraturan yang harus kau patuhi.

Mengingat kau sebagai putra donatur penting sekolah tidak mempengaruhiku untuk harus mengistimewahkanmu, di tempat ini semua memiliki hak yang sama. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menghukummu bila kau melakukan kesalahan, meskipun disekolah kau memiliki kekuatan berkuasa tetapi disini akulah penanggung jawab yang mengendalikanmu" ada nada remeh disela kata yang diucapkan kepala Kang, dan itu membuat kuping Chanyeol tiba-tiba gatal mendengar pak tua itu berbicara terlalu lama. Tangannya aktif mengorek-ngorek telinga sebagai tanda dia bosan dan jenuh.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan ceramah, aku lelah dan mengantuk ingin segera tidur. Jadi cepat berikan aku kuncinya"

"Benar-benar tidak sopan, semoga aku tidak akan sekamar dengannya" sayangnya gumaman Baekhyun terlalu berisik untuk ukuran ruangan sempit yang hanya diisi tiga pria disana. Chanyeol akan membalas omongan lelaki pendek ini tetapi kekehan seseorang menghentikan niatnya. Itu kepala Kang dengan selera humor rendah menertawakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada lucu baginya.

"Kau sungguh lucu Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun yang kepergok sedang melontarkan pikirannya tersenyum canggung pada kedua orang disana, dia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam itu. "-tapi sayangnya kalian berdua memang akan tinggal diruangan yang sama, jadi aku berharap kalian bisa lebih dekat dan saling membantu satu sama lain" kepala Kang menyelesaikan ucapannya bersamaan menunjukkan kunci kamar Chanyeol yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun, 614.

"Keputusan macam apa itu, seingatku aku meminta ruangan pribadi yang mana artinya tidak ada namanya teman sekamar apalagi dengan lelaki pendek seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah" sergah Chanyeol tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu. Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya seketika Chanyeol menyebutnya pendek. Ejekan macam apa itu? kesalnya dalam hati. Brengsek sekali lelaki ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ibumu sendiri yang meminta ini, kalau tidak mau kau bisa protes padanya" final sudah ucapan yang diberikan kepala Kang pada Chanyeol hingga membuat laki-laki itu bungkam seketika.

Sial.

.

.

-Cklek-

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar ketika tangan mungil itu mendorongnya hingga menempel pada dinding. Baekhyun menatap kagum pada desain ruangan yang begitu apik dan rapi itu. Dia masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu tanpa sadar dan membuat pemuda tinggi diibelakangnya mendecak sebal.

"Minggir!Kau menghalangi jalanku pendek" Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong punggung Baekhyun yang hampir terjungkal kalau saja dia tidak cepat melakukan antisipasi dini. Baekhyun menatap jengkel pada Chanyeol tersangka utama yang kini malah duduk santai disalah satu sofa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun ingin marah dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada makhluk didepannya ini. Sudah sombong, menyebalkan, seenaknya dan sekarang mengatainya pendek lagi. Sabar Baekhyun. Sabar. Jangan sampai tersulut emosi ingat kau datang kesini tidak mencari musuh tetapi ilmu, biarkan saja lelaki ini.

"Sekolah terbaik apanya kalau kamar asrama sempit seperti ini" lelaki tinggi itu mulai mengeluarkan ocehan mencelanya dengan mata yang masih berkeliling menilai. Chanyeol mengambil benda persegi disaku celananya dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang. Baekhyun berjalan acuh tak peduli dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

Dia sudah mendaratkan pantatnya pada salah satu sisi ranjang tapi secara terpaksa harus terangkat kembali ketika tangan seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Itu chanyeol pemuda yang sekarang menatapnya tajam dengan sebelah tangan lainnya menggenggam telpon. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Siapa menyuruhmu untuk duduk diranjangku" Baekhyun melotot, sejak kapan lelaki ini mengklaim ranjang ini adalah miliknya. Bicara saja belum sudah mengatur kepemilikan. Oh iya Baekhyun lupa dia sedang berhadapan dengan putra donatur kaya sekolah yang sombong dan seenaknya itu –HELL

"Aku tidak berani tidur disamping jendela" kata Baekhyun jujur tanpa beban.

Kamar ini memiliki dua ranjang berdampingan yang terpisah oleh nakas meja lampu tidur bagian tengah. Dua meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer terletak berdampingan tepat menghadap jendela. Dan dibelakang meja belajar itu barulah ranjang berjejer rapi. Ranjang sebelah barat menghadap lemari besar dan disebelahnya pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan ranjang sisi sebelah timur dekat dengan sebuah sofa lebar dan meja kecil mirip ruang tamu mini yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Ada sekat kecil diantaranya yaitu rak-rak buku sehingga sedikit menutupi pandangan langsung dengan ranjang.

"Cih, kau ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa takut pada hal semacam itu" Baekhyun akan membalas ucapan Chanyeol sebelum dering telpon mengganggu situasi. Pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun diam sebentar. Seharusnya dia tidak peduli tapi kenapa Baekhyun patuh saja diperintah. Bodoh.

" _Taruh saja didepan nanti akan ada yang mengambilnya"_ Chanyeol dengan cepat mematikan sambungannya tanpa salam perpisahan dengan sepihak. "Barangku sebentar lagi akan datang jadi aku putuskan peraturannya sekarang. Ranjang ini milikku kau tidur di sebelah sana" tunjuk Chanyeol pada ranjang sebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang memutuskan? Ini juga kamarku. Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tidur diranjang ini" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh dengan pilihannya, jika Chanyeol bisa memilih kenapa tidak dengannya. _Majayo._

"Hey kau itu murid baru disini jadi jangan banyak tingkah"

"Kau juga masih baru disini jadi tidak usah sok berkuasa, ingat kata kepala Kang semua memiliki hak yang sama"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap tajam seakan ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari mata keduanya. "Ok kita putuskan dengan batu kertas gunting, bagaimana?" Chanyeol memberikan usul, sebenarnya dia bukan tipe pengalah atau pencari solusi. Semua kemauannya harus terpenuhi dan tak terbantahkan. Tapi entah kenapa semua kekuatannya menghilang dan lenyap semenjak dia memasuki gedung asrama ini. Seperti semua orang tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai orang terhormat yang penting.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tidur di ranjang ini, apa kau juga takut tidur dekat jendela?" mata sipitnya melebar tak percaya dengan spekulasi yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Tentu saja itu pasti alasannya. Baekhyun tertawa dengan tebakannya ketika mata pemuda tinggi itu melotot tak terima.

"Aish mengaku saja aku tahu kau juga takut hal semacam itu" Baekhyun menyentuh kemeja Chanyeol bagian dada dengan menusuk-nusuknya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Chanyeol berusaha menghindari jari telunjuk itu tetapi Baekhyun semakin mendekat mengejar dadanya. Setelah Chanyeol terpojok pada dinding barulah Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap lelaki itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. "Perkataanku benarkan?"

Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sejenis dengan mereka?" bukannya mengakui kelemahannya Chanyeol malah memberinya pertanyaan yang aneh. Oh mau mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya. Tidak bisa!

"Kenapa tidak mengaku saja, sampai mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan"

"Mengaku apa? Yang harusnya melakukan itu kau"

"Kau tidak dengar, aku sudah mengakuinya tadi" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"JADI KAU BENAR SEORANG GAY!" Chanyeol seketika itu juga menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Menatap waspada lelaki mungil yang baru saja mencoba menggodanya. Chanyeol bergidik membayangkan bagaimana kisah hidupnya nanti jika terjebak dengan hal semacam itu. Cukup disekolahnya saja okey.

"Tentu sa- APA KAU BILANG?!" kini gantian Baekhyun yang menatap horor Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya itu? darimana lelaki kelebihan hormon ini membuat pernyataan seenak jidatnya.

"AHA, KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUINYA. KAU GAY DAN SEKARANG BERUSAHA MENGGODAKU. ASTAGA.." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, itulah mengapa dia bersikeras ingin memiliki kamar pribadi sendiri daripada harus berbagi dengan orang lain apalagi jika mereka GAY. Tolong garis bawahi itu.

"APA! KAPAN AKU BILANG AKU GAY. JANGAN ASAL BICARA, SIAPA YANG MENGGODAMU HAH" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan semua perkataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghinanya. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, jika kata pendek bisa dikatagorikan ejekan ringan maka Baekhyun tidak masalah tetapi mengatainya Gay sama saja dengan pencemaran nama baik. Heol.

"Tidak usah mengelak, lalu apa artinya tadi kau yang berusaha memojokkanku kalau bukan ingin menggodaku" Chanyeol tersenyum miring menandakan bahwa dia yakin lelaki pendek ini tidak bisa menjawabnya. Baekhyun sendiri sudah berasap amarahnya terbakar mendengar segala penuturan Chanyeol yang sudah kelewatan, tapi dia tetap berpikir tenang. Membalas Chanyeol dengan berteriak emosi sangat tidak efektif untuk memberinya serangan balik, mungkin sesuatu yang halus dan menusuk bisa menyadarkannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi aku tau kau pria bermartabat tapi kenapa kata-katamu seperti seorang gelandangan yang tidak tau tempat dengan mudah mengatai orang lain yang baru dikenalnya. Tidak adakah rasa malu pada ucapanmu" Baekhyun bersendekap menghadap lelaki tinggi itu dengan berani tanpa rasa gentar atau takut sedikitpun.

"KAU-"

Tok tok tok...

Sial. Siapa orang yang berani mengganggu ucapannya kali ini. Chanyeol berjalan membuka pintu kamar terburu dan akan bersiap menyemburnya dengan sumpah serapah jika saja-

"Hai.."

-sesosok cantik dan lembut menyapanya anggun. Chanyeol segera berdehem menormalkan suaranya yang sempat meninggi beberapa menit lalu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" ini bukan nada ketus atau semacamnya, Chanyeol menggunakan intonasi yang terdengar sangat bersahabat di telinga Baekhyun daripada sebelumnya saat berbicara dengannya. _Gosh_.

"Aku mendengar kau pindah ke asrama hari ini dan kebetulan aku melihat salah satu anak menenteng barangmu jadi sekalian saja aku bawa kesini" sosok itu masih tersenyum cantik dari awal pintu terbuka sampai dia masuk dengan lancang melewati pemiliknya yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

Jangan berpikir negatif, tentu saja ini asrama khusus laki-laki jadi hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kaum adam saja. Sosok cantik itu dia memang pria untuk ukuran jenis kelamin tetapi parasnya benar-benar bisa menipu pandangan lapar manusia bejad homoseksual diluaran sana. Rambut panjang sebahunya, wajah mungil, kulit putih bersih, dan badan yang kecil itu membuat seorang laki-laki bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun terkesima sekali tatap mata.

"Oh kupikir kau tinggal sendiri rupanya ada orang lain disini, Annyeonghaseyo.. Choi Minki imnida" lelaki cantik itu akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya, dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sembari mengajak bersalaman. Senyum cantik masih terpatri diwajahnya tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya malah memandanginya aneh. Ah dia tau sebabnya..

"Hey aku laki-laki asal kau tahu, jangan memandangku dengan wajah kagum seperti itu" Minki terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan seperti ketahuan mencuri barang. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera menjabat tangan lembut itu dan segera mengenalkan diri. "Annyeonghaseyo Minki-ssi, Byun Baekhyun imnida bangapseumnida" balas Baekhyun sopan dan tawa renyah mengakhiri perpisahan kedua tangan itu. "Panggil saja aku Ren, sepertinya aku seumuran denganmu" lalu jemari cantik itu sedikit mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun sebagai hadiah terakhir perkenalan.

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya Ren, kau bisa dimakan dia nantinya" Chanyeol yang tersadar dengan lamunannya sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan dua makhluk tak lebih tinggi darinya segera menghalangi pandangan Ren dari tatapan memuja Baekhyun yang dianggap sebagai tatapan lapar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ren yang tidak mengerti pada kata-kata Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung.

"Dia Gay dan baru saja menggodaku tadi" jawab Chanyeol enteng tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menendang tulang kering Chanyeol sampai sang korban mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menggodamu Chanyeol-ssi dan aku bukanlah GAY!" setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar tergesa dengan perasaan yang diliputi amarah karena terhina.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seketerlaluan ini Chanyeol" Ren berlari keluar kamar mengejar Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih terdiam ditempat tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan rasa sakit di kakinya sudah tidak dia perhatikan lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kedepan hingga menabrak pundak seseorang dengan tak sengaja. Baekhyun sadar segera meminta maaf dan mencoba membantu orang tersebut yang terjatuh karenanya. Tetapi tangannya malah ditarik dan jatuh terjembab diatas orang tersebut. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dan melototkan matanya ketika mencium bau alkohol pada mulut laki-laki itu. Dia mabuk dan sekarang sedang mengunci gerakan kaki Baekhyun. Sial sekali.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu?"

"Wajahmu sangat cantik, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu manis" laki-laki itu sudah mulai kurang ajar dengan menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. Tetapi tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba tertarik kembali ke atas dan secepat itu pula terdengar bunyi hantam dari sebelahnya. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, Ren laki-laki cantik yang baru ditemuinya tadi dengan segala keanggunan dan kelembutannya memukul ganas pemuda mabuk yang hampir menciumnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Ren memegang pundak Baekhyun yang kelihatan masih belum sadar akan keterkejutannya. Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis sambil membuat gesture 'aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu khawatirkan aku' Ren yang cepat menangkap maksud tersebut ikutan lega setelahnya dia melihat kebawah dengan berang menendang kaki laki-laki yang tergeletak itu.

"Cepat bangun Kwok Aron dan minta maaflah pada Baekhyun dia bukan seorang Gay sepertimu" Baekhyun terkejut sekali lagi, dia menatap dalam lelaki disampingnya ini. Kenapa dengan mudahnya mengatai seseorang seperti itu?

Aron kini sudah merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri menghadap dua lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah pukulan kuat itu mendarat pada pelipisnya. Matanya yang awalnya memandang lelaki cantik yang berdiri disebelah kiri beralih memandang lelaki lain yang tak dikenal berdiri disebelah kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedikit mabuk jadi tidak bisa mengontrol diriku ketika kau berada diatasku" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintan maaf. Baekhyun sendiri sudah merasa baikan dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. "Tapi sangat disayangkan wajah secantik kalian terjebak pada dunia munafik yang disebut kenormalan itu" Aron tertawa remeh dan sedikit menyentuh dagu kecil Ren tapi langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ssi kita pergi dari sini" Ren menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat dan membawanya menjauhi tempat itu. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya masih anak baru tentu saja menurut dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa kecuali mengikuti kemana Ren membawanya.

"Menarik sekali, dua lelaki cantik yang mengaku normal" Aron meringis sedikit kala merasakan denyut nyeri disekitar pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. Lumayan juga pukulan Ren terhadapnya. Dia berjalan gontai tapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika netranya menatap seseorang yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Itu Park Chanyeol. Sedang apa dia di asrama? Wow pangeran sekolah terjebak di lubang gelap rupanya. Aron tersenyum miring lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

Mereka sampai pada koridor asrama lantai satu dan berusaha mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi yang disediakan disana. Malam ini pukul 8 dan dua jam lagi pintu gerbang asrama akan terkunci sebagai aturan tetap jam malam.

"Baekhyun-ssi apa kau anak baru disini?" suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga orang yang dituju disebelahnya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban pasti.

"Ah pantas saja aku baru melihatmu pertama kali" Ren tertawa mencairkan susana yang sempat kurang harmonis diantara mereka. "Maafkan Chanyeol ya, dia bukan bermaksud menghinamu tadi. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan perhatian" Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya tak percaya. Baik apanya kalau sikapnya semena-mena begitu batinnya mendumel.

"Hahaha.. wajahmu menggemaskan sekali Baekhyun-ssi. Kau mau mendengar sebuah fakta dariku?" sejak kata-kata keluar dari bibir runcing dari lelaki disampingnya Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan jam malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua untuk bercerita. Satu yang diketahui Baekhyun dari Ren, dia lelaki baik dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali lagi kedalam kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap, mengingatkan sebuah kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol beberapa jam lalu. Saat petugas kedisiplinan melakukan ronda malam berkeliling mencari penghuni gedung asrama yang berkeliaran, Baekhyun bergegas memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Perasaannya sekarang tak menentu, bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol korban penindasannya tadi. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Ren barulah dia menyadari kalau posisi Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah.

" _Ketika aku pertama mengenalnya dia memang seperti itu suka seenaknya, tetapi saat kau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki. Kau beruntung Baekhyun-ssi bisa sekamar dengannya"_ Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Ren yang memuji Chanyeol dan menceritakan kisah asrama ini.

Awalnya dia terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa kebanyakan anak asrama adalah Gay. Dan selebihnya biseksual hanya sedikit yang mengaku normal termasuk Ren, Chanyeol dan sekarang dirinya. Pantas saja pertama kali dia memasuki gedung ini matanya sering menangkap pasangan mesra boyxboy sedang berangkulan. Dia pikir itu hal wajar sebagai teman tetapi Baekhyun salah mereka lebih dari sebuah teman.

" _Apakah kau sejenis dengan mereka?"_ seharusnya dia bisa menggunakan kalimat yang lebih baik. Cih menyebalkan sekali, beruntung darimananya? Pikir Baekhyun malas.

Lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang dan keadaan didalam masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu dimana koper dan barang-barang mereka tergeletak sembarangan belum sempat dirapikan. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda tinggi yang menghuni kamar ini. Sepi. Kemana perginya dia? Di kamar mandi juga tidak ada.

" _Orang tuamu mempercayakan padaku untuk menjagamu agar kau tidak berkeliaran lagi setiap malam"_ Baekhyun mengingat kembali kata-kata kepala Kang sore tadi. Sudah tidak butuh jawaban dimana Chanyeol berada, sebagai lelaki yang paham dia tidak terlalu penasaran. Syukurlah kalau begitu Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu repot lagi untuk sekedar berargumen kotor dengan Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

"Saatnya beres-beres. Yup semangat Byun Baekhyun besok adalah hari pertamamu bersekolah" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengatur semua barang-barangnya. Saat semua sudah selesai kini tinggal merebahkan tubuhnya saja karna sudah sangat malam dan juga matanya sangat mengantuk butuh diistirahatkan.

Dia berjalan mematikan lampu bagian depan yaitu ruang tamu mini setelah mengunci pintu utama lalu kembali lagi ke tempat tidur. Omong-omong tentang ranjang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. Walau masih takut tapi dia kan namja, jadi setidaknya Baekhyun mulai sekarang harus belajar berani melawan rasa takutnya. Baekhyun tertidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

"Augh.. berdiri yang tegak Park Chanyeol, asal tahu saja kau sangat berat" seorang pemuda nampak kesusahan membawa pria tiang itu walau dibantu dengan pemuda lainnya.

"Diam kau bodoh, kau ingin kita ketahuan lagi karena keluar malam-malam" pemuda lainnya memperingati pemuda yang baru saja mengeluh keras.

"Kau juga jangan banyak bicara Oh sehun cepat bantu aku memapahnya naik" Kim Jongin pemuda yang saat ini sedang menggelayutkan lengan Chanyeol di lehernya sedikit berkurang bebannya karena Sehun ikut membantunya juga.

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Biasa mabuk di bar, setelah selesai melakukan seks dengan seorang wanita dengan kurang ajarnya menyuruhku menjemputnya saat tengah malam begini padahal kau sepupunya" Jongin bersungut saat mengatakan semua itu, sedangkan Sehun sendiri tertawa nyengir melihat penderitaan sahabatnya.

"Dimana sih kamarnya?"

"Mana kutahu, aku saja baru tahu dia pindah ke asrama saat kau menelponku tadi" Sehun berkata jujur, sejak dia mengaku sebagai seorang Gay hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak sedekat dulu. Seperti ada jarak tipis diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan Jongin, dia seorang biseksual mungkin saja Chanyeol lebih percaya pada Jongin ketimbang dirinya. Sehun tidak peduli juga, selama tidak mengganggu hubungan asmaranya dia tak masalah.

"Coba kau cari disaku celananya, siapa tau ada" dan benar saat tangan Sehun menggeledah celana denim Chanyeol sebuah kunci terjepit diantara jarinya.

"Kamarnya nomer 614"

"Wah selorong dengan kamar my baby soo, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya tengah malam begini"

"Tentu saja tidur bodoh" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Biseksual apanya kalau yang dikejar-kejar tiap hari lelaki pendek itu. oceh sehun dalam hatinya.

"Siapa tahu kan dia sedang oh ah oh ah" jawab Jongin ngawur. Sehun sudah biasa mendengar kalimat mesum dari Jongin yang setara makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna baginya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga fyuhh, cepat buka Sehun" mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Chanyeol dengan penuh perjuangan dan tetesan keringat yang bercucuran. Pemuda mabuk yang mereka anggap menyusahkan itu memang tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran, dengan cepat dia merebut kunci di tangan Sehun dan membukanya sendiri. Jalannya sedikit sempoyongan tetapi dia cukup ingat bagaimana cara membuka dan menutup pintu dengan benar. Selesai.

"Brengsek, tau begitu aku membiarkannya mati saja dijalanan" Jongin menggeram marah ketika Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang frustasi karena harus menetap tinggal di asrama dan tidak bisa berkeliaran bebas lagi"

"Siapa peduli. Kalau bukan karna rasa persahabatan mungkin sudah kudamprat dia sampai babak belur"

"Kita lihat saja kedepannya apakah dia masih sanggup berurusan dengan orang seperti kita"

"Aku tidak yakin Sehun, Chanyeol termasuk orang yang keras kepala"

Mereka berdua memandang pintu kamar 614 itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamar masing-masing.

...

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya yang saat ini hanya mampu melihat seberkas cahaya terang lampu di ujung ranjang sebelah barat. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat disaat rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang itu dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hola-hola aku datang lagi dengan cerita baru^^

Kali ini aku membawa beberapa bintang tamu populer boyband lain kekeke -kyg Mc aja weh. Cerita ini ckup pasaran dan membosankan jd aku hrap kalian mau mnikmati cb momentnya aja gk ush mikirin

Berharap lanjut? Ripiyu yaa.. aku punya kejutan indah di chapter selanjutnya. hehe. buing..

SALAM CHANBAEK NA-ENA :*:*:*


	2. Chapter 2

_Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya yang saat ini hanya mampu melihat seberkas cahaya terang lampu di ujung ranjang sebelah barat. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat disaat rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang itu dan tertidur pulas._

 _._

 _._

" **The Halved** **"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Genre : school life, lovefriend, romance,** **little** **hurt** **:)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Matahari selalu setia terbit pertama kali mendahului semua makhluk hidup yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Sepasang kelopak mata sipit itu bergerak perlahan ketika merasakan pancaran secercah sinar mentari yang berhasil menembus tirai dibalik jendela kamarnya. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk membuka seolah enggan menikmati berkah Tuhan di pagi hari itu, menolaknya dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi kilauan cahaya itu.

Tubuhnya menghangat merasakan terpaan sinar itu mengenai bagian depan dadanya seperti dekapan seseorang, seharusnya itu punggungnya tetapi jelas terasa jika Baekhyun semakin memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati sesuatu yang melingkupinya. Sama seperti pelukan ibunya ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman disaat bersamaan.

Ya kini Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang mengenai bagian rambut poninya begitu juga telinganya tepat mendengar degupan jantung seirama dengan miliknya. Bagaimana mungkin otaknya memikirkan ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang memeluknya erat?

Baekhyun memaksakan penglihatannya agar terbuka lebar memastikan bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tidaklah benar tapi matanya membekukan semuanya, makhluk itu bernapas serta memiliki genetika sama seperti dirinya dan lebih parahnya lagi dia sangat mirip dengan -KYAAAAA~

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikasurku Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjerit lalu segera bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi dadanya dengan tangan menyilang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget bercampur geli. Tentu saja ini sangat mengerikan dalam hidupnya, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lelaki normal merasa nyaman dipelukan seorang lelaki yang sama normal dengannya. Hey Baekhyun hanya tidak sadar saja.

"Ugkh.. suaramu sangat berisik sekali, bisakah kau diam aku masih mengantuk" Chanyeol lelaki yang dituding sebagai pelaku tindak kejahatan malah menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"Apa! Jadi kau pikir suaraku itu mengganggu begitu?" tidak ada tanggapan serius dari Chanyeol selain dengkuran yang dibuat-buat dibalik bantal yang kini menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Baekhyun smirk, rasa menyerah didalam benaknya tak akan pernah dia munculkan pada lelaki sombong ini tidak selama Chanyeol masih hidup disekelilingnya.

"Akan aku tunjukkan apa yang namanya mengganggu itu"

Baekhyun melompat ke atas tubuh pemuda yang masih setia memejamkan mata tanpa ingin terganggu. Dengan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga lebar itu lalu berteriak kencang memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Sekolah bukan merupakan tempat menyenangkan digunakan untuk bermain-main jadi bagi Baekhyun keseriusan adalah hal yang terpenting. Tetapi mungkin awal hidupnya akan berubah semenjak kakinya mulai menapaki gedung asrama kemarin sore. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengira hal yang menjadi illegal dalam urusan agama dan hukum negara menjadi begitu di damba di sekolah barunya. Hidupnya benar-benar akan terbalik 360° jika akal dan nafsunya tidak pernah mengenal apa namanya membatasi.

Semuanya seharusnya berjalan normal setidaknya sampai Baekhyun selesai mandi tadi pagi. Manusia setinggi tiang listrik itu tak hentinya membuat ulah dan menambah kejengkelan yang menumpuk sehingga perang mulutpun terjadi.

Setelah sesi pertengkaran di atas Kasur kali ini Chanyeol mencoba membongkar pasang lagi letak barang-barang Baekhyun yang sudah tersimpan apik di lemari seenak ketusnya dan mengganti dengan miliknya. _"Bagaimana bisa kau menempatkan barangmu di lemariku"_.

Brengsek. Kalimat nista itu. _**Syndrome kepemilikan**_ _–begitu penamaan Baekhyun._

Rasanya seperti api yang membakar pepohonan kering, Baekhyun panas dan meledak juga. Percuma mengalah jika Chanyeol tak berhenti mematik percikan api kepadanya. Mereka baru mengenal beberapa jam saja dan serangkaian kalimat kotor sudah saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Omelannya menguar kesegala penjuru arah, menusuk bahkan sampai membunuh harga diri Chanyeol jika elakan tanpa pembelaan dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi secara keras membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemenangnya. Yess.

Dia bersiap merapikan penampilannya yang kelewat gugup. Kaku, entah bentuk setrika bajunya atau tulang ototnya yang tegang membuat pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin terlihat membosankan. Tidak menarik. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tidak ada hari yang begitu membuatnya diserang gejala _tidak percaya diri_ seperti saat ini.

Sekolahnya sekarang jelas terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun seperti spesies baru yang perlu beradaptasi bersama puluhan mutan penghuni asrama ini. Bagaimana wajah-wajah manusia homo itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya nanti? Kejadian tadi malam terngiang lagi ketika dirinya hampir disentuh sudah membuat perutnya mual, ingin kencing.

Baekhyun melirik pintu kamar mandi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menyegerakan waktu bersihnya hanya untuk meluangkan waktu agar Baekhyun bisa pipis. Memohon;meminta tolong atau apalah itu tergolong bahasa baku yang mudah sekaligus susah jika mengucapkannya di depan manusia sombong seperti Chanyeol. Tidak. Baekhyun masih bisa menahannya.

Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mulai membuka knopnya secara perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mengetahui ada makhluk cantik sudah berdiri sempurna didepan pintunya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah" senyum itu mengembang indah segaris lurus diantara kedua pipinya. Baekhyun tentu tidak melupakan sosok cantik itu dan membalas sapaannya tak kala mempesona. Mereka memutuskan untuk saling memanggil nama langsung tanpa embel-embel _–ssi_ dibelakang sejak tadi malam kedekatan tak sengaja mereka terjadi.

Benar. Orang itu adalah Ren, laki-laki yang menjelma seperti dewi di awal pertemuannya. Membuat mata Baekhyun berkabut kagum sepintas layaknya namja terhadap yeoja. Itu akan konyol jika Ren tidak segera menunjukkan jakun dan dada ratanya secepatnya.

"Menjemput Chanyeol?" pertanyaan sederhana tapi syukurlah mampu meretakkan keadaan dongkolnya lagi. Ren menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Baekhyun sedikit membuat ruang untuk membiarkannya masuk sambil mengatakan, "Tunggu saja, dia masih mandi".

"Kau akan berangkat duluan? Tidak ikut bersama"

"Ah tidak perlu aku juga harus ke ruang kepala sekolah" tolak Baekhyun halus. Bagaimanapun dia masih sedikit aneh bila berhadapan dengan Ren. Alasan lain kalian pasti sudah tahu, Baekhyun saja malas sekedar berbasa-basi apalagi sampai berangkat sekolah bersama Chnayeol. Tak akan pernah terjadi.

Setelahnya percakapan mereka berdua berakhir begitu saja. Baekhyun pergi dan Ren masuk ke dalam ruang tamu mini kamarnya.

.

.

Lorong kamarnya sedikit panjang dengan 12 pintu mengisi setiap sisi dinding kiri-kanannya. Itu berarti ada 6 ruang kamar berjejer saling berhadapan. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi tetangga baru yang tidak ramah atau ketularan sifat sombong dari Chanyeol, hidupnya hanya merasa perlu sedikit waktu menyesuaikan dulu dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Kaki pendeknya yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang panjang -iya itu sebelum bertemu si tiang listrik berjalan itu- kini mulai menyusuri jalan menuruni anak tangga. _"Kenapa harus lantai 3 sih"_ adalah salah satu keluhan kalimat yang baru disadarinya ketika pertama kali datang ke asrama. Bodoh.

Ini masih sangat pagi jadi tentu saja keadaan lumayan sepi tapi dia tidak tahu dengan lorong-lorong kamar yang lain. Kiranya itu mempermudahnya menikmati suasana pagi tanpa gangguan. Ah Baekhyun sudah tidak gugup lagi setelah menyapa orang lain tadi selain Chanyeol. Seolah Ren punya aura menenangkan.

Saat sudah mencapai lantai ke dua tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Lantas Baekhyun menoleh dan menaikkan pandangannya ke atas tangga tempat seseorang itu berdiri lalu matanya mengikuti gerakan laki-laki muda itu menuruni tangga dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau penghuni asrama baru kan pemilik kamar nomer 614 lantai 3 yang baru pindah kemarin sore bersama pemuda lain yang juga sama barunya kalian sekamar dan namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun benarkan!" Baekhyun sedikit mengangakan mulutnya dengan mata tercengang tanpa perintah.

Ada manusia unik lagi! _–batinnya._

Rentetan kata panjang bak syair lagu ala penyanyi rapper, pemuda itu mengucapkannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas tanpa jeda. Bermain kata sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun namun mengolah kata dengan baik dan benar itu lebih penting. Pendengarannya cukup nyaman untuk menangkap maksud lelaki ini, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan tidak mempermasalahkan keunikannya itu dengan menganggukan kepala secara sopan. Toh mereka baru bertemu juga.

"Aku mencarimu tadi malam tapi ternyata pintu kamarmu terkunci" mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama melewati setiap lorong asrama yang kelihatan masih sepi. Hey ini jam siswa mandi bukan berangkat sekolah. Lalu begaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Ren atau pemuda ini yang sudah rapi di hari sangat pagi ini? Lupakan kembali ke awal.

 _Mencarinya? Untuk apa?_ pikiran Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Oh aku lupa belum memperkenalkan nama hehe Aku Do Kyungsoo ketua asrama tingkat dua tetangga kamarmu kita selorong dan sepertinya kita seangkatan itu berarti kau tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae cukup kyungsoo tanpa embel-embel formal ya hehe" selain wajahnya yang seperti bocah ternyata pemuda ini cengengesan. Oke itu pendapat awal Baekhyun. Dan bisakah orang ini mengatakannya dengan pelan-pelan saja? Apa dia tidak tau gunanya tanda koma;titik;jeda dan fungsinya hidung untuk bernapas? Astaga…

"Tu-tunggu tunggu sebentar…" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada pemuda itu ingin meluruskan semuanya. "Maaf sebelumnya Kyung-kyungsoo-ssi.." takut ucapannya salah Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan name tag di baju seragamnya. "Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang sombong bagimu, aku minta maaf soal tadi malam yang tidak menyapa penghuni kamar lain"

"Ada sedikit masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi salam kenal aku Byun Baekhyun siswa pindahan baru, mohon bimbingannya" Baekhyun membungkukan setengah badannya lalu kembali lagi ke posisi awal dia berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Baekhyun-ssi ah apa aku memanggilmu Baekhun saja ya biar kita terlihat akrab oke baiklah"

 _Tuhan orang ini benar-benar aneh. Tertawa lalu bicara sendiri._

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu aku tidak mempermasalahkannya juga lagian kau bisa melakukannya lain waktu" hanya senyuman kaku yang mampu menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, dia hanya saja terlalu bingung harus berkata apa untuk mengimbangi kemampuan kenalan barunya pagi ini.

Jadi begitulah awal cerita pertemuan teman kedua Baekhyun setelah Ren. Chanyeol? Dia tidak masuk hitungan. Kata **musuh** sepertinya sangat cocok sebagai ungkapan kedekatan mereka. Tentu saja.

Perjalanan dari asrama menuju lingkungan sekolah memang tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi membutuhkan banyak tenaga ekstra bagi Baekhyun menanggapi semua celotehan Kyungsoo yang tiada hentinya. Dia mulai bercerita tentang betapa sulitnya menjadi salah satu pengurus asrama, dari mengontrol jam malam hingga menghadapi perilaku penghuni asrama yang suka melanggar aturan.

Baekhyun sudah banyak mengenal orang. Dari orang-orang bersosialita sampai tak punya harta;kakek-nenek, orang tua, penjual di pasar, sopir taksi, hingga balita di panti asuhan yang sering didatanginyapun masih lebih mendingan Kyungsoo kok kalau dia mau sedikit mengurangi biaya potongan perkatanya. Hahaha canda Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Gila.

Sungguh Baekhyun berani bersumpah jika dilihat dari tinggi badan dia lebih pantas menjadi seme Kyungsoo daripada uke. Eh? Kurasa kau harus segera menjedotkan kepalamu sekarang Baek sebelum iblis neraka mengajakmu menjadi pembelok. OH TIDAK.

"Kau tahu Baek orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku setiap hari tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti membuat masalah di asrama ini sampai membuatku harus-" mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya saat mereka sudah keluar di depan gedung asrama membuat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk mencari tahu sebabnya.

Bukan karena merasa tenggorokannya mengering karena terlalu banyak bicara sehingga Kyungsoo perlu menjeda ucapan sepanjang rel kereta apinya untuk sekedar minum, tidak bukan karena itu. Wajah bulatnya yang terlihat seperti bocah dengan mata selebar burung hantu itu tertekuk masam kala pantulan hitam yang tercetak dibola mata Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Sontak Baekhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kedepan dan memasang wajah bingung yang kentara.

"Pagi baby soo~ sudah rapi saja sepagi ini. Mau bertemu denganku ya" sapa seorang pemuda lain tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam sejak tadi. Pakaiannya bebas lebih kepada kaos oblong dengan celana pendek berkolor juga sepatu olahraga sebagai alasnya. Handuk kecil sepanjang 50 cm mungkin, terlihat menggantung di salah satu bahunya yang berkeringat. Ah habis lari pagi rupanya –pikir Baekhyun menebak.

"Aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu" alis Baekhyun menyerngit heran. Tidak hanya itu, otaknya juga ikutan konslet sesaat ketika mencerna kalimat singkat dari bibir bentuk hati itu. Oh tolong Baekhyun tidak ingin terdengar lebay tapi hubungan macam apa diantara kedua makhluk ini sehingga barisan kata irit akhirnya bisa keluar melalui mulut Kyungsoo.

HEBAT.

"Tapi sekarang kita kan sedang bertemu baby" paras sexy-nya tak henti menggoda mata wanita jika melihat cucuran keringat disekitar kulit pelipisnya yang sedikit berwarna gelap dari orang korea biasanya. Namun itu tidak memiliki pengaruh sama sekali bagi Kyungsoo, jelas sekali dia malah memasang wajah ingin muntah segera.

"Kim Jongin bisakah kau enyah dari hadapanku sekarang, aku ingin berangkat sekolah dengan kekasih baruku. Jadi minggirlah" Kyungsoo membalas tajam kilatan raut menggoda dasaran om-om pedopil di wajah lelaki yang baru saja diketahui namanya yang bermarga Kim itu.

Hoho Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat wajah rupawan itu bersungut masam seperti dia pernah melihat sebelumnya. Oy tunggu! Ada yang salah dengan ucapan Kyungsoo~

WHAT THE HECK. Lelaki burung hantu ini suka seenaknya membuat lubang kematian Baekhyun.

"APA? Kekasih baru?" dengan cepat kepala Jongin menoleh pada sirambut hitam legam satu-satunya diantara mereka, lelaki disamping Kyungsoo –Baekhyun. Matanya memicing tajam layaknya ujung tombak yang baru diasah;menghunus lalu mengoyaknya sampai tercecer dengan cipratan darah tepat mengenai wajah si pembunuh. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan semua itu jika Jongin lebih terlihat tokoh Yakuza berdarah dingin yang siap menebasnya dengan pedang saat ini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Baekhyun yang gemetaran. Tangannya sedikit terangkat bersiap untuk-

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Salam kenal" kedua mata Baekhyun yang awalnya tertutup rapat itu akhirnya membuka perlahan mencoba melirik hasil apa yang disuguhkan didepannya kini. Dan apa itu? Tanda salam perkenalan? Krek~ terdengar ranting pohon mendadak patah dari kejauhan –efek jantung Baekhyun.

Keraguan sebenarnya mulai menggeluti segala kecurigaan Baekhyun, tetapi menolak angkuh jabatan tangan seseorang di awal pertemuan bukanlah sifatnya. Lantas dengan rasa sedikit was-was Baekhyun mulai menggapai tangan Jongin yang masih menggantung kaku di antara mereka berdua, tak lupa senyuman kelewat lebar itu menyemat di bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepis salam sapaan Jongin jengah.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Kali ini aku serius Kim Jongin. Baekhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan yang bisa kau ancam dengan kekuasaanmu" lalu setelahnya Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun secara paksa pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Jongin. Mereka sedikit berlari kecil untuk menghindari adanya kemungkinan kejaran yang dilakukan, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi setelah mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh… hembusan nafas kasar menyeruak brutal di kedua lubang hidung Baekhyun pertanda dia sedikit kehilangan tenaga akibat aktivitas larinya. Hem PAYAH.

"Jeosonghamnida Baekhyun-ssi…Jeongmal jeosonghamnida aku tidak tahu akhirnya bisa seperti ini semua gegara lelaki menyebalkan itu aku terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa makanya aku melibatkanmu" Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya berulang-ulang dihadapan Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sekali menyesal, dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu tangan mungilnya mencoba menyadarkan perilaku teman barunya bahwa tidak perlu berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah insiden pengalihan saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ssi, selama itu tidak merugikanku aku tidak masalah. Kumohon berdirilah yang tegak jangan seperti ini"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Menghantarkan kehangatan yang baru saja terjalin merdu. Kyungsoo secara langsung merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan melolongkan suaranya semangat;mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini mereka berdua akan menjadi sahabat.

"Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan dan aku rasa memasukkanmu dalam kelompokku tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk teman-temanku yang lain" ucapnya Kyungsoo dengan nada riang gembira.

MATI KAU BAEKHYUN.

.

.

Hari Senin adalah satu-satunya hari yang sangat menyebalkan untuk kaum mayoritas anak sekolah dan para pekerja malas seperti melihat tayangan horor di layar kaca saat adegan romantis. Sial sekali bagi Chanyeol bertakdir menjadi salah satu diantaranya. Dia sangat kesal, terlebih harus hidup seruangan dengan makhluk cerewet yang berinisial Baekhyun. Membagi ruangan, lemari pakaian, bahkan kamar mandipun harus dilakukannya. FUCK. Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Ratapan lusuh dari wajahnya menimbulkan kekehan merdu dari Ren tadi pagi. Mereka memang berangkat sekolah bersama dimulai dari Chanyeol yang terkaget dengan kemunculan Ren tiba-tiba di ruang tamunya. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada.. sudahlah Chanyeol malas menyebutkan namanya.

Celotehan semangat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu tak dapat menandingi perasaan suram dari temannya. Ren menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum berlalu sambil mengatakan _"Ingatlah masih ada aku disampingmu, jangan terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri"_ ucapan selembut kapas putih itu berterbangan di ingatan Chanyeol sedikit menenangkan alam bawah sadarnya yang mengerang kacau. Mereka berpisah sampai di koridor ke tiga karena perbedaan ruang kelas. Ren harus belok ke kanan sementara Chanyeol tetap lurus kedepan.

Tepat dipertengahan jalan telinganya mendengar sapaan sok akrab dari seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya malas. Tatapannya datar terpasang diwajahnya ketika matanya berhasil melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya datang mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Chanyeol?" menanyakan keadaan fisiknya yang sehat adalah pertanyaan bodoh dari Kim Jongin saat ini. Abaikan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab melainkan membalik tubuhnya ke depan seperti semula. Berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya tak peduli dengan teriakan sumpah serapah dari sahabatnya itu.

"BRENGSEK"

"Sudahlah kita pergi, Chanyeol mungkin sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Peduli setan. Bajingan itu rasanya ingin kuhajar saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya tadi"

"Apa kau gila, ini lingkungan sekolah mana mungkin aku melakukan tidakan kekerasan"

ALASAN. _Bilang saja takut._ **WTF.**

"Oh"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Sedikit sensitiflah jadi teman, hari ini aku benar-benar kesal dan ingin sekali menghajar seseorang"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Ren. Belokan ke kiri menjadi pilihan utama tujuan Sehun dan Jongin yang nyatanya selain mereka adalah teman sekamar, mereka juga teman sekelas. Berjodoh sekali. Hell.

"Pasti ditolak lagi" Sehun melontarkan pernyataan selaras nada pertanyaan itu dengan bosan. Dugaanya tidak pernah meleset mengenai acara kejar-cinta-Kyungsoo-sampai-ke-negeri-monas buatan Kim Swag Jongin. Cuih.

"Tidak tapi aku diselingkuhi" ucap Jongin dramatis setelah mereka sampai kelas dan menduduki bangku masing-masing. "dan tadi dia bilang serius Sehun. Kau tahu lelaki macam apa yang merebut my baby soo hingga harga diriku menjadi turun" kali ini nada Jongin dibuat agak penasaran di pendengaran Sehun.

"Dia-"

"Anak-anak kali ini kita kedatangan teman baru dikelas . Perkenalkan namamu pada mereka" walinya kelasnya tiba-tiba masuk dan mempersilahkan seseorang yang dibawanya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jongin sempat syock sesaat lalu wajahnya berubah tajam seketika. Pasalnya didepan sana, makhluk pendek yang telihat manis –begitulah pandangan matanya melihat- adalah saingan beratnya mulai saat ini.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya berlebihan kala makhluk dengan kulit sedikit gelap tampak menonjol di cela siswa yang berduduk rapi dikelas barunya. Demi Neptunus- Baekhyun ingin belajar tenang dan menjadi siswa teladan untuk selanjutnya,tetapi mengapa hidupnya penuh rintangan berduri bahkan sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya. GOSH.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida" Baekhyun mengawali perkenalannya lumayan lancar tanpa gemetaran. Setelah membungkukan badan dia berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya menuju sudut ruangan sebelah kiri, dinding dengan cat warna putih bersih itu setidaknya lebih membantu menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila daripada tolehan kekanan yang bisa meremukkan tulang kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja kaku –Jongin masih menatapnya tajam- dan sialnya Baekhyun benci itu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangkumu Baekhyun-ssi, Jongdae tolong angkat tanganmu"

"Ya saem" lalu terlihat seorang lelaki dengan senyum unta mengangkat tangannya kelewat tinggi. Baekhyun melewati barisan depan siswa karena letak tempat duduknya berada di barisan belakang sebelah kiri. _Luck for my self_ –batin Baekhyun bersorak.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Jongin yang terlalu berminat memperhatikan Baekhyun, tetapi semua siswa didalam kelas itu juga dibuat terpesona dengan penampilannya. Dan beruntunglah Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk mencari napas berlari dari tatapan Jongin. Masih ingat di bayangan Baekhyun, Jongin adalah seorang Yakuza dan itu masih tetap sama. Haha TIDAK LAGI BAEK-_-

Kelas dimulai dengan tenang.

Jongin berbisik pada Sehun disampingnya ketiga guru menuliskan sesuatu dipapan –ambil kesempatan. "Dia adalah siswa baru tadi" setelah mengucapkan lanjutan ceritanya pada Sehun yang sempat terpotong itu Jongin kembali pada posisinya dengan cepat saat guru itu berbalik badan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Jongin sudah gila. Mana ada orang yang memiliki aura uke pekat begitu bisa menjadi seme?_ GILA KAU TAU. HAHAHA.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya hingga membentuk lipatan-lipatan simetris saat melihat sahabatnya tertawa sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala. _Mungkin otaknya sedang lelah gara-gara ditinggal Luhan pulang kampung –_ pikirnya.

Biarkan saja dua sahabat tak jelas itu saling mengira. Sekarang kita fokuskan pada pemeran utamanya yang baru saja mendapat salam perkenalan dari orang yang mengangkat tangan paling tinggi dikelas. Kim Jongdae, lelaki dengan senyum unta itu mengulurkan tangannya sebelum Baekhyun bisa melepas tas. Heol.

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun" senyuman manis Baekhyun mampu membuat hati Jongdae ikut tersenyum juga. Buktinya lelaki itu tak hentinya memegangi dadanya yang terus berdetak nyaring ketika jemari lembut Baekhyun menyapa tangannya.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat merasa iri dengan keberuntungan Jongdae dan berusaha mengganggu lelaki itu dengan melempari gumpalan kertas sampai penghapus untuk menyadarkan tingkah Jongdae yang dianggap terlalu **lebay**.

.

Tak ada yang berisik, kelas berjalan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling merasa aneh dan terkejut ketika banyak mata yang memandangnya kagum atau lebih bisa dibilang menggodanya bak gigolo yang haus belaian. Huwekk~

Perutnya mual mendadak memikirkannya. Dari kedipan mata, senyuman maut, bahkan sampai jilatan lidah sensasional itu seolah sudah menyumpat tenggorokannya hingga Baekhyun susah untuk sekedar menelan ludah sesaat. Dunia sekitarnya seketika berubah menjadi ungu berpadu gelap dengan efek bayangan hitam meliuk-liuk di depannya berusaha menggapai tubuhnya. TIDAKKK!

"Songsaengnim!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba membuat siswa yang lain menoleh padanya. "Saya izin ke kamar mandi sebentar" lanjutnya lagi setelah guru itu menanggapi panggilannya.

Baekhyun menyegerakan langkah kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kelas secepatnya. Meskipun itu semua hanya hayalan semata konyolnya, tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang akibat cerita horor Kyungsoo tadi pagi selama menemaninya berkeliling sekolah.

Cerita sialan. _Atau Kyungsoo yang sialan? Hem-_-_

Jalan menuju ke kamar mandi agak sedikit jauh dari kelasnya seolah semua sudah terencana untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar ingin buang air kecil. Langkah kakinya bertambah cepat dan itu membuahkan hasil ketika tanda papan kecil bertuliskan toilet menggantung indah di atas dinding pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk membuka gagang pintu utama. Keadaan toilet sepi tidak ada seorangpun terlihat didalamnya. Kesempatan tanpa bingung mengantri(?) Baekhyun segera membuka resleting celananya untuk menuntaskan hiv-nya (hasrat ingin vivis). Hehe:D

Terdengar kucuran air seninya meluncur deras (oyy jan dibayangin ya…) dan perlahan mengecil pertanda Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusan daruratnya. Dia membenahi sekali lagi penampilannya dan mencuci tangan setelahnya. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahhh"

"Sssh diamlah nanti kita ketahuan" bisikan lain menyahuti desahan pelan seseorang diawal tadi. Baekhyun penasaran dan matanya mencari-cari lalu menemukan salah satu sudut bilik kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

"Nngghh ohh tidak bisaahh"

"Sial ini enak shhh ohh"

Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya. Dia ingin cepat keluar tetapi langkah kakinya seolah tak sepaham dengan pikirannya. Maka dengan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan apa yang dilakukan orang itu di dalam sana. Jiwa penasaran selalu ingin tahunya secara lantang mencuat ke permukaan dengan berani tanpa pernah menyesal akan kedepannya.

Matanya memicing tajam berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya melalui lubang selebar tempat kunci pada pintu bilik kamar mandi itu. Baekhyun layaknya seorang pembidik jitu ketika matanya berhasil mendapatkan objek di balik pintu tersebut.

Gambaran yang terlihat tidak terlalu jelas tetapi suara yang ditimbulkan kenapa bisa membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah. Deruhan napas kasar dan serentetan desahan basah bersahutan menjadikan jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih menggila dibanding pertemuan keduanya dengan Jongin di kelas. Ini berbeda.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa panas mulai menyelimutinya. Udara di dalam toilet menjadi lebih menghangat dari sebelumnya. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menggigil dan keringat sudah bermunculan disekitar dahinya. Kelopak matanya tidak pernah berkedip sekalipun hanya sedetik semenjak 10 waktu terlewati. Ludahnya tertelan kepayahan melewati tenggorokannya sedang nafasnya juga tersendat untuk sekedar mengeluarkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

DEG~

Jantungnya berhenti sesaat dan badannya menjadi mati rasa. Baekhyun kaku seperti bongkahan es yang membeku di tengah daratan kutub utara. Suara ini sungguh sangat tidak diharapkan muncul disaat seperti ini. TIDAK DISAAT BAEKHYUN SEDANG-

"Ohh Taengiiee~ sepertinya aku akan datang nngghh aahhhhhh-"

"Aku jugaahhh aahhhh"

-HORNY. **SUARA KEPARAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hahaha. Kenapa ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini sih. Astaga… *nangis gatel di dada yixing (calon semenya suho wkwk) Muup ya chingu aku lama gak update. Habis selesai UTS jadi tugas numpuk dan gak ada waktu buat nyelesaiin cerita abal ini:v Genrenya mau hurt kog malah kesannya humor konyol gini? Gimana aku pengen tahu tanggapan kalian tentang karakter yang aku buat disini.

Ripiyu yups guys^^

Kesan dan kritikan mendukung bisa bikin aku tambah semangat dan sebaliknya yaa- hehe.

SALAM CHANBAEK ENA-ENA:*:*:*


	3. Chapter 3

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"_

 _DEG~_

 _Jantungnya berhenti sesaat dan badannya menjadi mati rasa. Baekhyun kaku seperti bongkahan es yang membeku di tengah daratan kutub utara. Suara ini sungguh sangat tidak diharapkan muncul disaat seperti ini. TIDAK DISAAT BAEKHYUN SEDANG-_

" _Ohh Taengiiee~ sepertinya aku akan datang nngghh aahhhhhh-"_

" _Aku jugaahhh aahhhh"_

 _-HORNY._ _ **SUARA KEPARAT.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **The Halved"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Genre : school life, lovefriend, romance, little hurt:)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk lemas. Matanya melirik orang yang baru saja memergokinya mengintip dengan pandangan sayu. Orang itu juga kaku layaknya patung. Diam tak bergerak sedikitpun tetapi wajahnya memerah menandakan dia masih hidup untuk ukuran manusia.

"Brengsek, Minggir kau" lelaki yang baru saja memergoki Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya menjauh dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu secara brutal. Kaki panjangnya menendang keras pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar menampilkan dua orang lelaki yang terlihat kalap membetulkan seragamnya.

"Keluar!" sang penendang menyerukan kata perintah dengan geram, membuat dua tersangka yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan adegan mesum segera menuruti perintahnya secara patuh.

Keduanya ketakutan layaknya terpidana yang akan dihukum mati detik itu juga. Pemuda yang penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan mencoba bersembunyi dibalik punggung pemuda satunya dengan penampilan yang sedikit lebih rapi. Tangan mereka saling bertautan mesra seolah menguatkan satu sama lain bahwa sampai matipun aku akan selalu disampingmu.

"Chanyeol sunbae kami mengaku bersalah. Kami minta maaf, kumohon jangan laporkan kami" pemuda pertama yang berusaha melindungi pemuda lain dari amukan Chanyeol yang ternyata pelaku utama penendangan itu memberanikan diri membuka suara. Dia menatap dengan berani bukan untuk menantang melainkan berani untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan asusilanya barusan. Maka pemuda itu terlihat pasrah akan apapun hukuman yang diberikan Chanyeol terhadapnya nanti.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kejadian semacam ini bukanlah hal pertama yang pernah ditemui maupun dialaminya selama menjalani hidup disekolahnya. Banyak sekali peraturan dan tata tertib yang tidak boleh dilanggar, akibatnya mereka –yang membuat aturan- tidak tau hasil apa yang didapat dari ketatnya segala macam larangan itu. Contohnya seperti hubungan terlarang ini.

"Pergilah"

"Sunbae-"

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Mengerti dengan arti tatapan tajam dari manusia tinggi di depannya pemuda itu segera menarik tangan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi betah bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya untuk segera beranjak keluar dari toilet.

"Tunggu" tapi baru satu langkah kakinya berjalan suara Chanyeol menghentikannya. Otomatis pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat tua itu membalikkan badannya waspada.

"Kim Taehyung siswa kelas 1-B" Chanyeol bersendekap angkuh menyebutkan nama pemuda itu sambil memandang nametag dan symbol kelas pada seragamnya seperti menghapal. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi, sangat menjijikan melihat kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Manusia homo tak tahu malu seperti kalianlah yang mengotori sekolah ini"

Pemuda yang baru saja diketahui namanya tersebut berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tidak maju memukul wajah seorang Park Chanyeol -pangeran sekolah yang terkenal sempurna akan kesombongan dan kenormalannya terhadap hubungan menyimpang- dengan mengeraskan kepalan tangannya kuat. Kekasihnya yang berusaha menenangkan emosinya agar tidak tersulut menggeleng lemah meremas lengan kanannya terlalu erat.

Sedangkan di ujung toilet sana seseorang memperhatikan semua percakapan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun masih diposisinya yang terduduk lemah bersandar pada dinding. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat semerah awal tadi begitu pula keringat yang bermunculan disekitar dahinya perlahan menguap meninggalkan kesan dingin jika menyentuh kulitnya.

Dia sudah tidak merasakan hawa panas itu lagi karena sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut seorang iblis terkutuk seperti Chanyeol membuat sesuatu yang sempat sesak di dalam celananya bisa bernapas bebas kembali. _Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak perlu repot harus mengurus adik kecilnya dan menanggung malu nanti di hadapan Chanyeol kalau dia sampai tahu._ **NO!**

Meskipun kakinya masih merasa lemas tapi Baekhyun mencoba berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah tiga orang disana. Maksudnya dia ingin mencegah segala kemungkinan perkelahian bila terjadi. Baekhyun tidak tahu dia harus membela siapa, sebagai lelaki normal yang tahu norma dia juga merasa geli bercampur jijik mengetahui sepasang lelaki sedang bercinta di dalam toilet sekolah. _Sangat tidak pantas_.

Tetapi sekali lagi hatinya menolak semua pikiran kerasnya mengenai hubungan tabu tersebut. Baekhyun tahu cinta tidak bisa disalahkan karena mereka hadir tanpa syarat dan perintah. Tidak peduli pada siapapun orangnya,umurnya ataupun jenis kelaminnya cinta itu akan tetap terus tumbuh sebanyak kasih sayang yang mampu mereka berikan.

Satu hari menjadi roommate seorang Park Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sudah hapal betul setiap tingkah laku dan kata kasar yang keluar dari kedua bibir tebal itu. Chanyeol pernah menghinanya di hari pertama mereka saling menatap tajam wajah satu sama lain dan berujung menendang tulang keringnya ketika si _'tiang listrik'_ itu menuduhnya **gay**. Hell.

Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa serentetan kata menghina itu begitu lebih menyayat di pendengarannya. _Setidaknya gunakan kata yang lebih baik wahai putra neraka yang diberkati wajah seelok_ dewa! Baekhyun benar-benar sangat menyayangkan semua itu. Oh Baek bilang saja kau terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tidak itu MUSTAHIL.

"Chan-"

"Apa perkataanku salah?"

Baekhyun ingin angkat bicara tetapi kata-katanya disela dengan cepat oleh makhluk sialan itu. Menyebalkan.

Taehyung mendecih mendengar seluruh nada angkuh dari Chanyeol. Hatinya yang panas merasa sangat terhina itu menguar melalui geraman gesekan antara rahang atas dan bawah giginya. Mata yang awalnya digunakan untuk menunjukkan permohonan itu sekarang melayangkan sejuta tikaman menusuk pada Chanyeol. Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan 'berurusan dengan mulut berbisa pangeran sekolah akan membuat setiap orang bertekuk lutut' itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Daripada bertekuk lutut Taehyung lebih memilih merangkak mengitari lapangan sepak bola disekolahnya untuk melawan penghinaan yang dianggap kejahatan batin tersebut.

"Aku Ber-SUMPAH, Chanyeol sunbae akan memiliki perasaan menjijikan sepertiku dengan penuh frustasi kepada seseorang yang sangat sunbae benci. Sehingga tidak ada jalan lagi selain mencintainya dengan sunbae bertekuk lutut terhadapnya"

J-DERRR~ suara petir tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Bulu kuduknya merinding hingga ke ujung kakinya. Itu **KUTUKAN**. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun baru sekarang merasa takut akan sumpah seseorang yang teraniyaya. Di dalam hatinya yang paling terdalam dia mengamininya tetapi kemudian Baekhyun sadar jika sebagai rekan sekamar bisa saja dirinya juga terkena imbasnya. Aniyaa!

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh menanggapi sumpah adik kelasnya seperti hanya bualan saja. Dia tidak takut. Keadaan seperti ini sering kali terjadi. Bukan hanya Kim Taehyung seorang yang pernah memaki;menyumpah bahkan sampai mengutuknya. Sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korban dari keganasan mulut pedasnya, dari para siswa yang pernah ditolaknya ketika menyatakan cinta hingga sahabat dan sepupunya sendiri pernah mengatakan kalimat serupa tersebut. Wow pantas saja.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar sumpah itu. Lebih baik kau ke Gereja meminta ampunan karena telah menjadi manusia memalukan seperti itu daripada bersusah payah mendoakanku untuk hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi"

Baekhyun melongo. _Jadi ini bukan sumpah pertama yang didapatnya_. **Daebak.** _Yak sadarlah Byun Baekhyun hentikan rasa kagummu itu sekarang._ Kesadarannyapun kembali.

"Ku dengar sunbae mulai tinggal di asrama. Semoga beruntung dengan kehidupan baru sunbae mulai saat ini" Taehyung tidak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kali ini giliran senyuman remeh ditunjukkannya. Kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan mengandung arti tersembunyi selaras cemohan yang mengundang aura menyeramkan dari pemuda yang paling tinggi.

"Sudalah ayo kita pergi, jangan diteruskan lagi" lelaki manisnya yang sejak tadi terdiam kini terlihat sedang berusaha menggeret kekasihnya pergi secepatnya sebelum sesuatu yang fatal terjadi. Lalu tanpa rasa hormat mereka berdua meninggalkan dua nyawa yang masih tersisa di dalam toilet dengan keadaan salah satunya menahan amarah. Gawat!

"Se-sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas" Baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan segera mencari alasan untuk keluar dari situasi menyeramkan ini. Tapi belum sempat dirinya bergerak Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya keras ke tembok lalu mengukungnya dengan kedua tangan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari lelaki didepannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kecil dan menyusut seperti nyalinya. Aroma iblis sangat terasa mengelilingi sekitar area pernapasan Baekhyun. Dia ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa;ingin berteriak tapi itu menurunkan harga dirinya sedangkan untuk berkelahi? Kurasa dari tinggi badan kalian bisa menentukan siapa yang terkuat.

Baekhyun merasa terancam.

.

…(0..0)…

.

Jongin melihat jam dinding di kelas untuk kelima kalinya. _Kenapa siswa pindahan itu tidak kunjung kembali dari tadi?_ Jujur dia merasa aneh.

"Hun.."

"Hm"

"Apa dia kesasar?"

"Siapa?"

"Selingkuhan barunya Kyungsoo"

"…"

"Yak jawab pertanyaanku"

"…"

"Kau tuli ya!"

"Kim Jongin"

"Ada apa menyebut namaku"

"Kirimu bodoh"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kiriku" lantas Jongin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan sebuah cengiran dilontarkannya tepat matanya mengenai tatapan tajam dari Han songsaengnim.

"Aku tidak suka ketika pelajaran ada anak yang berisik dan tidak memperhatikannya. Lebih baik kau keluar Kim Jongin daripada mengganggu siswa yang lainnya."

Sejak dari tadi Jongin terlihat tidak fokus dikelas dan bosan sehingga dia mengajak Sehun mengobrol di samping kanannya dengan saling berbisik seperti biasanya. Tetapi sahabatnya itu memang agak susah untuk diajak berkomunikasi saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Hell tentu saja itu wajar.

"Mau kemana kau berdiri?"

"Bukannya saem tadi menyuruhku keluar"

Lalu jongin melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperhatikan lagi ekspresi _tidak percaya_ begitu kentara dari semua orang didalam kelas itu. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebagai orang terdekat Jongin dirinya cukup malu harus menerima segala tingkah absurd sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Kesempatan.

Inilah tujuan utama dirinya lebih memilih keluar kelas. Jongin segera melarikan tubuhnya untuk menuju ke toilet yang paling dekat. Jangan salah paham, dia tidak khawatir tapi hanya sedikit cemas dengan manusia cebol semacam Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun- baru saja dia ingin masuk seseorang dari dalam sudah membuka pintu utama.

Jongin sangat terkejut mengetahui orang itu adalah manusia yang paling ingin di injaknya pagi hari tadi dan lelaki itu masih menatapnya datar lalu sedikit menyenggol pundaknya karena menghalangi jalannya.

BANGSAT -Park Chanyeol lelaki tanpa dosa itu hanya melewatinya santai.

Ia ingin mengejar tetapi sekali lagi harus gagal saat kejutan lain datang begitu cepat dihadapannya. Byun Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah setengah pucat setelah kepergian Chanyeol tadi.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eoh"

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu?"

"Kim Jongin-ssi"

"Ada apa menyebut namaku"

"Sebelah kirimu"

Seperti de javu Jongin segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan benar disana ada siswa lain yang ingin segera masuk toilet tetapi terhalang karena Jongin menutup jalur masuk dengan mencegat Baekhyun di tengah pintu. Dasar!

.

.

Mereka kini berada di kantin sekolah dimana jam pelajaran masih berlangsung dan mengajak Baekhyun membolos di awal pertama sekolahnya adalah kesan baik bagi Jongin. _Baik apanyaa?—_

 **TUNGGU SEBENTAR**

Kenapa mereka menjadi dekat begini, seharusnya Jongin memusuhi Baekhyun karena sudah merebut kasih sayang Kyungsoo darinya bukan malah menemaninya bercerita layaknya sebagai teman akrab. Kacau!

Uhuk. Uhuk…

Jongin tersedak saat baru menelan tiga butir kacang telur dari snack yang dibelinya. Baekhyun mengucapkan sebuah pengakuan sekaligus fakta yang diluar dugaannya. Lantas secepatnya dia meminum air untuk mengatasi rasa sesak di tenggorokannya.

"Kau normal dan satu kamar dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin berteriak heboh tak percaya. Respon yang telat. Untung saja kantin sedang sepi jadi interaksi keduanya menjadi lebih nyaman dan leluasa.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan dengan hati yang berat untuk pernyataan keduanya. Sekotak susu cair beraroma strawberry kesukaannya tidak mampu menenangkan perasaan kesalnya saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam toilet tadi?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu untuk mengatakannya. Pemuda manis itu diam seperti tak mau membahas perihal yang terjadi. Karena Jongin adalah pemuda yang suka ikut campur tetapi masih dalam batas sadar diri jadi dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik lain.

"Berarti kau dengan my baby soo tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan kan?" nada yang diucapkan kali ini sungguh antusias daripada sebelumnya. Dan tanggapan yang diberikan Baekhyun melunturkan segalanya. Dia terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang cemberut seketika.

Tawa merdu dari Baekhyun membuat Jongin sedikit terpana. Deretan gigi rapi terlihat dari senyuman selebar persegi panjang yang simetris di kedua belah bibir tipisnya membuat kedua mata sipit itu melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit. Indah sekali…

Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepala guna menyangkal pikiran gilanya.

"Dia hanya menganggapku teman tidak lebih. Lagipula aku ini tidak **gay** mana mau berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki, rasanya aneh" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan menyertakan alasannya juga agar Jongin mengerti.

"Tidak juga. Buktinya aku seorang biseksual merasa nyaman saja ketika harus berciuman dengan laki-laki. Rasanya lebih menakjubkan daripada melakukannya dengan perempuan."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan percaya" suara lain tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk seperti mengganggu jalur lalu lintas pengemudi lain dengan seenaknya.

"Hai, aku Oh Sehun" lelaki itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya meminta balasan atas salam perkenalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukannya jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Cepat sana kembali" usir Jongin mendahului suara Baekhyun yang hampir keluar.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terpaksa juga ketika Jongin mengajaknya membolos dihari pertamanya. Pikirannya sekarang sedang malas untuk berhadapan dengan jejeran angka maupun teori-teori yang tidak ada pentingnya bagi Baekhyun. Lagipula cita-citanya adalah menjadi penyanyi jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah mendapat peringkat utama dalam akademik bukan. _Majayo_.

Beralih pada Sehun yang mengabaikan Jongin, dia tetap memamerkan tangan panjangnya yang sedikit berotot dihadapan Baekhyun. Lalu dengan senyuman andalannya si manis itu ikut menyodorkan telapak tangannya agar Sehun bisa menerima jawaban salam perkenalan mereka.

Raut wajah Jongin menjadi keheranan. Dari sekian siswa yang pernah berjabat tangan dengan sahabatnya itu kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa saja. Asal kalian tahu Sehun termasuk _ulzzang_ di sekolah ini. Menjadi sorotan publik dan di eluh-eluhkan seluruh penjuru sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain, bahkan mereka sampai mengatakan kalau Oh Sehun itu bukan manusia. Anggapan yang lucu bukan.

Dia tidak mengira sama sekali. Dipikirannya Baekhyun tergolong manusia yang memiliki peluang besar memanfaatkan jenis kelaminnya yang memiliki dua sisi itu. Tubuhnya kecil tidak gemuk, tinggi badannya tidak sependek Kyungsoo tapi cukup rendah diantara Sehun dan juga dirinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berponi rapi menutupi seluruh dahinya membuat Baekhyun terkesan seperti _puppy_ –imut. Apalagi wajahnya yang mungil dengan bibir setipis yeoja itu mampu menyihir setiap lelaki untuk melumatnya. _Ukeable sekali._

Sayang dia normal, astaga apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh –maki Jongin pada otaknya.

"Aku rasa akan sulit untukmu beradaptasi dengan orang-orang seperti kami" setelah genggaman tangan keduanya terputus, Jongin mencoba membuka percakapan sekali lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termenung sesaat mulai memikirkan omongan Jongin tentang segala apapun penyebab yang bisa menjerumuskannya nanti. Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagiku kalian terlihat normal dan aku akan menganggapnya begitu"

"Di sekolah kami memang normal Baekhyun-ssi tapi kalau di asrama semuanya berubah menjadi lebih suka memakan sesama jenis" Jongin mengatakan itu sambil berbisik serius di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Mewaspadai ucapannya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan suatu hal yang sangat rahasia.

"Hey jangan menakutinya seperti itu" Sehun angkat bicara, dia yakin Jongin pasti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun jika dilihat dari tubuh si manis yang mendadak tegang. Dasar jahil.

"Jangan mudah percaya apapun yang dikatakan Jongin padamu. Tidak semua orang disini **Gay**. Chanyeol salah satunya dan kudengar tadi kau satu kamar dengannya"

"aku tidak menyangka dia mau berbagi ruangan dengan orang lain, syukurlah" Sehun memamerkan senyuman leganya diakhir ucapannya. Ekspresi Baekhyun sendiri menjadi suram begitu mendengar nama itu.

…

 _Flashback on_

" _Ini semua karena ulahmu pendek" yang di tuduh melototkan matanya tanda tak terima. "Jika bukan karna melihatmu seperti seorang pengintip aku tidak akan peduli. Ternyata memang benar kau seorang_ _ **gay**_ _yang mencoba mendekatiku" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek di depan wajah Baekhyun. Jarak antara mereka begitu dekat sepanjang kepalan tangan orang dewasa sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dan mendengar jelas bagaimana wajah dominan di hadapannya ini berusaha merendahkannya._

 _Kurang ajar!_

" _Kau bercanda. Bertemu denganmu saja adalah musibah bagiku, lalu untuk apa aku harus mendekatimu" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya tanpa takut, menantang Chanyeol dengan menampilkan tatapan remeh. Deru nafas Chanyeol yang mengandung aroma maskulin menerpa wajahnya kini membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak tertarik sama sekali._

 _Mereka beradu pandang lama bermaksud menyelami kedua bola mata untuk mencari kelemahan masing-masing. Lalu secara tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol semakin menunduk dan mendekat seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu menyebabkan seorang Byun Baekhyun langsung menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat._

" _Kalau begitu jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tahu feromonku berbahaya sebagai seorang dominan dan aku tidak ingin kau tergoda nantinya. Ingat itu" Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya ketika selesai membisiki telinga Baekhyun dengan sebuah ancaman._

 _Setelah cukup jauh jarak mereka, Chanyeol memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah. Dia melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat tak lupa juga tubuhnya kaku dengan kedua tangan terkepal memegangi celana seragamnya erat. Kemudian disitulah nada mengejek terkuar sekali lagi._

" _Apa yang sedang kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"_

 _Baekhyun yang langsung tersadar membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia malu untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan manusia tiang itu. Wajah memerahnya segera dia sembunyikan menghadap kea rah lain. Oh astaga Baekhyun rasanya ingin menyiram wajah tampan itu dengan air toilet saja. Baek berhenti menyebutnya tampan!_

" _Asal kau tahu baumu sangat kekanakan sekali. Aku jadi semakin tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar straight" Chanyeol menambahkan lagi ucapannya. Sepertinya menggoda lelaki kecil ini memang menyenangkan dan Chanyeol mengakui itu. eh?_

" _Jangan menghina wangi parfumku, lagian tidak ada hubungannya juga bau dengan ketertarikan seksual seseorang"_

" _Sudalah mengaku saja kau_ _ **gay**_ _"_

" _Aku TIDAK"_

" _Katakan itu pada penis kecilmu ketika berhasil mengintip pasangan sesama lelaki sedang bercinta"_

 _SIAL APA DIA MELIHATNYA?_ _ **NO. TIDAK. JANGAN. KUMOHON….**_

 _Kali ini wajah Baekhyun memanas, seolah membakar wajahnya untuk semakin memerah cemerlang dimulai dari telinganya. Demi Dewa Baekhyun ingin menangis dipojokan karena sudah dipermalukan berkali-kali dalam satu waktu oleh iblis semacam Park Chanyeol._

 _Hey Mama! bawalah pulang diriku saat ini juga –batin Baekhyun memelas._

" _Byun Baekhyun aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang selama berada di dekatku jadi segeralah pindai dari kamar itu"_

 _Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapannya dengan segera lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sendirian menahan malu dan kesal._

 _Flashback off_

…

"Baek- baekhyun-ssi kau melamun. Wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali ada apa?" Sehun memegang pundak Baekhyun yang langsung tersadar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" kali ini suara Jongin yang gantian buka suara. Bibirnya gatal sejak tadi ingin bertanya karena penasaran seputar toilet tadi.

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup menyenangkan, tetapi semenjak kejadian waktu itu sifatnya mulai berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan" Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun sama seperti yang pernah Ren lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kami sebagai sahabatnya saja tidak bisa lagi memberinya nasihat. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Tadi pagi ketika bertemu ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah sombongnya" Jongin mengatakan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Tenang saja aku bisa mengatasinya" ucapan Baekhyun seolah sudah pernah saja menjinakkan hewan buas, enteng dan penuh percaya diri sehingga membuat seorang Oh Sehun tergelak tak sadar.

"Aku pernah menjumpai orang sepertimu Baekhyun-ssi dan dia sekarang sudah sukses menakhlukkan-ku bahkan diawal sebelum kami mengenal nama satu sama lain"

"Pasti dia sangat cantik"

"Tapi dia sangat galak seperti my baby soo" Jongin menambahkan poin untuk mengurangi pujian berlebih Baekhyun dihadapan Sehun yang semula merasa bangga lalu mendelik tiba-tiba padanya.

"Kyungsoo tidak galak dia menyenangkan meski agak emm.."

"Agak apa?" Sehun bertanya dibuat penasaran.

"Aneh"

Sekejap bunyi kekehan keluar dari mulut pejantan yang barusan bertanya. Sehun menunjuk wajah Jongin memberikan gestur _seri_ untuk sebuah permainan yang tak pernah ada.

Mereka bertiga bercerita;bercanda; bahkan sampai saling meledek hingga turut meramaikan suasana kantin yang sudah mulai disibukkan dengan jumlah siswa yang berdatangan. Ternyata jam makan siang sudah tiba tanpa rasa. Sekedar info Sehun sebenarnya mendatangi Jongin dan Baekhyun di kantin adalah secara tak sengaja ketika dia selesai disuruh membantu Han songsaenim untuk meletakkan beberapa lembaran kertas penting di ruang guru.

Dan sekarang tanpa mau tahu dengan kehadirannya yang ditunggu di ruang kelas, Sehun lebih memilih membolos juga bersama sahabat bangsatnya dan siswa baru yang begitu manis sayang untuk dilewatkan. –lahh

Byun Baekhyun merasa cukup nyaman bersekolah untuk hari pertamanya. Sahabat baru terpaksanya seperti Kyungsoo meski agak aneh dan teman kelas yang dikiranya mirip Yakuza seperti Jongin ternyata sangat konyol, serta Sehun lelaki tampan yang ramah meski sebenarnya rusuh membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Sejauh ini masih normal, walaupun mata nakalnya sempat memergoki kejadian senonoh beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun mencoba melupakannya. Hanya bayangan Chanyeol dan hembusan napasnya yang masih tersisa di ingatannya. **Sungguh Ironi.**

.

…(0..0)…

.

Baekhyun merebahkan punggungnya di ranjang kamarnya. Saat istirahat tadi siang dia seperti melihat adegan drama veteran antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan bertengkar memperebutkan hal yang sama. Permainan mulut berawal dari hubungan palsunya terbongkar karena kejujuran Baekhyun yang terlampaui terbuka mengungkapkan kebohongannya. Maka dengan sangat menyesal Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab membantu Kyungsoo malam ini untuk mengabsen setiap anak asrama yang melanggar aturan.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"hhh~ sepertinya aku harus cepat mandi sebelum Kyungsoo datang menjemputku" Baekhyun mendesah malas menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk dia melirik lagi ranjang sebelahnya yang sempat terhiraukan. Matanya memicing pada benda tergeletak diatas kasur tersebut.

"Ternyata dia sudah pulang duluan" setelah menjawab kalimat tebakannya sendiri Baekhyun berjalan acuh lagi meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti menuju kamar mandi.

Cukup tau dan tidak perlu penasaran kemana perginya makhluk terkutuk itu.

Selama proses membersihkan diri, Baekhyun bingung mencari sikat giginya yang seharusnya terletak pada tempatnya kini menghilang secara misterius. Dia sangat ingat tadi pagi ketika selesai mandi Baekhyun meletakkanya disamping pasta giginya yang masih ada disitu. _Lalu dimana pasangannya?_

"Kemana perginya sikat gigi kesayanganku?" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari balok kaca buram itu tergesa hanya menggunakan handuk dibagian bawahnya. Badannya terlihat masih basah sekali bekas guyuran shower didalam sana tanpa sempat mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu. Matanya mencari-cari disekitar wastafel takut terjatuh saat dia lupa membawanya keluar meski mustahil karena Baekhyun yakin tidak pernah membawanya kemana-kemana selain meletakkannya di kamar mandi.

Matanya sedikit melirik ragu pada benda balok plastik yang tertutup rapi di sudut ruangan. Tak mau berlama-lama hanya sekedar menyangkal pikirannya akhirnya tangan kecil itu meraih tutup tempat sampah itu. Dan sungguh Baekhyun ingin berteriak histeris pada saat itu juga mengetahui benda kesayangan yang dicarinya bersarang elok;tergeletak tak berdaya di antara sampah-sampah lain.

Otaknya mencerna dengan kilat saat sebuah nama muncul di urutan pertama dan satu-satunya tersangka yang bisa melakukan semua ini. BRENGSEK - _ini pasti ulah si tiang listrik itu._ _Park Chanyeol aku akan membalasmu_ –rapal Baekhyun didalam hati penuh kekesalan.

.

…(0..0)…

.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol langsung menuju asrama mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya nanti. Melempar asal tasnya di atas kasur lalu berjalan tergesa menuju pintu kamar mandi. Niatnya hanya ingin mencuci muka saja setelah selesai mandi tetapi matanya malah menemukan benda asing yang mirip dengan miliknya tergeletak di samping wastafel dengan warna lebih cerah.

"Siapa orang yang berani menyamai sikat gigiku. Pasti ini milik si pendek itu." lalu tanpa dosa Chanyeol membuangnya santai ke tempat sampah. Meninggalkan ruangan dan berganti pakaian menjadi gaya tren anak muda jaman sekarang dengan celana dipenuhi sobekan-sobekan di bagian depan sekitar lututnya. Jaket kulit hitamnya membalut dalaman kaos putih itu agar terkesan lebih keren. Rambut madunya disisir keatas lebih meninggi lagi mempertontonkan jidat laknat akar pemujaan semua wanita dan uke cantik di negeri itu.

Hari masih sangat sore dan seorang Park Chanyeol sudah siap merencanakan kegiatan malam rutinnya dengan semangat.

Kendaraan bermesin yang memiliki roda dua itu melesat gesit membalap puluhan mobil yang berbaris dijalanan menunggu waktu untuk saling mendahui. Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 6 malam saat motornya terparkir pada salah satu klub di kawasan distrik Gangnam. Usianya belum menjamin untuk bisa lolos di pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat dua bodyguard besar itu – malah Chanyeol tak peduli dan melenggang masuk begitu saja ketika kedua orang berbadan besar itu mengangguk hormat padanya.

Tempat tersebut adalah miliknya;lebih tepat milik ibunya yang bisa dijadikan sebagai _heaven_ dunianya ketika hormon remajanya ingin terpuaskan. Sesampainya didalam sana Chanyeol sudah disambut oleh pengelola klub dengan pelukan bahagia karena sang serigala tampan akhirnya menampakkan taringnya.

Beberapa wanita berdada terbuka dan berpakaian minim terlihat berbondong menggoda mengelilingi tamu istimewah itu untuk segera melayaninya. Maka dipilihlah seorang gadis cantik yang masih muda untuk menjadi santapannya kali ini membuat semua wanita disana mendecak sebal merasa iri atas keberuntungan gadis itu.

Tanpa malu gadis itu menggandeng lengan Chanyeol manja dan bergelayut mesra memamerkan sejuta pesona seksinya agar membuat pemuda itu semakin tertarik untuk menginginkannya.

.

.

"Ahhh ouch hen-hentikanhh kumohon tuan nghh.."

Di ruangan VIP yang sudah menjadi tempat khusus pribadinya menghabiskan malam panas, Chanyeol bersendekap angkuh melihat gadis itu mengerang parau memohon untuk melepaskan benda terkutuk yang disebut ' _vibrator'_ itu di dalam vaginanya. Alat itu bergetar hebat menyengat kelaminnya yang terbuka lebar mengangkang di hadapan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe lelaki yang senang menggunakan _sex toys_ didalam urusan _one night stand_ -nya. Tetapi hari ini dia sangat ingin menyiksa seseorang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada seseorang disana yang mungkin sudah tertidur pulas seperti bayi kecil pada jam 9 malam ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain meremas sprei untuk melampiaskan hasratnya karna tak kunjung disentuh dan hanya dimainkan dengan alat sialan itu saja. Gadis cantik yang sudah telanjang itu menjemput orgasmenya yang ke tiga setelah satu jam dibiarkan tersiksa. Chanyeol menghentikan alat itu dengan menekan remot pemicunya ke level terendah.

Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang. Chanyeol mengambil karet pembungkus atau bisa dibilang kondom itu untuk melapisi kejantanannya. Tanpa melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dia hanya mengeluarkan penis tegangnya menggesek vagina basah itu mencari posisi agar dia bisa menembusnya dengan mudah.

Chanyeol berciuman panas dengan gadis itu, tangannya tak pernah berhenti meraba seluruh kulih putih itu lalu meremasnya. Ketika semua sudah pas dan penisnya sudah sepenuhnya bersarang, sedetik kemudian Chanyeol sudah menghentaknya dengan kuat secara bertubi-tubi.

Gadis itu melepas ciumannya untuk mengeluarkan desahan kerasnya membiarkan Chanyeol menggigiti lehernya dan meremas dadanya kencang sekali. Iblis tampan itu tak membiarkan sedikitpun si gadis agar bisa bernapas lega, menyetubuhinya terus dan terus tanpa jeda hingga pada puncaknya Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka dan membuang plastik yang sudah penuh spermanya ke tempat sampah.

Gadis yang menjadi korban pelecehan seksualnya tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut yang bisa dia lihat ada bekas darah keperawanannya yang tercecer. Benar. Gadis itu adalah tumbal malam ini untuk serigala berdarah panas –Chanyeol- yang hanya menerima mangsa sekali pakai yang masih perawan.

"Tubuhmu lumayan juga, aku puas walau cuma satu ronde saja" Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil menresleting kembali celananya yang sempat terbuka. Dia membereskan penampilannya kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada salam perpisahan yang manis pada gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita karena sudah merenggut keperawanan seseorang dengan mudah.

Ketika membuka pintu keluar dirinya sudah disambut beberapa pria berjas hitam menghadang jalannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud orang-orang itu. Dua dari mereka tiba-tiba masuk dan berdiri disampingnya memegangi lengan dan tangannya lalu segera menyeretnya keluar.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan. Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan tanpa izin itu. Mungkin karena kekuatannya sedikit terkuras akibat seks tadi cekalan di lengannya tetap tidak terlepas.

"Maafkan kami. Nyonya besar menyuruh untuk membawa anda kembali ke asrama tepat sebelum aturan jam malam berakhir" pria berjas hitam yang menjadi ketua diantara suruhan itu akhirnya mengungkapkan tujuan mereka yang dengan seenaknya menyeret Chanyeol seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah menuju ke mobil.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika mendengar nama 'Nyonya besar' terselip diantara alasan itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau wanita itu akan ikut campur sampai pada urusan pribadinya. Sudah cukup menyeretnya pada lubang hitam sekarang menutup jalur kesenangannya juga. _Dasar Wanita iblis._

"Lepaskan Brengsek! Aku tidak mau kembali ke asrama"

Seharusnya Chanyeol tau kalau percuma berteriak dan memaki dihadapan bodyguard itu. Mereka hanya akan patuh dan mendengarkan perintah dari sang _Ibu Ratu_ meski Chanyeol adalah pangeran iblis mereka sekalipun.

…

Sesampainya di gerbang asrama sekolah, para pengawal itu membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Chanyeol keluar.

"Nyonya besar memiliki pesan untuk anda" lalu pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah tab berlayar lebar memunculkan sosok wanita cantik berpakaian elegan sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Rekaman video mulai diputar.

" _Malam putra tampan kesayanganku, bagaimana malam panasmu hem- apa semua berjalan lancar?"_ wanita dalam video itu sedikit tertawa mempertontonkan giginya yang rapi. Chanyeol mendecih melihatnya. _"Ibu sebenarnya tidak ingin melukaimu dengan membawa beberapa pengawal untuk menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu. Kau mengerti kan maksud Ibu"_ wanita yang masih kelihatan muda itu mengaku sebagai Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum manis dilayar.

" _Jadi mulai sekarang Ibu akan menutup semua fasilitas pribadimu yang menggunakan atas nama Ibu, termasuk klub malam itu. Jadi kembali ke asrama dan belajar yang baik, maka Ibu akan mengurangi hukumanmu. Ibu sudah menyuruh tuan Kang untuk mengawasimu, jadi berhati-hatilah sayang. Don't try to trick mommy if you want to live in peace"_ selesai mengatakan itu layar tiba-tiba mati menandakan tidak ada pesan lagi untuk selanjutnya. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir tentang nasibnya bisa memiliki Ibu semacam itu.

"Silahkan kembali ke asrama anda tuan muda" pria itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memasuki pintu gerbang yang sudah terkunci itu. Konyol.

Malam ini jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.30 artinya peraturan malam sudah dijalankan setengah jam yang lalu. Sungguh sial bagi Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak lihat pagarnya terkunci. Mana bisa aku masuk" tetapi para pria itu tetap diam terhadap segala protes Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku tidur di hotel saja" langkahnya sudah beralih arah namun seorang pengawal menghadangnya. Ini keterlaluan. Chanyeol menatap berang semua pria berjas hitam itu. Tangannya merogoh saku mengambil handphone secara kasar dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sudah satu menit panggilan yang dia layangkan dalam 3 kali tapi hanya sautan operator tukang ikut campur yang menjawabnya.

 **Fuck.** Kemana perginya Kim Jongin.

Ternyata Chanyeol sedang menghubungi sahabatnya itu dan tidak juga di angkat-angkat. KEPARAT. _Oh andaikan kau tau Jongin disana sedang tertawa setan diatas penderitaanmu._ Kini Chanyeol ragu untuk mengontak nomor Sehun –sepupunya- dimana sudah lima bulan lamanya dia mengabaikan kehadirannya. Sial.

Ah Ren! Benar juga..

Tetapi tetap sama saja. Nomor itu tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak aktif. Chanyeol mengumpat frustasi. Tidak ada lagi, itu tadi adalah tiga nomor terakhir di daftar telponnya selama bersekolah di sini. Dia hanya berteman pada orang-orang yang dipercayanya. Di sekolah Chanyeol termasuk siswa yang tidak suka keramaian dan selalu menyendiri itu sesudah persahabatannya dengan Jongin dan Sehun tidak berjalan baik lagi.

Ok sepertinya sudah tidak ada jalan lagi selain… _**melompati pagar**_ _._ SHIT!

"Dasar suruhan tidak berguna, bagaimana bisa mereka hanya melihatku melompat tanpa berbuat sesuatu untuk membantuku. Seharusnya Ibu memecat mereka saja" Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesis kesal lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki pekarangan asrama.

.

"Dia sudah masuk ke dalam Nyonya"

Terdengar ledakan tawa yang non etis bagi wanita bermartabat sepertinya saat telepon itu berada dekat telinga sang bodyguard.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia lebih memilih melompati pagar dengan wajah masam begitu. Hahaha lihatlah Kim, Chanyeol putra tampanku masih saja menggemaskan" ketua pengawal yang bermarga Kim itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Nyonya Park –Ibu Chanyeol- yang diutus untuk membawa anaknya kembali ke asrama dan memata-matai kegiatan di luar sekolahnya selama ini. Dia mengirimkan sebuah video yang berhasil di rekam olehnya saat Chanyeol berusaha melompati pagar dan berakhir sang _ratu_ yang menertawakan putranya sendiri. Ibu yang Aneh.

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir mereka pergi karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih waspada pada langkahnya sendiri, dia ingin berjalan masuk lewat pintu depan dan ternyata disana masih ada dua orang berjaga berkeliling disekitar. Chanyeol segera pergi menyembunyikan diri berjalan ke samping gedung.

Dia mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa sampai kamarnya tanpa ketahuan. Dan saat kepalanya mendongak ke atas dia melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Merasa pilihan lain tidak ada, Chanyeol terpaksa mencoba memanjat dinding asrama menaiki setiap pijakan kecil di sela-sela dinding dengan tangannya menggantung keatas meraih pegangan.

Kakinya mulai menaiki satu persatu pijakan istimewa yang sepertinya sengaja dirancang sebagai jalur keluar masuk tersembunyi di asramanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli siapa yang membuat yang penting ini menjadi keuntungannya untuk memudahkannya mencapai jendela kamarnya yang sangat sialnya kenapa mesti berada di lantai tiga. Fuck.

Lantai satu sudah terlewati tinggal lantai dua, dan tangannya sudah pegal untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sebagai pegangan. Ck payah sekali.

"Siapa itu?" sebuah suara muncul mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol. Merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya lalu menjatuhkan diri pada seseorang yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

BUG~

CUP- Mata keduanya melotot lebar mengalahkan burung hantu. Penyatuan kedua bibir yang tidak direncanakan.

 _Kenapa bisa sesempurna itu posisinya?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hayoo siapa yg dicium chanyeol? Yg pasti bukan kalian yups guys wkwk ... Makin ksini aku bakal sering buat chanbaek moment. Gemes sama baek di lagu 'The One' soalnya. ≧** **﹏≦** **Nantikan juseyo^^~ oh iya bagi yg nebak Chanyeol homopobhic sbenarnya sih enggak. Cuman dia gk suka aja kalau lihat suatu hub. Itu sesama jenis karena manusia itu diciptain berpasangan antara pria dan wanita. Begitu loh.. Klog dia homophobic udh sejak awal dia mutusin pindah sekolah dan lebih milih sekolah umum. Hehe. Gmm2 ngerti gk? Klog gk bye kita putus. Eh?**

 **Dari kemarin aku kena block writer, udah lebih dari 3 hari aku gk bisa upload ff ini T_T mangkanya telat. Maafin ya chingu :')**

 **Gomawo buat yg foll sm fav :) dan buat yg ripiyu aku mnantikan tanggapan kalian sama chap ini. Meski absurd tetep ripiyu ya walau cuman setitik :)**

 **Salam chanbaek sweet^^**

 **Mumumu:*:***


	4. Chapter 4

_Kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih waspada pada langkahnya sendiri, dia ingin berjalan masuk lewat pintu depan dan ternyata disana masih ada dua orang berjaga berkeliling disekitar. Chanyeol segera pergi menyembunyikan diri berjalan ke samping gedung._

 _Dia mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa sampai kamarnya tanpa ketahuan. Dan saat kepalanya mendongak ke atas dia melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Merasa pilihan lain tidak ada, Chanyeol terpaksa mencoba memanjat dinding asrama menaiki setiap pijakan kecil di sela-sela dinding dengan tangannya menggantung keatas meraih pegangan._

 _Kakinya mulai menaiki satu persatu pijakan istimewa yang sepertinya sengaja dirancang sebagai jalur keluar masuk tersembunyi di asramanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli siapa yang membuat yang penting ini menjadi keuntungannya untuk memudahkannya mencapai jendela kamarnya yang sangat sialnya kenapa mesti berada di lantai tiga. Fuck._

 _Lantai satu sudah terlewati tinggal lantai dua, dan tangannya sudah pegal untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sebagai pegangan. Ck payah sekali._

" _Siapa itu?" sebuah suara muncul mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol. Merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya lalu menjatuhkan diri pada seseorang yang berada tepat dibawahnya._

 _BUG~_

 _CUP- Mata keduanya melotot lebar mengalahkan burung hantu. Penyatuan kedua bibir yang tidak direncanakan._

 _Kenapa bisa sesempurna itu posisinya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **The Halved** **"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hanya 3 detik lamanya, Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri dari atas tubuh lelaki yang ditindihnya barusan. Dia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit menjauh sambil membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan sendiri tidak bisa dijelaskan antara menatap horor atau seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Sementara orang didepannya juga tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Dalam keadaan yang masih terduduk di atas tanah lelaki itu memegang pinggang dan bibirnya bersamaan.

"Baekhun-ah~ kau dimana?" terdengar suara laki-laki lain datang mendekat kearah mereka. Langsung saja tanpa pemberitahuan, Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan lelaki yang terduduk itu untuk pergi bersembunyi bersamanya. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungil itu di balik dinding sempit seperti yang pernah dia lakukan pada seseorang sebelumnya.

"Diamlah jangan bersuara" wajah antara keduanya benar-benar sangat dekat. Lelaki itu masih terdiam tetapi hidungnya bisa menghirup bau parfum dan aroma alkohol dari mulut dan baju Chanyeol yang bercampur satu membuat perutnya sedikit mual. Posisi mereka miring menghadap Kyungsoo, pemuda yang baru saja berteriak tadi kini membelakangi Chanyeol dan seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

Ini sudah menjadi kedua kalinya Baekhyun terjebak pada situasi dimana Chanyeol menghimpitnya pada dinding dengan dia diam menurut tak bersuara. Tidak. Dia harus membalas semua perlakuan kurang ajarnya. Suasananya sekarang sangat mendukung. Baekhyun menyeringai setan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang harap cemas melihat Kyungsoo tak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya.

 _Inilah waktunya!_

Wajahnya yang semula menghadap Chanyeol menjadi berbelok kekanan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih celingukan mencari dirinya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka dan suara dari tenggorokannya hampir keluar tetapi sebuah benda lembut dan kenyal sekali lagi menyumbat jalur pernapasan Baekhyun untuk mematikan detak jantungnya.

 **Demi GOD!** Chanyeol sekarang mencium bibirnya tanpa unsur ketidak sengajaan seperti sebelumnya. _Ini gila. Chanyeol sudah gila. Otaknya tak waras lagi_. DAN **LEBIH GILANYA** LAGI Byun Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak bergerak sedikitpun. Heol.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan permukaan bibirnya saja untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Baekhyun yang sudah diketahuinya semenjak kepala si pendek itu beralih arah. Matanya melihat seringaian busuk si kecil. Namun tangan sialannya terlalu lamban untuk membekap mulut cerewet itu dan berakhir dengan bibirnya bergerak cepat diluar dugaannya.

Udara malam semakin terasa menyengat kala hembusan angin menerpa sebagian wajah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sendiri telah beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi meninggalkan sahabat barunya berperang dalam kegelapan di balik dinding dan kungkungan serigala tampan yang kini sedang menikmati perannya kembali.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengikuti arus hawa nafsunya. Bibirnya bergerak lincah mengecupi hingga menghisapi bibir tipis itu secara lancang. Kedua matanya tertutup sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun menyalurkan kehangatan.

Semuanya berjalan cepat. Baekhyun yang tak melawan dan Chanyeol yang terus mendesaknya ke tembok guna memperdalam penyatuan kedua belah bibir itu. Dagunya di angkat tinggi, matanya menutup erat, sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Chanyeol gelap mata, dia tidak puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun saat bibir itu hanya pasif;diam tak membalas ciumannya. Maka untuk mensiasatinya Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya yang sejak tadi gatal ingin menjilati bibir semanis madu surga ini.

Baekhyun syok saat merasakan jilatan seksual pada bibirnya. _Ini sudah terlalu jauh._ Fungsi otaknya kembali. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung saja mendorong tubuh tinggi itu keras.

"Hhhh.. hah.. haahh.." terdengar napas setengah putus-putus itu merambat seksual di pendengaran sang dominan. Pipi yang memerah entah karena hawa panas atau apa semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan. Bibir terbukanya mengkilap bekas hisapan kuat dari Chanyeol meninggalkan kesan sexy. Sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"Kau memakai lip balms?"

"Apa!"

"Rasa anggur. Bibirmu." Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya sendiri memberitahukan maksudnya.

"Kau sadar apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Melumat bibirmu. Ada yang salah"

"TENTU SAJA BODOH" si kecil membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan berteriak emosi. Astaga si tiang listrik ini pasti sedang mabuk. "Kita ini sesama lelaki. Kau bilang kau benci Gay"

"Memang"

"Tapi barusan kau menciumku. Dan aku adalah seorang laki-laki, itu tandanya kau Gay"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa itu ciuman pertamamu. Itu sebabnya kau terlihat sangat marah"

"Tidak!"

"Pantas saja kaku sekali"

"Kubilang Tidak! Aish… " Baekhyun menghentakkan sebelah kakinya tanda kesal sekali. Mukanya memerah dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun –menggemaskan itu- semakin niat untuk menggoda lebih lagi.

"Ah kalau begitu anak anjing mana yang coba kau ajak berciuman"

Baekhyun melotot. Poni yang menutupi sekitar matanya dia tiup kuat sehingga tidak menghalangi pandangannya. "Ingat Park Chanyeol-ssi, mulai detik ini aku menyatakan perang padamu" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun pergi sambil menabrak lengan Chanyeol karena bahunya yang terlalu rendah.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol menyeringai tampan pada kegelapan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pernah berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Pada saat itu di JHS nya ada festival akhir semester bagi kelas tiga sekaligus menyambut kelulusan mereka. Dia mendatangi stan memasak berharap mendapat sedikit gratisan bila datang ke sana. Teman sebayanya berpikiran sama, Baekhyun dan segerombolannya berusaha menggoda para perempuan itu. Mereka membujuk dan merayu –dan alhasil setusuk kentang spiral dan naget di tengahnya paling besar bisa Baekhyun nikmati.

Para lelaki itu tertawa tak terkecuali Baekhyun sendiri. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan makanannya dan kesulitan bernapas. Seluruh teman-temannya panik berusaha mendekatinya. Seorang perempuan mendatanginya dan buru-buru memberikan nafas buatan pada bibirnya. Itulah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun mendapatkan first kiss-nya yang memalukan.

Dan dari kejadian itu juga Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa dirinya alergi udang, makanya dia menghindari apapun makanan yang berbau dengan udang.

Di kamar mandi Baekhyun terus menggosok giginya supaya lebih bersih lagi -menghilangkan bau bekas Chanyeol yang masih menempel di bibirnya penuh rasa kesal.

"si **Brengsek** itu... menyebalkan sekali. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh menyerah. Lihat saja nanti aku pasti bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut" Baekhyun menatap cermin di kamar mandi, melihat bayangannya sendiri sedang tertawa jahat.

 **.**

… **(0..0)…**

 **.**

Brak..brak..brak...

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini menggedor pintu" Jongin menggerutu bangun dari tempat tidurnya terpaksa. "Yak Oh Sehun jangan pura-pura tertidur. Coba kau lihat sana" sebuah karet mainan kecil Jongin lempar pada tubuh tengkurap sahabatnya itu, tetapi tak ada respon yang berarti.

Brak..brak...brak…

"FUCK" umpat Jongin mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke pintu masuk. Membuka kunci dan mulai menyembur pelaku kriminal dengan bentakan kalau saja-

"Kenapa lama sekali kau membukanya"

-pria brengsek berkedok sahabat-nya menyelonong masuk kamar seenaknya.

"Park Chanyeol untuk apa kau kesini" Jongin bertanya sarkatis.

"Tidur tentu saja"

"Kau memiliki ruang kamar sendiri kan"

"Baekhyun menguncinya dan aku lupa membawa kunci kamar. Sekarang kau sudah tau. Jadi jangan banyak tanya. Aku mengantuk" Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin;menguasainya seolah itu adalah miliknya. BRENGSEK!

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol disini?"

Bagus. Sehun terbangun disaat yang tepat dimana uap hitam mengepul mulai terlihat disekitar kepala Jongin. Mungkin sebutan Yakuza cocok bagi Jongin ketika pria itu sudah mengambil sebilah pisau entah dapat darimana, dan itu membuat seorang Oh Sehun kelabakan menahan tubuh sahabatnya agar tidak bertindak gila.

"Jongin. Ingatlah Kyungsoo.. ingat bagaimana ketika dia mulai memotong ikan. Oh tidak bukan. Bukan itu maksudku" Sehun menepuk-nepuk mulutnya yang bodoh. Bukan malah mencairkan suasana hati Jongin dia malah semakin mengobarkan semangat membunuhnya.

Jongin mengangkat pisau itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengarahkan bagian runcing menghadap kebawah dan bersiap menghujamnya pada tubuh jangkung yang langsung tertidur di ranjangnya itu. Sementara Sehun menarik-narik tubuh Jongin dengan susah payah.

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN!"

"Matilah kau Park Chanyeol"

Jleb-

"Hey bisakah kalian diam" Chanyeol melirik sebentar kedua sahabatnya yang langsung terdiam di tepi ranjang sebelah –ranjang Sehun- lalu berbalik memunggungi mereka.

"Kau harus membayar ganti rugi mainan karet larvaku. Dan jangan tidur di ranjangku" kata Sehun berdesis memperingati.

Jongin menatap kosong dua benda terkutuk dikedua tangannya. Pisau yang menancap pada mainan karet larva berwarna merah milik Sehun, adalah kesalahan fatal kecilnya.

Oh tidak. Jongin harus tidur dimana?

Merataplah Kim Jongin malam ini.

 **.**

… **(0..0)…**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun tidur pagi sekali dari biasanya. Jam 3 pagi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik bagi siswa asrama untuk berkeliaran keluar kamar, tapi dia melakukannya. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak sama sekali dan Baekhyun butuh udara segar. Ranjang sebelahnya kosong karena Baekhyun memang sengaja mengunci pintu kamar agar pemiliknya tidak bisa masuk. Itu merupakan salah satu pembalasan agar Chanyeol tidak meremehkannya lagi. Haha rasakan.

Suasana dini hari ini sangat sepi sekali. Baekhyun baru menyadari dia melangkah ke sebelah utara dimana lorong sebelah sana adalah bagian ujung dari lorong-lorong di lantai tiga. Biarlah dia hanya ingin sekedar jalan-jalan menghilangkan segala pikiran kesalnya pada pria yang sudah membawa mimpi buruk pada tidurnya.

"Emmpphh-hhh"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Telinganya dia pasang baik-baik ketika sekelebat mendengar suara desahan yang tertahan. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke berbagai arah tapi tak menemukan petunjuk. Apa tadi dia tadi salah dengar? Sesuatu berdiri di atas pori-pori kulitnya. Baekhyun mengusap kedua lengannya menenangkan tubuhnya yang mendadak kedinginan.

Baju turtle neck berdasar putih tulang itu tak mampu mengurangi perasaan merindingnya. Baekhyun terus berjalan menyusuri lorong terakhir itu. Pada saat akan berbelok ke sebelah kanan, seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun mengenal suaranya, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Lampu lorong itu gelap semua, padahal saat dia berjalan melewatinya tidak ada yang salah dengan kerja sistem penerangan itu. Ada yang aneh. Hanya lampu yang berada di atas kepalanya saja berhasil hidup.

"Chanyeol apa itu kau. Keluarlah jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu"

Keadaan lorong yang gelap membuat Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas melihat. Dia hafal benar dengan suara baritone itu. Meski baru sehari bersekolah disini tapi dia yakin seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Terdengar langkah sepatu menggesek lantai didepannya. Ada seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan Baekhyun merasa waspada untuk kesekian kalinya. Dua kaki itu berhenti tepat lima langkah darinya membuat penerangan lampu hanya mampu menjangkaku dua ujung sepatu hitam mengkilat itu.

Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, samar-samar matanya melihat tetapi dia tahu pria didepannya menggunakan setelan baju kantor yang rapi.

"Si-siapa anda?" Baekhyun tahu itu bukan Chanyeol.

Pria didepannya tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini nak"

ckrek.. klek..

Apa itu? bukankah barusan bunyi senjata api yang dimainkan?

"Nikmatilah akhir hidupmu" suara itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan ketika sebuah pistol mengarah kepadanya.

Baekhyun menegang. Keringat dingin bermunculan disekitar pelipis dan dahinya. Tangannya bergetar dan kedua kakinya mati rasa untuk sekedar bergerak menyelamatkan diri. Bibirnya kaku menjadikan suaranya hanya mampu tersendat di tenggorokan. Matanya terpejam rapat pasrah pada hidupnya yang sesingkat ini.

Lalu terdengar suara tembakan diluncurkan padanya.

Bruk…

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Cha-chanyeol" suaranya keluar lirih ketika matanya melihat seseorang yang berada di atasnya. Di depannya sekarang Chanyeol Nampak sangat khawatir. Ternyata dia berhasil di selamatkan dengan Chanyeol langsung memeluk dan mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayo kita harus cepat berlari"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi dengan selamat"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat mengajaknya berlari secepat mungkin. Sementara orang misterius itu terus mengejar dibelakangnya.

Shut.. dor~

"Argkhh…" Baekhyun memekik ketika peluru itu hampir mengenai kepalanya dan Chanyeol segera menariknya ke sebelah kiri bersembunyi di balik dinding. Selalu posisi ini, dimana Chanyeol menghimpitnya pada tembok. Seharusnya Baekhyun membencinya tetapi ini begitu aman dan nyaman secara bersamaan.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

Bunyi langkah sepatu pria itu semakin terdengar dekat.

"Sial. Baekhyun aku ingin kau berlari keluar dari gedung ini. Cepat pergi cari bantuan, sementara aku akan menghadangnya"

"Apa? tidak. Kita harus pergi bersama"

"Aku harus menghentikannya"

"Tapi dia membawa senjata"

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan kenapa-napa" Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi lembut Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu" lalu detik selanjutnya sebuah ciuman manis menghampiri bibir Baekhyun. Keterkejutan ini tak urung memberikan tindakan berlebih dari si kecil karena nyatanya bukan malah mendorong Chanyeol –pria yang dianggapnya brengsek- Baekhyun semakin memiringkan wajahnya dan membuka bibirnya agar Chanyeol bisa mengeksplor mulutnya.

"Emmpphhh..ccppk" Chanyeol memutuskan tautan basah itu secara sepihak. Baekhyun cemberut merasa tidak puas.

"Aku tahu kau masih menginginkannya, tapi waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Pergilah"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol sendiri sudah membalikkan badannya tidak mau melihat wajah bersedih Baekhyun. Di tangan Chanyeol sudah berada sebuah pistol dan sekarang bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Chanyeol melihat situasi pria berjas itu dan terlihat aman. Untuk terakhir kalinya Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda untuk si kecil cepat bergerak.

"Aku tahu kalian disana. Aku akan segera membunuh kalian" terdengar suara pria itu menguar keras memenuhi lorong ke lima dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada di lorong ke empat.

"Shut.. dor.. dor…"

"Dor.. dor.. dor.. Sial, Baek cepat lari!"

Baekhyun masih terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Di depannya kini dia melihat Chanyeol terlihat kuwalahan menghadapi pria yang dianggapnya penjahat itu.

"Baekhyun cepat!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil tangannya masih menembakkan peluru pada penjahat itu. Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha keras melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi" penjahat itu mengarahkan pistolnya cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berlari dan menanggalkan pelurunya bersamaan. Chanyeol yang menyadari segera berlari menghalau tembakan itu maka terjadilah sebuah insiden mengerikan. Tubuh jangkung itu jatuh terduduk memegangi dadanya yang berdarah.

"Chanyeooolll-" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menoleh kebelakang dan menjerit histeris mengetahui penjahat itu berhasil menembak Chanyeol dan menendang tubuh itu jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Baekhyun menangis ingin berlari menyelamatkan Chanyeol tetapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata jangan mendekat.

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu manis" penjahat itu menyeringai kejam bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari lagi. Menyusuri setiap lorong. Berteriak meminta tolong berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Setiap pintu dia ketuk tapi tak menghasilkan apapun. Semuanya terasa sangat aneh. Pertama dia tidak melihat tangga agar bisa turun ke lantai dua. Kedua terlalu banyak lorong dan kamar yang baru Baekhyun ketahui meski baru tadi malam Kyungsoo mengajaknya berkeliling. Dan terakhir, dari seluruh teriakan dan jeritan Baekhyun keluarkan kenapa tak seorangpun merasa terganggu terhadap kebisingan itu.

Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pria berjas itu masih berjalan mengejar di belakangnya. Tembakan demi tembakan lolos tapi untungnya Baekhyun mampu menghindar dan terus berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Tolong… hiks..siapapun… kumohon"

"Berteriaklah terus nak. Percuma saja tak ada yang akan mendengarmu" penjahat itu mengatakan hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Hiks.. tolong aku" tubuh kecilnya sudah merasa kelelahan karena terus berlari. Jantungnya berdetak kencang semenjak matanya melihat sosok pria berjas itu memompanya lebih cepat sehingga membuat Baekhyun lemas untuk beberapa waktu. Tak ada jalan keluar. Setiap pintu kamar terkunci dan jendela menuju dunia luar pun tak pernah dia temukan. Seolah tempat ini mempermainkannya untuk terus berlari dan menyuruhnya jangan berhenti hingga dia menemukan jalan buntu atau mati.

"hah-hhh aku sudah tidak sanggup hiks lagi" keringat dan air matanya bercampur jadi satu. Baekhyun bersandar pada salah satu dinding lorong. Nafasnya terengah dan dadanya sesak jika di ajak untuk berlari lagi.

"Ternyata kau disini, nikmati ajalmu pemuda manis" penjahat itu berhasil menemukannya dan mulai mengayunkan pistolnya sekali lagi kearahnya.

DOR~

"TIDAAAKKKKK.." Baekhyun berteriak kencang terbangun dari ranjangnya. Matanya melihat keadaan sekitar dan dia sangat bersyukur semua itu hanya mimpi. Jam beker di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Baekhyun menormalkan jantung dan napasnya agar lebih teratur. Ruangan kamarnya gelap dan angin semalam sepertinya masuk melewati jendelanya yang terbuka. Ah pantas saja itu salah satu alasan mimpi buruknya.

Berbicara mengenai mimpi buruk, Baekhyun berani bersumpah itu mimpi paling dan sangat buruk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Tubuhnya dia senderkan pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan tangannya mencoba meringankan dengan memberinya pijatan kecil.

"Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat buruk"

Tadi malam setelah mencuci muka Baekhyun tidak mengecek keadaan kamarnya termasuk jendela. Dia langsung jatuh tertidur merasa kelelahan dan kesal, memutuskan ingin melupakan semua kejadian malam ini. Tapi kenapa malah lelaki itu ikut berperan di dalam mimpinya? Argkh Baekhyun ingin menangis mengingat di dalam mimpi-pun dia merelakan bibirnya dinikmati pria brengsek itu. SIAL seperti drama action romantis saja.

"Tidak itu hanya mimpi" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera turun dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Sekolah lebih penting daripada memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti itu.

Baekhyun akan sering mengalami mimpi buruk jika tidur di dekat jendela makanya kamarnya selalu anti ventilasi. Dari kecil dia tidak pernah berani mendekati jendela besar yang tirainya melambai-lambai di terpa angin malam. Dari cerita yang pernah dia dengar dari teman-temannya dulu ketika melihat tayangan film horor, bahwa tirai jendela yang bertebar di tiup angin malam hari itu tandanya ada hantu yang menunggu untuk membunuhmu;mencekik lehermu saat tidur. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun dia mempercayainya hingga sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat pucat apa kau sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana aku pikir kau-"

"Aku baik-baik saja kyung, tidak perlu khawatir"

Tadi pagi sekali, Baekhyun dikejutkan sebuah ketukan keras di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia pikir itu Chanyeol makanya Baekhyun acuh, tetapi setelah namanya disebut berkali-kali dengan panggilan berbeda dia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada bibirmu" Baekhyun menatap horor pada tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Oh tidak, dia tahu apa itu dan dirinya tidak akan sudi memakainya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau memakai lip balms itu lagi" seru Baekhyun menolak.

"Wae? Ini bagus untuk kelembaban bibirmu yang pucat itu kau akan merasa lebih percaya diri dan segar bla bla bla~ "

 _Aku membenci benda terkutuk itu. Sangat. Kau tidak tau bagaimana efek yang ditimbulkan dari pelembab bibir sialan itu. Mengerikan. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa bibirku rasa anggur dan membuatku harus bermimpi buruk untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku datang kesini._ Baekhyun menanggapi semua itu didalam hatinya ingin menjelaskan perkara dibalik penolakannya tetapi dia cukup malu.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak berhenti mencecokinya dengan segala benda _berhala_ –lip balm, BB cream, bedak, atau apapun itu pengikutnya- Baekhyun masih tetap akan menolaknya secara mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Baek aku menawarkan ini semua demi kebaikanmu-"

"Lihat semua benda yang kau cecer di atas mejaku, ini semua tidak untuk laki-laki tapi perempuan-" Baekhyun melanjutkan "dan kau menyuruhku memakainya yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang pria sejati. Aku merasa tersinggung"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku.. i-itu a-aku hanya mencoba untuk.. hiks.. maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak tau ini akan membuatmu marah, hiks.. maafkan aku"

Mulut kecil itu menganga atas keterkejutan didepannya. Kyungsoo terisak pelan menahan tangisnya seolah habis dimarahi pemilik toko karena tertangkap sebagai pencuri. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin di cap sebagai teman yang tega menghakimi orang tanpa kesalahan apapun. Untung kelas masih sepi meski di luar sana sudah dipastikan banyak siswa mulai memasuki wilayah sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ah jangan menangis, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Baiklah akan aku turuti apa maumu tapi berhentilah menangis sebelum orang lain menuduhku berlaku jahat padamu" lalu air mata itu berhenti seketika tergantikan dengan senyuman heart-shapenya yang menawan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ikut aku sekarang juga"

"Kemana?" dan Baekhyun terlihat pasrah tangannya di tarik keluar kelas oleh sahabatnya itu. _Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk lagi setelah semalam._

 **.**

… **(0..0)…**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau masih marah?"

Lelaki tinggi itu masih tetap diam sambil berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan lelaki lain yang kesusahan menyusul langkah kaki panjangnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Ren mencoba memanggil empunya agar menoleh.

Orang yang dipanggil namanya itupun berhenti didepan;memunggunginya. Ren tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sudah berdiri tepat disamping temannya itu tetapi laki-laki itu malah tiba-tiba melanjutkan lagi jalannya sambil tertawa mengejek karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Yakk! Aishh.. menyebalkan" setelahnya Ren berlari mengejar Chanyeol karena sudah tertinggal jauh.

Mereka seperti itu karena tadi pagi Ren menertawakan Chanyeol akan nasibnya yang tertimpa musibah secara beruntun dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Dimulai dari adegan penyeretan paksa yang dilakukan Bodyguard Ibunya membuat dia harus melompati pagar karena tidak ada seorangpun menjawab panggilannya, hingga meminta kunci cadangan pada penjaga asrama dengan bantuan Ren tadi pagi.

Chanyeol mengatakan semua kecuali insiden bersembunyi bersama Baekhyun dengan bibir saling melumat lebih tepatnya hanya bibirnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedikit menjurus tentang kaum gay pada Ren. Terdengar sangat gila.

"Lalu semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Kamar Jongin dan Sehun"

"Omo! Kalian sudah baikan?"

"Memang kita pernah bertengkar?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke samping ingin melihat tanggapan dari Ren. "Sering sekali" jawaban yang menyerupai cibiran itu mendapat gelengan dan kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah sana pergi ke kelasmu" Chanyeol menunjuk pintu masuk ruang kelas itu menggunakan dagunya.

"Astaga aku tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di depan kelas"

"Mangkanya jangan terus menggodaku"

"Ceritamu sangat sayang bila tidak ku tertawakan haha" Ren tertawa _merong_ segera memasuki kelasnya. "Dasar" setelahnya Chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya kembali menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri. Saat akan berbelok ke sebelah kanan Chanyeol ditabrak pundak seseorang tanpa sengaja.

"Ups sorry" pria yang barusan menyenggol tubuh Chanyeol merentangkan lebar kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada tanda tak sengaja melakukannya.

"Tak apa" balas Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan dihadapan Chanyeol yang menyerngit aneh.

"Kau Park Chanyeol bukan?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu Chanyeol menilisik terlebih dahulu penampilan laki-laki tersebut yang terlihat normal seperti siswa sekolah kebanyakan. Pakaiannya rapi, rambut hitam dengan poni tipis menyebar di sekitar dahinya. Tak ada yang perlu di curigai sebenarnya tetapi sifat Chanyeol yang tidak suka orang lain sok akrab dengannya membuat dia harus mengangguk malas.

"Aku Hwang Minhyun ketua klub futsal dari kelas 11-3" uluran tangan itu tidak mendapatkan balasan semestinya melainkan tatapan intens dari lelaki tinggi itu. Merasa malau tangannya hanya menggenggam udara kosong, Minhyun menariknya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Wahh kau ternyata keren sekali jika dilihat dari dekat. Pantas saja mereka banyak memujamu. Kau sangat populer di antara semua lelaki disini" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah menyuruh sang pembicara untuk menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya tanpa bertele-tele.

"Baiklah begini, aku mendengar kau menguasai banyak hal termasuk bermain bola jadi secara pribadi aku mengajakmu untuk-"

"Aku tidak ingin"

"masuk- Nde?"

"Klub apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik" setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol melesat pergi begitu saja, sedangkan Minhyun hanya mengawasi dari belakang setiap langkah lebarnya. "Cukup menarik" senyuman miring itu menghiasi wajah tampan Minhyun yang akan memasuki ruang kelasnya tetapi terhenti ketika seseorang menghadangnya di pintu masuk.

"Aku memperingatimu untuk jangan mendekatinya Hwang Minhyun" orang itu berkata seperti memiliki wewenang terhadap apa yang di perintahkannya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap dalam satu sama lain.

 **.**

… **(0..0)…**

 **.**

" _Ingat kau tidak boleh menghapusnya karena kau sudah berjanji jadi simpan riasan itu dengan baik sampai nanti kita bertemu lagi di istirahat pertama karena akan ada seseorang yang aku kenalkan padamu dia baru datang hari ini araseo!"_

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Bolehkah dia menangis sekarang mengetahui mata polosnya semakin terlihat tajam akibat eyeliner yang membubuhi garis disekitar matanya. Tidak hanya itu, kini setiap dia berbicara dan melipat bibirnya ke dalam maka aroma stroberi menyebar di indera pengecapnya. Belum lagi rona merah samar di daerah daging kenyalnya, memalukan sekali jika itu semakin membuat orang gemas ingin mencubit atau mengecupnya.

Kyungsoo sialan dan akan menjadi orang sialan sepanjang masa kalau tidak ada Chanyeol makhluk paling Brengsek yang mengawali semua kesialan di hidupnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hari keduanya bersekolah menjadi hancur jika ia tidak memasuki jam pertama lagi. Kemarin dia hanya mencoba menghilangkan kesal dengan membolos bersama Sehun dan Kai. Namun sekarang untuk kesal saja tidak bisa di jadikan alasan sebagai murid baru yang hobi melanggar aturan. Baekhyun tidak senakal itu.

"Tidak aku harus tetap masuk ke kelas" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk dengan buku, menjinjing tas selempangnya dan menyeret kakinya keluar dari toilet. Si mata bulat itu meninggalkannya sendiri setelah apa yang dilakukan pada wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia lupa belum mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya. Hah pembodohan kecil.

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan ke arah pintu keluar tetapi matanya selalu awas menatap lantai takut bila menabrak sese-

 **Brug!** -orang. Sial.

"Hei bung perhatikan jalanmu, kau baru saja menabrak Bos kami" seorang lelaki meneriaki Baekhyun yang perlahan mundur masih menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Jangan hanya diam. Cepat bersujud dan bilang maaf pada Bos kami" pemuda lainnya memerintahnya secara kasar dengan mendorongnya agar bergerak maju.

"Angkat wajahmu saat orang lain berbicara sialan" kali ini si pemimpin yang buka suara.

Baekhyun tidak gemetar ataupun takut hanya saja dia merasa ngeri bila terjadi pengkroyokan pada tubuhnya yang sama sekali belum memakan apapun sejak semalam karena Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk berangkat lebih pagi. Dasar burung hantu itu!

"Kau tuli ya, ku bilang angkat wajahmu" pemimpin itu menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan langsung mendapati wajah menantang melalui tatapan tajam itu. Seluruh mata orang di dalam sana membeku beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari semua siswa yang rela memohon di bawah kakinya kecuali mata cantik ini.

"Dia seorang uke Bos" takjub salah satu anak buahnya.

"Dan dia sama cantiknya dengan Luhan"

Tiga orang laki-laki disana terlihat terpesona dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. Ternyata riasan ala Kyungsoo mampu menyihir para serigala lapar di sekolah ini, terbukti si pemimpin itu malah menyuruh kedua temannya untuk berjaga di pintu masuk toilet.

"Lepaskan.. apa kau akan membullyku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berhasil keluar dari cengkraman tangan pemimpin itu di pundaknya.

"Apakah sikapku terlihat sedang mengerjaimu?"

"Biarkan aku pergi" Baekhyun memohon dengan mata mengerjap imut membiarkan orang di depannya mampu terbius untuk menuruti kemauannya. Namun bukannya mendapatkan hasil yang baik pria di depannya malah semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun, menggiringnya masuk pada salah satu bilik yang tidak terpakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti!"

"Kau barusan menggodaku lalu sekarang berusaha mencegahku, uke yang sangat menarik. Sayangnya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu manis"

Baekhyun menatap horor mendengar panggilan itu. Dari sekian ratus orang yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu hanya pria ini yang membuatnya terasa menjijikkan.

"Kau sudah gila ya, aku seorang laki-laki"

"Laki-laki yang cantik" koreksi laki-laki itu membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Kau mau uang? Aku akan memberikannya" ucap Baekhyun mengajukan negoisasi yang mungkin mampu merubah keinganan orang itu sehingga ia bisa keluar dari keadaan menyebalkan ini dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hanya menginginkanmu?"

"Brengsek!"

Laki-laki itu malah tertawa ketika mendengar umpatan Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu.

"Aku baru pertama melihatmu, apa kau siswa baru disini?" kata lelaki itu sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun tetapi di tepis kasar oleh empunya.

"Kau manis tetapi sangat kasar untuk ukuran seorang uke, sayang sekali" Baekhyun berdecih mendengar sebutan itu. Jiwa jantan di dalam dirinya tidak terima ketika seseorang merendahkan status kelelakiannya.

"Woo Jiho-ssi, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu jika kau membiarkanku pergi" ucap Baekhyun setelah menatap _name-tag_ di baju seragam pria di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan genggaman tangannya kuat, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat kesal dan tidak main-main dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Cukup panggil aku Zico bila perlu kukenalkan" Baekhyun menoleh malas setelah berhasil menepis sekali lagi tangan nakal pemuda itu yang akan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kau ingin memukulku dengan tangan sekurus itu, aku tidak begitu yakin" lelaki itu mengatakan keraguannya sambil tertawa mengejek lalu menyeringai setelahnya.

"Kau.."

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Lalu terdengar suara langkah sepatu seseorang memasuki toilet. Dua pasang mata di dalam sana menoleh bersamaan karena merasa penasaran dengan kedatangan orang lain. Mereka menatap waspada pada bayangan yang mulai terlihat, terlebih untuk ketua geng itu sendiri.

Ketika sosok itu mulai terlihat barulah Baekhyun merasa tenang sekaligus cemberut. Di depan sana, beberapa langkah dari posisinya yang terhimpit pada ujung pintu bilik oleh laki-laki yang sekarang malah mengembangkan senyumannya membuat kerutan di sekitar dahinya terlihat.

Lelaki yang baru saja memasuki toilet tersebut berjalan santai menuju pembuangan air seni. Berdiri tegak menghadapkan kepala kearah lain seolah tidak melihat apapun di dalam sana. Tangannya mulai menurunkan resleting celana lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Terdengar kucuran air mengalir di bawah sana menghantarkan bunyi menjijikkan pada telinga si mungil.

Dua orang yang semula hanya menjadi penonton saja kini salah satu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tak kusangka pangeran sekolah telah memergokiku ketiga kalinya, mungkinkah kita berjodoh Chanyeol-ssi?" nada dari pemimpin geng tersebut menjadi sangat memuakkan di sekitar area pendengaran telinga lebar Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah dianggap musuh oleh Baekhyun. Bagus.

"Ck.." decakan sebal keluar dari kedua bibir tebal itu. Suara keran air dan resleting yang kembali tertutup mengakhiri pelepasan yang sempat tertunda di awal dia memasuki pintu masuk toilet tadi. Kawanan preman sekolahnya pagi-pagi sudah berulah rupanya. Chanyeol membalik badannya menghadap mereka. Menatap datar kearah pemuda kecil di balik punggung si ketua geng tersebut lalu beralih menatap tajam pada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, jadi urusi saja dirimu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa pergi karena aku sedang ada urusan dengan lelaki manis ini" Zico merangkul pundak Baekhyun paksa menyeretnya kesamping tubuhnya sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk memegang dagu Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan kepalanya sejajar dengan si kecil seakan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan romantis.

Baekhyun ingin menggeleng protes tetapi tertahan pada cengkraman tangan pemuda itu di rahangnya. Mata sipitnya seperti meminta pertolongan pada lelaki di depannya tetapi mulutnya tetap bungkam karena merasa malu sekedar mencari kata permohonan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau"

Zico tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang mencoba melawan perintahnya. Untuk kasus sebelumnya mungkin pangeran sekolah itu terlihat tidak peduli dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun jika bukan haknya. Tetapi seperti ada hal yang menahan lelaki berhati dingin itu agar tetap tinggal. Semuanya menjadi semakin menarik. Zico menyeringai.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

"Serahkan dia. Kau mengambil milikku"

"Milikku?" ucap Zico mengulangi ucapan Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek yang kentara. Ekspresinya dibuat tidak percaya semenyebalkan mungkin. Baekhyun sendiri menatap kaget mendapati pernyataan tersebut seolah dia adalah sebuah barang. Suaranya ingin meraung keluar memaki kedua lelaki di hadapannya yang saling menatap dalam tetapi harus gagal ketika sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dari posisi tersudutnya sejak tadi dan membawanya kebelakang punggung lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Tentu milikku, jadi lebih baik kau pergi sebelum sesuatu yang keras melukai wajahmu"

Ancaman seorang pangeran sekolah tidak pernah menjadi bualan semata jika sudah menyangkut kata kepemilikkan. Sudah pernah terjadi dimana seluruh anak buahnya bahkan dirinya hampir tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ketika mencoba mengganggu seorang murid yang membawakan tas Chanyeol saat menuju parkiran karena pemiliknya yang malas mengambilnya sendiri. Ck.

Itulah mengapa orang se-acuh dan sedingin Chanyeol banyak di puja sana-sini meskipun pengakuannya sebagai seorang _straight_ sekalipun. Dia berbahaya;nakal;si kejam yang baik hati dan berwajah tampan –menyentuhnya adalah sesuatu yang fatal jika kau masih sayang nyawamu. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Byun Baekhyun lelaki kecil yang saat ini bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar itu. Karena sebagai musuh dia tidak berminat sekalipun untuk mendekati sang pangeran sekolah yang dieluh-eluhkan masyarakat _gay_ di luar sana. Hell.

Tanpa perlawanan Zico keluar dari toilet sambil menahan amarahnya. Bibirnya sempat berbisik pelan saat melewati Baekhyun, _"Aku akan mendatangimu lain kali manis"_ lalu melenggang pergi secepatnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu penasaran apa hubungan keduanya sebelumnya sehingga ketua geng itu cepat menyerah. Tetapi dia sedikit lega setidaknya berurusan dengan Chanyeol lebih baik dibandingkan lelaki yang memiliki banyak tato aneh di tubuhnya.

"Lelaki Brengsek itu kurang ajar sekali, apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku akan menghajarnya" Baekhyun akan mengejar Zico yang telah meloloskan diri begitu saja dengan mudah namun tangannya tertarik kembali di tempat. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi kaku seperti sebelumnya.

"Mau pergi kemana, kita masih punya urusan" Sebenarnya kelakuannya tadi hanya sebuah alasan agar dia bisa keluar dari situasi _terjebak berdua_ bersama Chanyeol untuk ketiga kalinya. Ughh Baekhyun sangat tidak beruntung.

"Urusan apa. tidak ada yang penting di antara kita berdua" suaranya terdengar menantang dan tak tahu terimakasih tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang terus melihat kearah bawah menolak untuk menatap lelaki yang masih memegang tangan kirinya erat.

"Ikut aku"

… **.**

 **..**

"Yak! Kenapa kau membawaku kembali ke asrama? Kita masih harus sekolah dan aku tidak mau melewatkan jam pertamaku sekali lagi"

Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli dia terus menyeret Baekhyun hingga memasuki pintu kamar mereka. Lalu mengunci pintu dan membawa si kecil ke kamar mandi.

"Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini. Ya Park Chanyeol kau tidak akan macam-macam padakukan. Kau itu _straight_ , lebih suka melon daripada pisang kan?" Baekhyun menanyakan semua hal yang ada di diotaknya saat ini ketika lelaki tinggi itu semakin melangkahkan kakinya maju mendesaknya untuk memasuki kaca buram di dalam kamar mandi mereka.

Jika di perhatikan sekali lagi ada sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut yang lebih tinggi tetapi dasar Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bersuara untuk menyadarkan kelakuan Chanyeol hingga suara rendah itu harus teredam.

Kini keduanya berada pada tempat sempit tersebut dengan tubuh saling berhadapan. Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol sejak tadi karena dia masih punya malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh polesan _make-up_ seperti perempuan. Jika memang benar, maka dipastikan pria tiang itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa menunduk? Sudah menyadari kesalahanmu"

 _Sial._

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak bersuara maupun bergerak. Ruangan sempit ini sangat membatasi semua pergerakannya. Bau harum bekas mandi yang khas tersebar memenuhi lubang hidungnya membuat perasaanya sedikit tenang.

"Jangan hanya diam. Kau kemanakan sikat gigiku disini pendek!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada wadah tabung menggantung tempat menyimpan peralatan mandi di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Baru saja dia merasa waras atas segala kewaspadaannya dimulai dari si ketua geng dan anteknya lalu sekarang Chanyeol menambahnya menjadi lebih menjengkelkan lagi.

"Mana kutahu itu sikat gigimu sendiri kenapa bertanya padaku" bentak Baekhyun, akhirnya si kecil bernyali membawa mukanya mendongak menatap kesal tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Lagipula kau yang duluan membuang sikat gigiku, jadi kalau punyamu hilang berarti itu balasan untukmu" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menang mendengar perkataannya barusan. Walaupun itu bukan perbuatannya, dia cukup berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mau membalaskan dendamnya. Si kecil tampaknya sangat puas.

"Huh lucu sekali, itu akibat kesalahanmu sendiri berani menyamai sikat gigiku" balas Chanyeol sengit sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau bilang? _menyamai_? Heol.. Kau pikir di dunia ini semua milikmu. Banyak pabrik di Korea yang memproduksi _merek_ sikat gigi kebanggaanmu itu. Ribuan orang _**ani**_ jutaan orang diluar sana banyak yang menggunakannya juga. Kenapa tidak kau buang milik mereka semua dan tuntut sekalian mereka di pengadilan! Daripada menuduhku yang menyamai selera tinggimu lebih baik kau– hmmpphh"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. Seluruh syarafnya tiba-tiba menegang sempurna. Baekhyun menutup rapat kelopak matanya secara spontan seolah dia mencoba mencari tahu situasi apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini. Chanyeol menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih menuntut tetapi juga lembut. Kedua tangan yang awalnya memegang lengannya kini mulai menekan kepala Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jauh di dalam batinnya, Baekhyun ingin menolak segala ketidakwajaran ini –menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan yang berdosa. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak berbuat banyak untuk menghentikannya. Dia hanya diam tak berkutik layaknya anak kucing yang senang dibelai oleh majikannya. Terasa lembut dan menyenangkan.

Bibir tebal itu terus menyesapi bibir lawan mainnya yang memiliki tekstur lebih tipis dan kenyal dari miliknya. Chanyeol menekan bibir itu lebih dalam, melumatnya dari bagian atas menuju bawah bergantian. Si kecil bersikukuh untuk tidak membalasnya;mempertahankan kekhawatiran pada nafsu dan birahi yang bisa saja bangkit akibat kepiawaian seorang dalam berciuman. Dia tidak ingin terbuai begitu saja.

Mereka melewati banyak waktu dan terhitung pada detik ke 61, Chanyeol melepas tautan itu secara pelan dengan cara mengecupnya lembut. Menyisakan jejak basah pada kedua belah bibir tipis itu sehingga tampak lebih mengkilat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika menyadari satu hembusan nafas mengenai permukaan wajahnya.

Mata beningnya memandang tepat kearah pupil hitam yang sempat menghipnotisnya sesaat lalu tersadar ketika melihat jarak diantara mereka hanya sebesar jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun menghindari tatapan itu –bergerak mundur tetapi sesuatu yang keras menabrak punggungnya. _Dinding sialan!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Mencoba kabur lagi?" suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun membuat bulu di sekitar lehernya meremang tak tahu malu.

"A-aniya!" balas Baekhyun sedikit gagap. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi suara Baekhyun yang aneh.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Dan.. dan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku. Neo miccheoseo! Park Chanyeol kau harus ingat kalau kita adalah –Yakk jangan mendekat" sebuah teriakan perintah dari Baekhyun di akhir katanya terbilang terlambat bagi si pembangkang yang saat ini sudah meletakkan sebelah tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang si mungil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu, kenapa begitu cantik hari ini. Kau ingin menggodaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi tembam itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain –dimana terdapat semburat warna merah semakin mencolok.

Dari pertama matanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang entah sejak kapan terasa indah –Chanyeol mengarang sesuatu untuk menjadikan itu miliknya. Memberikan garis paten pembatas antara penguasa dan pihak yang tak berwenang. Agar ia bisa mengurung lalu menikmati sendiri temuannya. Begitu posesif tetapi memang itulah peraturannya.

Jiwa naifnya mengatakan Baekhyun adalah seorang dewi yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki mungil berisik yang menggemaskan. Mata lugunya melonjak kagum mengoreksi ketidak adanya cacat melingkupi wajah si kecil. Bibir bersyaratnya menyetujui jika rasa manis yang baru di kecapnya bukan karna pengaruh benda lembab yang mengolesi diatasnya tetapi itu murni dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Cup~ sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir basah itu sekali lagi.

"Rasa stroberi, emh –aku suka" ucap Chanyeol sedikit menggoda.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol segera menutup bibirnya cepat dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Hmm.. Baumu juga wangi, apa kau memang berniat menggodaku" Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya –mengendusi daerah sekitar perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Mulanya hanya sementara, tetapi semakin dalam ia menghirup aroma manis itu maka dipastikan alkohol bukan lagi sesuatu yang candu untuknya.

Hidungnya menjelajah turun menuju bagian dalam yang tertutupi kerah seragam itu. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun, tangan lainnya beraksi melonggarkan sedikit kerah baju itu –mengintip jauh kedalam bagaimana aroma itu semakin mempengaruhi akal sehat Chanyeol. Bibirnya gatal ingin mencicipi rasa dari kulit lembut itu, menjilatnya lalu menggigit kecil menimbulkan jerit merdu dari yang lebih pendek.

"Argkhh.. chanyeooolhh!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika gigi-gigi tumpul yang berjejer rapi itu menyentuh kulit sensitifnya –menghisap dalam dan menyebarkan ngilu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tertular. Tangannya berusaha mencegah keganasan Chanyeol yang semakin menenggelamkan gesekan giginya mengikutsertakan taring tajam itu mengoyak lebih.

"Hiks s..sakit" ucap Baekhyun merintih menahan bahu lebar itu dengan tangan mencengkram baju seragamnya erat sekali. Air matanya pecah mengingat betapa sakitnya gigitan Chanyeol pada lehernya seolah nadinya bisa putus jika pada saat itu juga lelaki berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan itu menyudahi acara _'mari mencicipi Baekhyun sepuasnya'._

Mata mereka saling bertemu, satu dengan mata beningnya yang penuh genangan air pada tepinya dan mata lainnya penuh kekosongan. Pelukan itu terlepas tiba-tiba seakan memberikan kesempatan ruang gerak bagi si kecil untuk pergi dari jangkauan Chanyeol secepatnya.

"SHIT..!"

Setelah bunyi debaman pintu luar tertutup, barulah Chanyeol mengumpat keras menyadari sesuatu yang keras bangkit di bawah tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Sudah biasa kan denger penyakit malas ituloh sejenis sindrom pengen ngaret karna gk nemu ide wkwkwk mian (;;/\;;) yaaa begitulah keadaan aing sekarang. Karna ini murni kesalahan aing makanya diusahakan chapter selanjutnya akan di update secepat yg author bisa. Hahaha

Thanks yang udh follow,favorit, bahkan review aku sayang kaliang guys seperti aku sayang pada Chanbaek mumumu :*:*:*

Salam chanbaek is realᵔᴥᵔ


	5. Chapter 5

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bumi di ciptakan untuk sebuah kehidupan dimana manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan mengisi kekosongan didalamnya. Mereka terus tumbuh dan berkembang sepanjang masa yang telah ditentukan oleh Sang Kuasa. Seiring berjalannya waktu kemajuan teknologi telah mengubah hampir seluruh aspek kehidupan manusia mulai dari cara bekerja hingga pola berpikir mereka.

Kejadian yang tak terduga dan mustahil- _pun_ bisa berlaku pada siapa saja. Mencintai saudara sendiri bahkan sampai membunuh orang yang dicintai adalah salah satu hal manusiawi yang terlalu menuai banyak rintangan dan beban berat untuk dirasakan. Itu terjadi karena manusia memiliki tiga cara berpikir.

 _Pertama,_ orang yang secara dangkal menilai hanya karena matanya mengatakan itu salah;tidak benar dan harus segera diluruskan maka sesuatu baginya akan menjadi sulit untuk selanjutnya. Hanya ada kebencian di dalamnya.

 _Kedua,_ orang yang secara mendalam mengetahui bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memiliki sisi baik dan buruk sehingga dia bisa menilainya secara adil tanpa memberatkan salah satunya. Keseimbangan adalah mottonya.

 _Ketiga,_ orang yang tidak hanya memahami fakta tetapi yang berkaitan juga. Dia memikirkan bagaimana cara mata bisa memperjelaskan sesuatu agar hati dan pikiran orang bisa selaras. Mereka adalah orang yang terbuka terhadap perbedaan. Kebahagiaan timbul dari keadaan apapun dan dimanapun.

Tuhan menganugrahkan Cinta **bukan** untuk dipelajari; dirasakan; di puja sedemikian rupa tetapi untuk dihargai akan ketulusannya. Menjaganya dari keburukan sifat dan perilaku manusia kejam lainnya.

Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki cara berpikir singkat dalam menyingkapi persoalan sederhana tentang **gay**. Dia hanya bisa melihat kesalahan didepan matanya, ketika cinta menghampiri kedua pasangan sejenis pikirannya menolak dan menghujat pada hubungan haram itu. _–Cinta mereka tidak berhak mendapat pengakuan apalagi pengampunan._

Chanyeol hanya tidak sadar bahwa hatinya mulai mengasihi pikirannya yang dangkal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **The Halved"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hidup sebagai putra tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat memiliki alur sendiri di setiap jalan ceritanya. Kekayaannya melimpah;tersebar dimana-mana, hanya menyebutkan namanya saja orang-orang akan segera menundukkan kepala memberikan rasa hormat. Tetapi orang dewasa kaya itu lupa bahwa ada begitu banyak hal tidak dapat ia hitung di dunia ini. Dan salah satunya adalah **cinta** …

Chanyeol merupakan orang yang terlahir diantara kekuasaan dan harta tersebut. Ayahnya yang penuh kemewahan dan Ibunya yang selalu mengatur kebahagiannya. Tidak ada cinta kecuali ia harus menggalinya sendiri tanpa kepercayaan.

.

.

.

 **~Present~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tentu bi nanti aku akan melihatnya…. Tidak masalah, jaga kesehatan bibi…. Percayakan saja padaku… Ndee.." lalu panggilan telepon itu berakhir.

"Siapa? Ibunya Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk lesu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, serasa beban berat bertambah di kedua pundaknya tiba-tiba. "Apa dia membuat ulah lagi makanya kau disuruh untuk melihat keadaannya?" kali ini hanya hendikan bahu yang terangkat.

Kedua manusia separuh gelap terang ini baru saja sampai pada ruangan kelas tepat waktu untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi permohonan kecil dari seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan sahabat menyebalkan semacam Chanyeol mengharuskan mereka kembali mengisi daftar keterlambatan lagi pada jam pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaannya memburuk karena tubuhnya bereaksi terlalu cepat diluar kemauannya. Chanyeol percaya ini disebut dengan desakan gairah yang meluap. Kebutuhannya terbengkalai sedangkan jalan untuk menyelesaikannya dibatasi. Matanya melirik sekali lagi gundukan besar di balik celananya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini. Masa mudanya menjadi suram begitu Ibunya mencampuri urusan duniawinya.

Chanyeol meremas seluruh rambutnya menjadi berantakan di atas toilet duduk. Keraguannya membesar bersamaan juniornya yang menegang keras. Tidak! Bahkan menyentuh kelaminnya sendiri hanya dia lakukan disaat mandi bukan saat genting seperti ini. Kehidupan seksualnya selalu terpuaskan dari tangan orang lain. Lalu bagaimana dia harus mencari mangsa untuk mengatasi kesalahan ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya fantasi seorang gadis manapun" erang Chanyeol begitu putus asa. Memang benar selama ini Chanyeol selalu membayar para wanita penghibur itu ketika hormon kelelakiannya meletup. Dia tidak pernah peduli bagaimana wajah orang itu atau latar belakang apa yang dimilikinya. Selama juniornya terpuaskan maka terpujilah hasil kerjanya dengan bayaran mahal.

Walaupun sering bergonta-ganti wanita Chanyeol tidak sembarangan memasukkan penisnya begitu saja jika mereka tidak ahli dalam memberi kepuasan. Dia hanya tidak mudah terangsang, tetapi mengetahui kejantanannya tiba-tiba menegang membuat Chanyeol harus memikirkan alasan lain selain karena birahi tak terkendalinya.

"Majalah porno Jongin. Benar tapi… ah sialan bergerak saja membuatku kesakitan" umpatan itu keluar ketika ia mencoba berdiri dari closet. Celana sekolahnya yang ketat semakin membuat juniornya terhimpit sehingga benda keras yang tidak segera dibebaskan itu akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Maka dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memutuskan membuka resleting celananya dan menggantungkan hingga batas pahanya.

Benda tumpul itu mengembang seketika. Menampilkan keperkasaanya yang sukses membuat wanita manapun pasti menjerit untuk segera dimasuki. Tanpa malu-malu juniornya menegak tinggi;mengacung keras;panas dan siap. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya melingkupi batang besar itu erat. Matanya terpejam mencoba membayangkan seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan fantasi _liar_ nya saat ini, namun semakin mencari-cari selalu kata _imagine not found_ yang ia temukan.

Buntu.

Pikirannya berlari mencari akal lain, menyuruh ingatannya kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu dimana orang terakhir yang dilihatnya sangat tepat bisa Chanyeol jadikan sebagai objek kenikmatannya. Ya. Laki-laki pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan kulit putih bersihnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya sekarang ini. Jari-jari tangannya meremas kuat batang itu kala Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman seindah langit biru tanpa awan dengan kicauan burung-burung berterbangan bebas.

Mata sipit itu mengedip perlahan seolah mempertontonkan kelopak matanya yang bercorak _black current_ dengan gradasi merah keunguan pada ujungnya. Sangat cantik dan mempesona. Baekhyun memiringkan wajah memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu nan menggoda.

 _Chanyeolllh~_

Suara serak mendayu itu menyapa gendang telinganya, menggetarkan pusat gairahnya yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangannya mengakibatkan gerakan naik turun dengan acak secara perlahan namun kuat disetiap tekanannya.

Desahan berat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _The ice Prince_ di sekolahnya menjabarkan betapa erotisnya geraman sexy yang keluar patah-patah dari kedua belah bibir tebal itu. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatan imaginasinya sampai sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar jilatan lidah Baekhyun di telinganya dapat memicu lahar panas pada batang lunaknya yang membengkak maksimal.

Uap musim panas terasa ikut campur melebur menjadi satu menempel ke seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas basah yang tercetak pekat di beberapa bagian bajunya dan rambutnya yang semula kaku ke atas menjadi sedikit turun kebawah karena kelembaban air yang bermunculan di kulit kepalanya akibat aktivitas yang dilakukannya pada daerah kemaluannya.

Tangannya mulai kebas sedari tadi hanya berfokus membelai kejantanannya yang tak kunjung datang. Dia ingin menyelesaikan secepatnya. Mengakhiri keadaan memilukan yang bisa menyerang reputasi dan harga diri setinggi cita-cita orang lain yang ingin mendapatkan hatinya.

Jiwanya sedang terganggu.

Pikirannya kacau.

Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol mulai membayangkan lelaki mungil itu menduduki pahanya dan mulai menggesekkan pantatnya di atas kesejatiannya. Tiba-tiba seisi dunia mengerang seakan ikut terbawa merasakan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Mereka sama-sama bergerak liar untuk saling merapatkan desakan itu. Kejantanannya menjerit ngilu karena berusaha menembus celana kain yang masih menutupi bongkahan kenyal di dalam sana, mengejeknya agar lebih bersemangat lagi mengoyaknya supaya tidak menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Hormonnya memberontak kala merasakan pusaran nafsu menggerogoti kewarasannya. Penisnya berhasil merobek kain celana itu seolah memiliki ketajaman layaknya pisau lalu menerobos tepat pada lubang berkerut yang sejak tadi menelan kegelisahan berhasratnya. Sosok diatasnya melenguh keras dengan mencengkeram erat kedua sisi lengannya.

Dia tahu inilah waktunya dimana desahan akan saling bersahutan dan bunyi kedua kulit yang bertabrakan menambah sensasi berlebih pada kocokan di kedua telapak tangannya.

Tubuhnya mengejang memaksa dagunya tertarik keatas sehingga kepalanya mendongak dan punggungnya melengkung hebat. Penglihatannya memutih mengosongkan seluruh tampungan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya setelah teriakan menggema syarat akan kepuasan tanpa dasar itu harus berangsur menghilang.

Sesuatu telah keluar dengan deras melalui sela-sela jarinya yang telah berhenti bermain dibawah sana.

Park Chanyeol bersandar lelah di atas _closet_ dengan penis yang melemas dan sperma yang berceceran di bawah lantai.

Bayangan baekhyun masih tersenyum cantik di atas pangkuannya lengkap dengan pakaian seragam yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" gumamnya kemudian memejamkan matanya berharap apa yang dilaluinya barusan hanyalah mimpi semata atau setidaknya kenyataan yang berubah menjadi mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak tepat di depan ruangan lab bahasa yang sepi setelah berlari cukup jauh dari asramanya. Tubuhnya letih dan juga berkeringat karena terlalu memaksakan tenaganya yang terkuras hanya untuk melarikan diri dari sosok _itu._

"Hah.. Hah.. Hhh"

Nafasnya berantakan membuat sulit bagi Baekhyun sekedar menormalkannya hingga pegangan pada dindingpun harus dilakukannya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba memberat menjadikan penglihatannya kadang buram lalu berputar-putar memusingkan pikirannya. Sebelah tangannya bersikeras mengusir kelelahannya dengan memijat pelipisnya yang juga ikut berdenyut.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa keadaan Baekhyun selemah itu hanya kerena berlari dari asrama lantai 3 menuju sekolah tanpa berhenti meski jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sekalipun. Tentu saja itu sangat menyita staminanya yang belum terisi sesuap makanan sedikitpun sejak kemarin malam.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disana?" terdengar seruan seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya tersentak akibat terkejut.

Lelaki itu mendatangi Baekhyun dengan langkah kaki seperti tidak yakin. Sedangkan yang di tanya merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak keras membuatnya ingin mati mendadak bila orang yang memergoki Baekhyun adalah salah satu guru killer atau guru kedisiplinan. Dia masih ingin hidup setidaknya untuk sekarang, tidak tau nanti.

Baekhyun membalik badannya perlahan mengeratkan pegangannya pada dinding rata itu meskipun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada kerja jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. _Tuhan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku_ -doanya dalam hati. Matanya kini menatap sosok lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali" lelaki itu menjawab dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung" ucap lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dalam seakan meminta penjelasan.

"I-itu.." Baekhyun balik menatap lelaki didepannya tetapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa jadi– "Lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun membalik pertanyaan yang sama juga pada lelaki itu.

"Eh?" lelaki itu terperanjat mengenai pertanyaan Baekhyun yang mendadak.

"Apa kau membolos?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak usah mengelak, aku akan melaporkanmu" Baekhyun bergegas pergi seolah apa yang ia katakan pasti dilakukannya padahal ia hanya berusaha kabur dari lelaki itu yang bisa saja nanti ganti melaporkannya.

"Tunggu.."

Tarikan tangan itu tidaklah sekeras yang terlihat, tetapi badan pendek Baekhyun langsung limbung membentur dada bidang itu.

"Awh.." pekik Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kembali.

"Oh maafkan aku, kau tidak apa.. Oh wajahmu semakin memucat"

"K-kau" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan bicaranya karena detik itu juga tubuhnya langsung terjatuh tetapi berhasil tertangkap oleh lengan lelaki itu.

"Hey bangun, hey!" tepukan pada pipi berisi itu di lakukan berkali-kali namun mata sipit itu tak kunjung terbuka - _pingsan_.

"BAEKHUNNN!" teriakan seseorang mengejutkan lelaki itu yang masih menahan berat badan Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda pendek berlari kesetanan menuju kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan begini apa yang kau lakukan padanya hey aku bertanya padamu jangan hanya diam saja cepat jawab aku kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu karena bertindak kurang ajar pada seniormu aku tidak main-main kau bisa saja mendapat-"

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo hyung, aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau hyung tidak berhenti bicara. Dan satu hal lagi aku tidak melakukan apapun tiba-tiba dia pingsan begitu saja" terang lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya secara ringkas dan jelas.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata bulatnya tidak percaya pada lelaki yang ternyata sangat dikenalnya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu tapi kalau sampai kau terbukti berbuat aneh-aneh pada sahabatku status wakil ketua osis-mu aku pastikan akan dicabut arra!" seketika lelaki itu menelan ludahnya payah.

"Sekarang bantu aku membawanya ke UKS astaga wajahnya pucat sekali rambutnya juga basah karena keringat padahal setahuku tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo yang khawatir terus mengoceh berlebihan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Jisoo-ya cepatlah apa kau tidak lihat aku keberatan.."

Lelaki yang bernama Jisoo itu hanya bisa menggerutu sebal mendengar kecerewetan Kyungsoo. _Aku yang membopong kenapa dia yang ribut._

 _Huh.._

.

.

.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan iris mata cokelat gelapnya yang indah. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi secara berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya;menyandarkan pada dinding di atas tempat tidurnya. Keadaan ruangan itu sangatlah bersih dan putih. Mungkin yang berwarna hanyalah dirinya. Jemarinya mengusap selimut tebal menutupi sebagian bawah tubuhnya berwarna putih yang selembut beludru itu, mengagumi betapa bersihnya permukaannya hingga noda hitam setitik serpihan debupun tak ia jumpai sedikitpun. Bahkan setiap sudut dinding dan celah kayu meja kursi tidak ada yang terkelupas maupun tergores.

Benda-benda di salam sana tak ada bedanya dengan selimut itu, layaknya kesucian abadi semua hal yang kotor tidak nampak sekecil apapun. Seperti tak seorangpun pernah menyentuhnya.

 _Putih._

 _Bersih..._

 _Terang…_

 _Dan Bercahaya._

Benar-benar sangat indah meskipun hanya sebuah kesederhanaan dengan warna dominan yang murni. Baekhyun berfikir ia seperti sedang berada di atas awan. Berperan bagai malaikat bersayap putih lalu terbang kesana kemari membantu manusia yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

 _Ah rasanya seperti mimpi.._

Tunggu..

Jangan bilang kalau dia saat ini memang–

-Cklek-

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan ucapan seseorang mengikuti setelahnya. Pria berjas putih bersih itu berjalan menghampirinya lalu berhenti di samping ranjangnya dan mendudukkan tubunya pada sebuah kursi yang sama putihnya dengan bajunya. Seakan dua warna itu tercampur menjadi satu menjadikan orang lain pasti akan berpendapat bahwa orang itu tidak menduduki apapun di bawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli itu sungguh. Ketakjubannya lebih teralihkan pada sosok pria yang saat ini duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa sudah merasa baikan?" tanya orang itu penuh kelembutan.

Bolehkah Baekhyun tertawa sekarang. Pasalnya orang yang mengajaknya bicara saat ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang patut dia kagumi maupun mampu membuatnya terpana. Suara berat yang baru-baru ini selalu mengisi gendang telinganya dengan begitu banyak rentetan kalimat kasar dan umpatan kembali lagi namun dengan nada paling lembut yang pernah ada.

 _Oh Tuhan kenapa kau berikan aku mimpi aneh seperti ini lagi –desah Baekhyun dalam hati._

Pria itu tersenyum melihat keterpakuan Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya diam.

"Ini bukan mimpi Baekhyun, aku nyata" Baekhyun tertegun untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Apa dia bisa mendengar suara hatiku?_

"Tentu saja aku bisa" pria itu menjawab sekali lagi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Kali ini hanya mulutnya yang merespon;menganga mendengar pernyataan pria di hadapannya yang tepat dalam menimpali kebingungan Baekhyun.

 _Dia bukan Park Chanyeol. Aku yakin itu dan ini pasti mimpi._

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku memang Park Chanyeol lelaki yang menciummu di dalam kamar mandi tadi pagi" Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar penuturan terbuka dari lelaki yang mengaku sebagai _roommate-_ nya tersebut.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan sekali" lalu pipinya semakin bertambah merah ketika tangan besar itu merambat membelai wajahnya.

 _Kumohon cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Sadarkan aku Tuhan, jangan membuatku terlarut dalam keindahan ini._ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan Chanyeol pada wajahnya semakin terasa lembut dan menenangkan.

"Apa aku memang sangat menyebalkan sehingga kau tidak ingin menatap wajahku dan menginginkan mimpi ini cepat berakhir" ucap Chanyeol sedikit sedih.

Baekhyun otomatis langsung membuka matanya dan menangkap raut kecewa pada wajah tampan itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak peduli terhadap ekspresi itu tetapi mengapa hatinya tergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya seperti dilakukan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

Kulit pada rahang tegas itu terasa lembut di permukaan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menelusuri garis kaku tersebut dari atas lalu kembali kebawah menggerakkan ibu jarinya dengan arah berbeda.

"Aku jelas-jelas bermimpi dan sadar kalau kau bukanlah nyata, tetapi melihat sikapmu yang begitu lembut seperti ini aku sangat senang" Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. (ya ampun gue melting sendiri bayangin ini,)

"Ini memang aku yang sebenarnya Baekhyun" namun gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban ketidak percayaan pada ucapan Chanyeol. "Tidak kau hanya mimpi"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mengembalikan sifat asliku ini. Mengubahku menjadi lelaki lembut yang mampu membuatmu bahagia" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel pada pipinya. Menaruh harapan pada sesuatu hal tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Ta-tapi kita kan sama-sama lelaki Chanyeol"

"Memangnya salah"

"Tentu saja, pasangan takdir kita adalah seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan keturunan kelak bukan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan rahimpun dia tidak punya" balas Baekhyun agak kesal mengetahui kebodohan Chanyeol yang sama saja dengan dia di kehidupan nyatanya.

Tawa kecil itu menyapa alat pendengaran Baekhyun menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang mulai menyelubungi detak jantungnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau takutkan?"

"Aduh" sentilan pada dahinya menandakan kalau Chanyeol begitu gemas dengan pemikiran sempit Baekhyun yang terlampau cepat dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mendatangi mimpimu kembali jika kau masih bodoh begini"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya cemberut mendapat ejekan yang anehnya tidak terlalu membuatnya emosi seperti biasanya dia lakukan ketika Chanyeol menghinanya.

"Ini mimpiku dan aku memang tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi objekku. Sana pergi!" usir Baekhyun main-main.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Aku tidak akan kesini jika kau tidak memanggilku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menoel hidung kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol tetapi kalah cepat ketika gerakan tangan itu menyuruhnya diam. "Baiklah sebaiknya kau cepat bangun dari tidurmu, aku kasihan melihat temanmu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu"

Chanyeol mencoba membaringkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun pada ranjangnya, sedangkan yang disuruh hanya menurut tanpa protes.

"Ingat jangan abaikan kesehatanmu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencium bibir ranum itu hingga membuat sang pemiliknya ikut terpejam dan setelahnya semua kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang lelaki muda terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang saat ini. Mereka keluar masuk pada setiap gedung hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan lelaki lain yang sedang mereka pastikan keadaannya.

"Kuharap dia tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri"

"Hush.. hentikan pikiran bodohmu Kim Jongin. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu hanya karena seluruh fasilitas mewahnya di tahan"

"Lalu sekarang kemana dia, disekolah dia tidak datang dan seorang siswa mengatakan barusan melihat Chanyeol keluar asrama dengan wajah pucat seperti merasa frustasi"

Sehun membuka denah lokasi ibu kota korea selatan itu melalui ponsel canggihnya. Dia memeriksa kembali tempat mana yang belum sempat ia kunjungi.

"Setiap tempat minum langganannya sudah kita datangi, hotel tempat dia sering menyewa juga sudah kita masuki tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda di pernah menginjakkan kakinya disana. Kalaupun keluar kota aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan sudi untuk sekedar berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain" ungkap Sehun melontarkan anggapannya yang kemudian di angguki oleh Jongin.

"Hah aku lelah Sehun, sebaiknya kita membeli minum dulu di minimarket depan sana. Aku sangat haus" dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyeberang membeli sesuatu agar mengisi stamina mereka kembali yang sejak dari pagi sibuk mencari sahabat brengsek –sebut saja Chanyeol yang masih saja belum ketemu keberadaannya hingga siang ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin tidak ingin membolos sekolah atau sampai melibatkan masa depan mereka hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol yang kalau Jongin boleh jujur dia tidak terlalu peduli, hanya saja mendengar cerita salah satu siswa yang memergoki Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasi, mereka menjadi simpati dan berlanjut mengendap keluar lingkungan sekolah dan menghentikan taksi untuk kabur.

Ketika mereka akan memasuki minimarket seseorang menabrak bahu Jongin keras. Lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau menoleh ataupun sekedar meminta maaf. Jongin menggeram kesal.

"Yak berhenti kau!"

Lelaki bertopi dan bermasker hitam senada dengan warna jaketnya itu menghentikan langkahnya namun dia tetap diam di tempat tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat melihat punggung lebar itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya yang disembunyikan. Dahinya menyerngit seolah dia sangat familiar pada sosok itu.

"Chanyeol" seru Sehun berdiri menghadap lelaki tinggi itu yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Jongin yang tersadar dengan lamunannya langsung saja membuka topi itu untuk memastikan dugaannya dan mendapat penolakan tetapi dia berhasil melepaskannya. Rambut coklat madu itu menguar berantakan menutupi dahinya. Dari sela helain rambut poninya Jongin dan Sehun melihat kilatan kemarahan dari kedua mata lebar itu.

"Berhenti dan jangan menggangguku"

"Kau mau kemana. Kita mencarimu dari tadi pagi brengsek" ucap Jongin emosi mendengar perintah Chanyeol.

"Cih tidak usah sok peduli kepadaku. Urusi saja orientasi seksual kalian"

BUG–

Orang-orang disekitar dan para pejalan kaki yang melintas dibuat terkejut atas kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Mereka merasa penasaran tetapi lebih memilih diam melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tanpa berani mencampuri urusan anak muda zaman sekarang – _mungkin tentang seorang gadis._

Biasanya Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing terhadap segala hinaan yang keluar dari bibir penuh itu namun kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Chanyeol perlu mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada bogem yang baru saja dia layangkan beberapa detik lalu.

"Dengar! Kau boleh saja membenci kami karena itu hakmu, tetapi berhentilah merendahkan kita dengan mengungkit kelainan itu seolah sebuah penyakit berbahaya.

Kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai cinta Chanyeol, jadi sebelum aku memukulmu lagi sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah dan jangan membuat kami harus bertanggung jawab terhadapmu keparat!"

Lelaki berkulit paling putih itu langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Emosinya meluap meninggalkan kesan sabar dari watak aslinya, pertanda Sehun benar-benar sangat marah.

"Aku tidak tau kau berubah begitu banyak, kupikir kita bisa seperti dulu tapi sepertinya kau masih belum bisa menerima kami. Aku pergi." Kata Jongin kemudian berlalu mengejar Sehun yang terlebih dahulu pergi. Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam kaku berdiri di tepi jalan dengan orang-orang yang berjalan melaluinya seakan tak menganggapnya ada.

Chanyeol menertawakan diri setelah sekian lama mematung hingga membuat seorang pekerja pengangkut barang di dekatnya merasa ketakutan dan berujung masuk ke dalam toko secara terburu. Mungkin di pikirannya Chanyeol adalah salah satu pasien rumah sakit gila yang kabur lalu menyamar menjadi seorang maniak dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Hahaha–cinta. Tidak ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini"

Lelaki tinggi itu meneruskan jalannya kembali dengan menenteng kresek putih agak besar berisi barang belanjaan yang selesai dibelinya di minimarket tadi sambil tertawa tidak jelas kemudian sekali-kali meringis di sela mata berkedipnya. Pukulan Sehun memang telak mengenai pelipis dekat mata sebelah kirinya.

"Oh Sehun akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan kesehatan itu sedikit heboh dengan kedatangan beberapa siswa yang berkerumunan di sekitar pintu masuk dan jendela yang tidak tertutup tirainya.

Mereka semua ingin melihat keadaan lelaki pendek yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang UKS yang berukurang sedang itu. Tidak ada yang aneh jika mengingat orang pingsan pasti karena tubuhnya kurang nutrisi dan kelelahan.

Tetapi ini Baekhyun, siswa baru berwajah manis yang sempat tergeletak cantik di gendongan Ji soo siswa populer sebagai wakil ketua osis dan ditemani juga Kyungsoo siswa yang terkenal kegalakannya sebagai ketua asrama tingkat dua. Namun dibandingkan itu semua ada yang lebih menyita perhatian mereka yaitu seseorang yang kini berdiri menyender pada meja nakas samping ranjang putih itu.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sadarnya, apa dia tertidur?" tanya lelaki misterius itu yang bosan menunggu mata Baekhyun terbuka.

"Kau tidak mendengar tadi apa kata Miss Hyuna kalau Baekhun itu kelelahan dan kurang nutrisi jadi tubuhnya lemas membuatnya harus beristirahat sedikit lama jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan menunggunya hingga sadar" ketus Kyungsoo menjawab ucapan seseorang itu.

"Hey apa kau sedang marah padaku karena aku baru datang sekarang. Aishh– China ke Korea butuh waktu lama untuk melintas. Memangnya aku supermen tidak butuh tumpangan langsung terbang meluncur kehadapanmu tepat waktu. Heol" ucap lelaki itu dengan wajah cemberut sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal.

"Bukan begitu Luhanie kau tau kan selama kepergianmu aku kesepian disini tidak punya siapapun yang bisa kuajak bermain dan berbagi cerita membuatku selalu merindukan ocehanmu apalagi si hitam itu akhir-akhir ini sering menggangguku menyebalkan sekali tetapi sekarang aku senang melihatmu disini"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan bersendekap itu;menggoyangkannya seakan meminta pengertian untuk ucapan sebelumnya dengan aksen sedikit meniru anak kecil.

Mata yang serupa rusa tersebut memutar keatas kala mendengar rengekan kecil sahabatnya. Kalau sudah begini dia bisa apa kecuali mencubit kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo melebar.

"Aw sakit Luhan! Jangan mulai mengganggu pipiku jika tidak ingin lehermu patah"

Tidak ini gawat.

Seharusnya Luhan –yang notebene sebagai _ulzzang_ sekolah– tau kalau lelaki pendek di hadapannya ini pemegang sabuk hitam judo di sekolahnya.

Suasana ruangan mendadak suram.

Luhan menelan ludah sulit.

"Eyy.. ki-kita kan baru bertemu Kyung tidak perlu dianggap serius begitu" ucapan sok akrab itu mencoba mencairkan tatapan tajam manusia berkedok burung hantu tersebut.

"Eh lihat dia mulai sadar" seru Jisoo menghentikan aksi kedua sunbaenya yang mungkin akan saling adu mulut.

"Baekhun–"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu merasa cemas menunggu si mata sipit terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar. Siswa yang berkerumunan di luarpun juga merasakan hal sama menantikan kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Oh ayolah ini bukan drama action tetapi kenapa wajah-wajah disana terlihat sangat khawatir seakan takut melihat korban yang selamat kehilangan penglihatannya karena tidak segera mengeluarkan suaranya.

Baekhyun sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya tetapi tatapannya seolah kosong seperti tak bernyawa. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang bertanya di sampingnya tidak mendapat respon sama sekali.

"Apa dia menjadi bisu?" ucapan Luhan tidak berhasil membuat keadaan semakin membaik malah menambah ketegangan disekitarnya.

"O-oke lebih baik aku memanggil miss Hyuna" setelah mendapat tatapan kematian dari Kyungsoo barulah Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan alih memanggil petugas kesehatan sekolahnya. Namun baru saja dia akan melangkah dari arah pintu orang yang di carinya sudah muncul bersamaan dengan dua siswa lain membuntuti dari belakang dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

Salah satu dari kedua siswa itu terkejut sesaat ketika melihat kehadiran orang lain di ruang rawat kemudian menutupinya dengan tatapan datar. Luhan memperhatikan setiap langkah tersebut hingga berada disampingnya. Bibirnya terkunci dan tatapannya menjadi turun kebawah. Pundak mereka bersinggungan namun tidak benar-benar bersentuhan.

"Babyyyy… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara ini muncul pertama kali mendahului keterkejutan lain dimata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengabaikan nada khawatir Jongin yang bersungut di sebelahnya sedangkan dia sendiri lebih memilih menatap Sehun berada di samping Luhan yang masih berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Aku menyuruh mereka membatuku membawa obat-obatan dari Lab" tunjuk dagu lancip mulus itu pada beberapa kantung kresek di masing-masing tangan Sehun dan Jongin lalu Miss Hyuna berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun "Oh kau sudah siuman rupanya"

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari rasa malu karena jawaban Miss Hyuna segera menoleh pada tubuh terbaring Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sehun membuka suara. Dia terlihat cukup khawatir jika kita teliti dari nadanya tetapi tubuh tinggi tegap itu masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin sudah mendekat ke arah ranjang dengan berdiri pada ujung kaki yang masih tertutupi selimut tersebut. "Apa kau sakit?"

"PABBO!"

"AGK!"

Ringisan Jongin yang mengusak kepalanya hanya mendapat tanggapan gelengan kepala dari Miss Hyuna dan Jisoo.

"Astaga kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu bodoh sekali sudah jelas kalau Baekhyun di bawa ke ruang kesehatan tandanya dia memang sakit apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran sehingga otakmu tidak terpakai untuk berpikir sedikit pintar eoh–!" akhirnya keluar sudah mode ganas Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak tadi terbendung ingin memukul Jongin ketika mereka bertemu.

"Itu karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu baby jadi tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal lain lagi" gombal Jongin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Jisoo memasang ekspresi ingin muntah sedang Sehun memutar matanya Jengah. Tanpa orang lain ketahui hal tersebut tetap tidak mengganggu sama sekali pada keadaan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong atap ruangan tersebut.

Ketika semua orang fokus membicarakan pasangan konyol antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Luhan bermaksud pergi diam-diam tanpa pamitan. Kakinya mulai melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melangkah tetapi sebuah telapak tangan yang agak kasar dan besar menangkap lembut pergelangan tangannya.

"Miss aku akan menaruh obat-obatannya disini. Karena kurasa banyak yang akan menemani Baekhyun aku permisi keluar terlebih dahulu" kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan keluar ruangan ikut bersamanya.

Semua siswa sudah pergi sebelumnya tepat ketika Miss Hyuna datang dan membubarkan kerumunan yang mengganggu privasi pasiennya.

Kembali pada suasana di dalam ruang kesehatan, beberapa pasang mata disana terlihat khawatir atas keterdiaman Baekhyun yang seperti mayat hidup tersebut. Miss Hyuna mengecek ulang kondisi siswanya.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya miss Hyuna setelah selesai memeriksa. Sayangnya lelaki pendek itu tetap terdiam tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Apa dia kesurupan?" ini pertanyaan bodoh kedua yang dilontarkan Jisoo tetapi tidak mengundang kemarahan dari si mata burung hantu yang ikut terdiam seperti berpikiran sama.

Jongin yang mendengar kejanggalan itu merasa kesal dan berusaha menyadarkan tatapan kosong Baekhyun dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya. "Baek –baekhyun –baek apa kau dengar suaraku?"

Miss Hyuna tersenyum pada pernyataan Jisoo dan perlakuan Jongin serta ketakutan Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa" ujarnya sebelum menghentikan kebrutalan Jongin yang semakin menjadi.

Tangan ramping itu mengusap pelipis yang mendingin itu dengan lembut. Wajah miss Hyuna merunduk;mensejajarkan dengan telinga siswanya. "Baekhyun… apa yang kau pikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi kembalilah ke dunia nyata" lalu detik itu juga mata itu berkedip-kedip. Jika tidak dalam posisi yang sangat dekat mungkin Miss Hyuna tidak bisa mendengar gumaman selaras desisan nafas itu.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja melihat tontonan sulap. Dilain sisi Jongin dan Jisoo hanya terkagum-kagum dengan mulut melebar tidak percaya akan kehebatan dokter sekolahnya seperti memiki ilmu penghilang hipnotis.

"Baekhun–" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kelewat bahagia karena mendapati mata sipit itu menoleh kepadanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga cukup merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya pagi tadi.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di ruang kesehatan Baek –Tidak –Jangan bergerak dulu tubuhmu masih lemas" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan menyiapkan obat untuk kau minum" setelahnya miss Hyuna beranjak pergi ke ruang kerjanya yang hanya dibatasi tirai yang digeser melalui tiang diatasnya.

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa? aku mendengarmu jatuh pingsan di depan lab Bahasa. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sana di saat jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung?" kata Jongin dengan pertanyaan beruntunnya.

"Kim Jongin bertanyalah satu-satu, kau pikir Baekhyun robot bisa langsung mengerti semua ucapanmu?"

Seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi karena dia merasa sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Kyungsoo menyebut namanya.

"Mau kemana kau jangan mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab, ingat Baekhyun pingsan itu karena ulahmu!"

"Apa! Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" Jongin yang tersulut emosi langsung menghampiri Jisoo lalu menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Hentikan Jongin-ssi!" terdengar suara Baekhyun melerai pertengkaran itu. Tubuhnya sudah setengahnya bangun dan bersandar pada dinding ranjang. Kyungsoo ikut membantu pergerakan tiba-tiba itu secara cepat tanggap.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat senang mengetahui ada banyak orang yang menemaninya di dalam ruangan ini selama dia pingsan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan satu kalipun ia akan mendapat perhatian berlebih di hari kedua bersekolahnya. Kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul mungkin saja mampu menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk Kyungsoo yang secara langsung menyambutnya sebagai sahabat di hari pertamanya. Aneh tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Dan sekarang dirinya tak mengharapkan banyak untuk seseorang yang mau melindunginya ketika ia tersakiti. Jongin menyediakan pukulan bagi siapa saja yang menyakitinya padahal Baekhyun sudah memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan awal mereka. Haha seharusnya mereka menjadi musuh karena kesalapahaman yang terjadi, tetapi Jongin menawarkan pertemanan yang menyenangkan di antara mereka.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku" terang Baekhyun memberi pernyataan sesungguhnya. Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian membiarkan Jisoo mendekati Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sunbae sudah mau menolongku dari kemarahan Jongin hyung" liriknya pada seseorang dibelakangnya sedikit takut, "kuharap sunbae cepat sembuh. Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu?"

"Ji-soo, wakil ketua OSIS kelas 1 A" ucap lelaki itu mantab sedikit menyombongkan posisinya hingga menimbulkan decakan malas dari Jongin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jisoo-ssi, terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini. Dan aku juga berharap kita bisa menjadi teman" Baekhyun tau ia sudah merepotkan banyak orang makadari itu mungkin sebuah senyuman manis darinya mampu merubah kesan aneh di antara keduanya.

"T-tidak masalah sunbae, a-aku juga senang bertemu dengan sun-sunbae" kata Jisoo sedikit terbata. Tidak taukah kau Baek bahwa saat ini adik kelasmu menjadi gugup akibat ulah sihir diantara lekukan bibirmu yang memukau.

"Sudah cepat sana pergi!" usir Kyungsoo yang seakan sadar dengan reaksi Jisoo segera merusak suasana dan menyuruh hoobaenya keluar.

 _Selalu saja si burung hantu ini menyebalkan–_

Sepeninggalnya Jisoo, Miss Hyuna datang sambil membawa obat dan air minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Sekolah sudah mengizinkan agar kau istirahat saja hari ini. Minumlah, tubuhmu lemah karena kau belum makan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menerima gelas yang berisi air putih itu. Sejenak tatapannya berubah kagum melihat penampilan wanita cantik itu. Busana panjang putih khas dokter melekat sopan tanpa harus mempertontonkan lekukan tubuhnya membuat dokter itu terlihat santai dengan gaya rambut pirangnya yang di kuncir satu.

"Jongin bisakah kau belikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun makan dan ajaklah Kyungsoo juga"

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut Miss?" protes Kyungsoo cepat.

"Karena kau kekasihku makanya kita tidak boleh berpisah. Ayo cepat kita keluar"

"Jawaban apa itu. Tidak!"

"Sudahlah ikut saja"

"Aku tidak mau"

Pertikaian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jongin seketika itu juga memanggul Kyungsoo di pundaknya layaknya karung beras yang siap di timbun. Pekikan dari dua mulut terpental keluar dari masing-masing milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menjerit sambil memukul punggung Jongin meminta di turunkan, hingga suara mereka tenggelam setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

Miss Hyuna hanya sanggup mengelus dada sekaligus menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua perilaku anak didiknya yang terkenal selalu bikin heboh sekolah itu.

"Apa itu terasa aneh bagimu?" satu tarikan kursi menjadi langkah awal dokter cantik itu memulai percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Panggil saja aku _miss Hyuna_ itu lebih nyaman bagiku Baekhyun, dan aku juga akan memanggilmu tanpa embel-ebel _–ssi_ "

"Oke miss"

 _Ah senyum itu lagi–_

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang sekolah ini?"

"Menyenangkan" jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Tidak ada yang mengganggumu? kau tahu kan siswa baru biasanya.." Miss Hyuna memilih menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya bersamaan punggungnya ia senderkan pada kursi duduk. Bukan bermaksud mengintimidasi hanya mencoba membuat si lelaki manis itu merasa nyaman dengan pembawaannya yang lebih santai.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Haruskah dia mengatakan semua isi pikirannya? Bolehkan dia berbicara tentang masalahnya? Dan bisakah dokter cantik ini dipercaya?

"Katakan Baekhyun. Aku bisa mendengar gumammanmu ketika kau di liputi halusinasi tadi. Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau sedikit berbeda dengan siswa yang lainnya"

Suara lembut itu sedikit mampu mempengaruhi kepercayaan Baekhyun namun detik itu juga dia kembali ragu dengan suaranya yang enggan untuk keluar.

"Warna merah sedikit ruam biru di leher bagian dalammu itu–" tunjuk miss Hyuna pada area kulit yang tertutupi kerah seragam Baekhyun, "apa ada seseorang yang mencoba menyakitimu?"

Kedua mata sipit itu sontak membelalak mendengar ucapan wanita di hadapannya yang sudah menyadari keadaannya. Tapi–

 _Tunggu! Apa gigitan itu membekas? Dan –dan tercetak jelas di leherku begitu? Aishhh~_

Umurnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun sudah sangat wajar bagi baekhyun mengenal kata apapun yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Pelukan, bergandengan tangan, kencan hingga ciumanpun otaknya tidak begitu bodoh untuk membedakannya.

"Baekhyun–"

"I-ini ha–hanya–hanya…" bibir bagian bawahnya dia gigiti dan arah bola matanya menjadi berpencar kemana-mana. Sebelah tangan kirinya meremas selimut sedangkan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk mengeratkan kancing pada bagian atas seragamnya yang percuma saja untuk ditutup-tutupi karena tanda itu memang tersembunyi di bagian dalam. Wajahnya memanas.

"Kkkk– kau itu benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan Baekhyun. Pantas saja kedatangan pertamamu di sekolah ini sempat menggemparkan"

Baekhyun menolehkan sekali lagi arah pandangnya terhadap wanita dewasa itu. _Apa dokter ini sedang menggodaku?_

"Beritahu aku kenapa kau menyebut nama Chanyeol di sela gumamanmu. Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran. Bagaimana kau mengenal pangeran es menyebalkan itu?" seperti gurun yang disiram lautan, lihatlah sekarang miss Hyuna berubah bertingkah sangat aneh. Kursi duduk yang semula berjarak cukup jauh semakin di Tarik mendekat menuju ranjang itu agar siku kedua tangannya bisa menopang dagunya.

Baekhyun refleks menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh menyisakan tempat untuk wanita itu gunakan. Pancaran matanya yang terlihat sangat antusias seolah membawa sengatan pembangkit energi listrik di sekitarnya… seakan berdebam-debam menanti kelanjutan cerita di episode terakhir drama favoritnya.

"errrr–miss, a-anda terlihat sangat bersemangat" Baekhyun berkata kikuk untuk menyampaikan maksud terselubungnya. Anggap saja seperti, _Apa anda waras miss?_

"Oh– apa aku terlalu kentara?"

"…"

"Baekhyun maaf membuatmu terkejut, tetapi aku adalah seorang _Fujoshi_ "

Tik

.

Tok

.

Tik

.

Tok

.

.

HAAAAAAA~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnnghh– s-sehunnhh berhentiiii"

Luhan melenguh ketika hisapan-hisapan lembut berhasil di bubuhkan di sekitar lehernya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tak menghiraukan suara perintah dari bibir _peach_ yang melolong untuk menghentikannya. Bibirnya malah semakin menjelajah turun menyesapi rasa dari lapisan kulit putih bersih itu.

Ruangan sempit yang jarang dikunjungi oleh penghuni sekolahan tersebut menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sehun untuk leluasa menikmati santapannya di sore hari. Berbekal kerinduan yang menjulang menembus jiwa kesepiannya beberapa hari belakangan ini, Sehun menggila.

Aroma Luhan sangat kental melekat pada indera penciuman dan perabanya membuat kecupan yang semula lembut menjadi meninggalkan bekas-bekas kasar di sekitar leher kekasihnya.

"mmphh–ngghh"

Rengkuhan paksa di sekitar pinggang Luhan mengakibatkan lipatan siku yang tertekuk itu menjadi penahan dada sang dominan dan jelas terlihat mengganggu aktivitas mulut keduanya. Sehun tidak memberikan jeda sama sekali untuk Luhan bisa mengais udara karena saat ini sudah dipastikan liur yang merembes keluar melalui sudut bibir yang lebih pendek adalah bukti kewarasannya.

"Se–mmphhunnmpphh–aghh"

Bibir itu merekah merah mendapat hisapan keras ketika sesi terakhir penyatuan mulut yang terjalin dalam hitungan 10 menit. Wajah cantiknya semakin membias indah terpantul dari alunan nafas yang terengah membangkitkan ruang kelaparan dari lidah Sehun untuk menjilati telinga Luhan.

"Nghh Sehunhh jangan menggodaku"

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku hem" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan arah pandangan tajam dan berujung meremas pinggang si kecil saat yang di ajak bicara menolak membalas tatapannya.

"Untuk apa! Lagipula selama ini kau juga tidak perduli padaku disana"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kekasihku merajuk eoh– Hey dengarkan aku dulu.." Luhan ingin lekas pergi dengan mendorong tubuh tinggi itu ketika Sehun menggodanya.

"…" Luhan berhenti bergerak.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu belajarmu Lu, kekasihku sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nama sekolah tidak mungkin aku menjadi egois" jelas Sehun sambil mengusap bekas liur di tepi bibir merengut itu.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu pabbo!" sungut Luhan memukul manja lengan Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sebanyak jumlah rambut di tubuhmu baby" goda Sehun sambil memainkan hidung mungil itu dengan menjepit ujungnya diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah yang di tekuk layaknya kepiting.

"Ish –bicara seperti itu lagi aku pergi" ketus Luhan malu seraya menepis tangan Sehun.

"Tidak bisa hari ini kau tawananku"

"Apa-apan itu.. kembali ke kelas sana!" perintah Luhan galak.

"Aku ingin berduaan dengan kekasihku"

"Sehun jangan membolos!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak jam pertama"

"APA! BAG–mmphh"

"Mulutmu memang lebih bagus kalau dibungkam begini mmhh" ucap Sehun di sela ciumannya yang sekali lagi mampu membuat Luhan kuwalahan menahan napas. Sepertinya kegiatan mereka akan terus berlanjut mari kita tinggalkan pasangan panas yang memendam rindu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam hari ..**

Ruang kamar yang bertuliskan angka 614 tersebut terdengar gaduh di dalam sana. Bahkan Baekhyun selaku pemilik kamar sampai menutup kedua telinganya tanda sangat terganggu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo sahabat barunya.

"Katakan aku tidak salah dengar?!"

Kyungsoo berjalan heboh menuju ranjang sebelah milik Baekhyun kemudian mengendusinya layaknya anjing penyidik yang bertugas mencari kebenaran di balik indera penciuman tajamnya. Hidung itu terus menyusuri setiap jejak aroma yang tertinggal, dimulai dari benda empuk penyangga kepala hingga lipatan ujung sprei. Kerutan dahi yang menonjol pada milik sahabatnya selama proses membaui –yang boleh Baekhyun bilang konyol– itu mendapat tatapan aneh darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aneh sekali Baekhun-ah aku hapal betul bau parfum mahal Chanyeol karena Jongin dulu pernah meminjamnya tapi aku tidak merasakan sama sekali aromanya di ranjang ini malah seperti tidak pernah terpakai" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan mata memicing.

"Aku sungguh tidak berbohong Kyungsoo-ah kalau aku memang satu kamar dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu" jawab Baekhyun cepat seakan mengerti kalau Kyungsoo sedang mencuragainya melalui tatapan itu. **Mengerikan**.

Mereka berdua berakhir di asrama karena sekolah telah selesai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Meskipun Baekhyun menolak dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah baik-baik saja tetapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh dengan dalih inilah gunanya menjadi tetangga kamar yang baik.

"Kepala Kang kemarin memberikan daftar nama penghuni baru angkatan sebelas kepadaku dan disana tertulis namamu Byun Baekhyun dan satunya lagi adalah PCY –astaga kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau itu nama singkatan dari Park Chanyeol pangeran sekolah ini aish bodohnya aku!" Kyungsoo memukul kesal kasur Chanyeol karena merutuki ketidak jeliannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku berkata benar" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar seperti menjadi kebiasaannya melakukan hal itu ketika kesal.

"Sebentar–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan –ya!" tingkah sahabatnya semakin luar biasa aneh kala hidung yang katanya setajam indera penciuman anjing itu beralih menyedot aroma Baekhyun beserta seisi ranjangnya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur di ranjangnya atau memang dia selalu keluar malam seperti saat ini dia tidak hadir sama sekali ketika di sekolah" jika tadi adalah tatapan penuh kecurigaan sekarang Kyungsoo menambahnya intens pada manik Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa? Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Baek itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bodoh._

"Baek aku mencium bau Chanyeol di ranjangmu"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara malam hari di pinggir jalan memang cukup menyayat kulit pada pertengahan musim gugur bulan ini. Terpampang jelas telapak tangan besar itu menggosok _hotpack_ pada masing-masing tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Sial hampir tengah malam, dia terlambat dan itu tandanya tubuhnya harus di ajak bersusah payah melompati pagar tinggi dan memanjat dinding lagi. _Fuck!_

"Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi" matanya bergulir menatap kawanan pasukan hitam berwajah garang itu di belakang punggungnya. Perintah otomatis itu layaknya tombol on/off pada bagian belakang robot mainan dan terlihat persis mempengaruhi gerak diam serempak terhadap tubuh ber _body_ kekar tersebut.

Bibirnya menyungging ke atas merasa senang melihat semua bawahan itu menuruti ucapannya. Akhirnya mereka tunduk pada posisinya sebagai pangeran iblis. Kembali tubuhnya mengarah ke depan dan siap untuk melangkang pergi namun suara sepatu berisik dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh kembali.

"Brengsek apa kalian tidak mendengar perintahku hah! Aku bilang pergi jangan ikuti aku!"

"Nyonya mengutus kami mengantar anda kembali ke asrama dengan selamat tuan muda" jawab salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sesaat lalu mengambil _handphone_ dan menekan tombol di sana. Benda pipih itu ia arahkan pada telinga kirinya. Setelah mendapat sautan lembut di seberang sana, geraman rahangnya menjadi mengeras.

" _Wae? Apa kau masih merindukan Ibu hem kita baru saja bertemu sayang…"_ kekehan nyaring itu mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol hingga anak kurang ajar itu sedikit menjauhkan dari telinganya.

"Tck.. Suruh anak buah Ibu berhenti mengikutiku mulai sekarang"

" _Apa mereka menyakitimu?"_ terdengar nada pura-pura khawatir di seberang sana.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa Ibu atur seenaknya" ketus Chanyeol.

" _Kalau begitu lakukan perjanjian itu atau Ibu tidak akan pernah membuatmu tenang"_ setiap kata-kata ancaman yang keluar memang terdengar biasa tetapi seperti memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk mengunci mulut putranya.

" _Just study well in school and follow the rules. Ibu tidak ingin mendengar kau membolos atau pergi ke tempat hiburan malam itu lagi maka kau mendapatkan kebutuhanmu kembali"_ ancaman kedua. Sial.

" _OK. I do what you want_ " dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang Chanyeol sudah menutup telpon itu secara sepihak dengan kesal.

"Kalian dengar itu. Aku sudah menuruti keinginan ratu kalian jadi berhenti menggangguku"

Lelaki tinggi itu segera menghentikan taksi dan mobil itu melaju di antara jalanan malam yang lenggang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun selesai merapikan semua kekacauan di dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengusir Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kalau ia butuh istirahat. _Dasar burung hantu itu!_

Semua cercaan dan runtutan pertanyaan menguar memasuki gendang telinganya sehingga membuatnya semakin pusing. Baekhyun terus mengelak dan jahatnya Kyungsoo mendesak sampai kepala bulat itu ingin menggeledah isi lemari Chanyeol. Mati saja jika itu terjadi. Bukan Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi tersangka melainkan dirinya malah nanti semakin terjebak dengan hukuman dari pria bertelinga peri itu.

Masih pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera berbaring nyaman di atas kasurnya jika tidak ada tamu kedua yang mengetuk papan kayu itu dengan bunyi begitu keras. _Aish jinjha!_

Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka muncullah sesosok manusia kurus berhias senyum lebar hingga mungkin mencapai telinganya.

"Kim –Jongdae-ssi" Baekhyun mengeja nama itu bermaksud bertanya ragu tentang ingatannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk terlampau bersemangat membuat Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. _Oh Tuhan tidak bisakah aku bebas dari kutukan ini? bebas dari orang-orang aneh ini?_

"O-oh aku dengar dari Kyungsoo kalau kamarmu berada satu lorong dengan kita dan dia memberitahu nomer ruanganmu padaku" jika kita melihat fakta dibalik ucapan seorang Jongdae adalah tidak ada namanya memberi secara suka rela. "Maaf terlambat mengucapkannya. _Welcome to Xoxo High school, Let's hug and Kiss_ " Jongdae mengatakannya keras sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar bersamaan dengan memanyunkan bibirnya seakan meminta peluk dan cium dari Baekhyun.

Reaksi Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengerjap bingung dan tanda tanya besar memenuhi sebagian besar ruang otaknya. Jongdae yang merasa tidak mendapat balasan membuka kedua matanya membuatnya merasa konyol karena terlihat seperti pria bar-bar yang terlalu di rundung perasaan jatuh cinta.

Jongdae menggaruk tenggkuknya sambil menyengir kaku karena tak mendapati lelaki manis di depannya kunjung membuka suara. Demi membunuh rasa malunya Jongdae melayangkan basa-basi, "Aku mendengar dari beberapa siswa kalau kau pingsan tadi pagi. Apa sudah merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku Jongdae-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg~

Jantung sebelah kirinya tiba-tiba tersentak melihat penampakan seutas garis melengkung layaknya pelangi di tengah rintik hujan tersemat pada bibir merah muda tersebut. _Hello angel you're like painting!_

" _Yeppeoseo.."_ ucap Jongdae lirih.

"Nde?"

"A –anniyo. Senang melihatmu sehat kembali" Jongdae memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Oh iya sampai lupa. Aku membawakan buku untuk pelajaran hari ini, semoga kau suka –eh maksudku semoga bisa membantumu. Tenang saja tidak ada tugas sekolah"

"Astaga! Terimakasih sudah repot-repot meminjamiku buku. Aku juga tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Kau memang teman yang baik Jongdae-ssi"

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku. Lain kali kalau kau butuh bantuan minta tolong saja padaku, aku akan selalu siap dimanapun kau membutuhkanku Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu jika berkenan"

"Ah baiklah jika kau memaksa"

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan membuat Jongdae agak sedikit kecewa tetapi tidak masalah. _Ingat pendekatan butuh kesabaran._

"Baek karena kita sudah menjadi teman rasanya aneh kalau memanggil nama dengan formal" _langkah pertama jadikan hubungan kalian lebih santai_.

"Tentu saja panggil aku Baekhyun saja tidak masalah" ah senyum indah itu lagi rasanya Jongdae jadi ingin berlama-lama bertamu sampai jam malam tiba lumayanlah masih ada satu jam lebih.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dan Jongdae menyimpulkan itu sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baek, kamarmu terlihat sepi. Dimana teman sekamarmu?" Jongdae menjulurkan lehernya melongok melalui pembatas rak buku yang menghubungkan dengan ranjang tidur di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia selalu pergi dan kembali tengah malam" Baekhyun mengatakan seperti itu seakan terjadi setiap hari padahal hidupnya baru dimulai dalam waktu dua hari saja dan rasanya sudah setahun ia mengenal tabiat lelaki tiang itu. _Kenapa jadi membahas dia. Lupakan._

"Eh memangnya siapa nama teman kamarmu sampai berani melanggar peraturan asrama? Jongdae menatap perhatian wajah Baekhyun menanti jawaban. _Siapakah laki-laki beruntung itu Baek? Semoga dia tidak lebih tampan dariku_ –khusyuk Jongdae pada doanya.

"Aku malas menyebut namanya"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengenal hampir seluruh nama siswa, guru dan staf di sekolah ini bahkan tukang kebun dan penjaga sekolah adalah temanku juga" aku Jongdae sedikit sombong. _Langkah kedua buatlah dia merasa nyaman dengan lelucon dan perhatianmu._

"Kau lucu sekali Jongdae-ah, kuharap orang ini adalah salah satu teman baikmu juga" Baekhyun tertawa kecil di sela ucapannya.

 _Yes berhasil!_

"Hehe –lalu siapa dia?"

Baekhyun membasahi kerongkongannya dengan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, seolah mengatakannya butuh waktu dan proses yang lama untuk menjamin hidupnya.

"Dia emb adalah Park–"

Namun belum sempat kalimat itu selesai sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali memotong pembicaraannya, menandakan tamu ketiga yang berkunjung dalam sehari ini di kamarnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu sesosok wanita cantik –ah tidak Baekhyun selalu salah sebut tetapi lelaki cantik berdiri sopan menyapanya dengan kepala menunduk dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun juga.

"Oh apa aku mengganggu?" ini suara Ren tamu terakhir –mungkin– yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnya ketika melihat tamu lain duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Ren-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongdae terkejut dengan kedatangan salah satu siswa populer dengan keramahan dan kecantikannya.

"Apa kau mencari lelaki itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Ren mengangguk. "Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali setelah dia mengantarku ke kelas. Aku bertanya pada teman kelasnya kalau dia tidak memasuki ruang kelasnya sama sekali. Apa Chanyeol ada di dalam?" lihat nada kekhawatiran itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun iri karena lelaki kelebihan hormon itu bisa mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang sebaik Ren. Tetapi dia malah – _menciumku sembarangan._ Aigoo… jangan menguliti wajahmu menjadi merah Baek! Hentikan memikirkan perkara laknat itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak kembali ke asrama"

"Begitu ya… aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi tidak di angkat-angkat. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya"

 _Tenang saja, lelaki brengsek semacam Chanyeol tidak akan hangus meski terbakar api neraka sekalipun. Pangeran es yang kau khawatirkan wujud aslinya adalah seorang pangeran iblis._

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, maaf mengganggumu" ucap Ren merasa tidak enak, "Ya Jongdae-ssi ini sudah mau jam malam sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu jika tidak ingin kulaporkan" ancam Ren sedikit menggoda lalu berjalan mendahului.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar –Baek apa teman sekamarmu a-adalah Park Chanyeol?" _kumohon jawab tidak. Ayo. tidak. Tidak._

"Mau bilang tidak tetap kenyataannya adalah iya, Park Chanyeol pangeran sekolah ini adalah _roomante_ ku" jawab Baekhyun agak setengah malas.

Jongdae mendadak lumpuh pada semua ujung syarafnya.

"Jongdae apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _Harapanku sirna untuk mendapatkanmu Baekhyun, jika kau memang sebuah lukisan mungkin bukan aku yang menorehkan tinta pada kanvasnya tetapi orang beruntung itulah. Dan sialnya dia bukan GAY._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorot lampu dari senter patroli malam itu membatasi pergerakan Chanyeol ketika akan memanjat dinding. Tiga lantai. Dan dia harus memaksimalkan tenaganya yang sempat terkuras akibat perdebatan tidak penting bersama Ibunya saat di rumahnya ketika ia ketahuan membolos. Chanyeol sangat membenci aturan tetapi Ibunya selalu punya cara menggerakannya menjadi boneka hidup di bawah kuasanya.

Tentang sosok Ayah, orang yang paling di benci Ibunya. Meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga dan lebih memilih pekerjaan di bandingkan istri dan anaknya. Orang tua itu mungkin lupa cara membangun keluarga dengan kasih sayang tanpa perlu menghilang hanya untuk kembali memamerkan harta kekayaannya.

Chanyeol benci ketika setiap ulang tahun, ayahnya akan membelikan kado mahal yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlah uang yang dikeluarkannya hanya untuk mengganti perhatian, padahal hanya pelukan secara langsung yang selalu diinginkannya.

Chanyeol tidak suka ketika ayahnya mengenalkan dirinya penuh rasa bangga sebagai pewaris utama setiap aset gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan relasi kerjanya, sehingga mata bodoh mereka terpedaya pada tipuan buatan hubungan harmonis antara ayah–anak.

Dan Chanyeol muak melihat kedua orang tuanya selalu memperebutkannya, melontarkan segala rayuan sejuta kebahagian membuatnya menjadi remaja nakal bercetak _master_ di desahan setiap wanita pelacur di luaran sana.

Emosinya mudah berkobar. Tak terkendali dan merusak kesadarannya.

Chanyeol menghindari semuanya termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Sahabatnya yang menjadi manusia memalukan dengan ketertarikan seksualnyapun tidak luput dari keegoisannya. Tumbang dan tak ada satupun orang yang benar-benar berada di sisinya keculi satu.

Ren.

Malaikat baik yang selalu mengerti keadaannya. Ah Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah mengabaikan telponnya hari ini.

Bersyukurlah jendela kamarnya tidak tertutup sehingga memudahkannya untuk masuk. Tetapi baru sampai pada panjatan di lantai 2 sebuah tangan mungil akan menutup jendela. _Shit! pasti si pendek itu sengaja melakukannya._

Mengandalkan ketangkasan tubuhnya Chanyeol langsung melompat menggapai pinggiran jendela dan hampir saja di menjerit keras kala jepitan kayu itu melukai punggung tangan kanannya yang berpegangan. Kalau sampai ketauan bisa gawat kan.

Pekikan kecil tertahannya mampu menyadarkan seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap itu ikut terkejut dan melangkah mundur ketika dua buah tangan menggelantung itu perlahan menampakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Komputer pada meja belajar nyaris tertendang kaki besar seseorang itu.

Kalau bukan suara berat yang khas pada umpatan familiar yang sering di dengarnya, saat ini alarm kebakaran sudah Baekhyun hancurkan untuk membasmi seorang penjahat yang berani menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Park Chanyeol kau hampir membuatku terserang jantungan bodoh!"

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Kau malah membuat tanganku lecet pendek" tunjuk Chanyeol pada punggung tangannya yang berdarah.

"Itu salahmu tiba-tiba muncul. Kau tau kan fungsinya pintu untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu keluar dari kamar ini" balas Chanyeol acuh lalu melenggang pergi membuka lemari. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih menggeram kesal menahan amarah, namun matanya menjadi nyalang ketika Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa alat pembersihnya seperti pelembab, baby oil dan parfume aroma buah-buahan.

"Dengar dan Lihat ini.. Aku sangat membenci aroma kekanakanmu jadi semua ini harus di musnahkan" segampang itu dia berbicara maka seringan itu pula tangannya melempar satu persatu benda itu memasuki tong sampah.

"YA! BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH"

Baekhyun berjingkrak marah ingin menuju tempat sampah itu lalu memunguti barangnya kembali tetapi sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Tenang saja aku membawa ganti yang lebih berkualitas dan mahal di banding milikmu yang memalukan itu pendek"

"BAJINGAN KAU! DASAR BRENGSEK! MENYEBALKAN! KEPARAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU! HKS.."

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN BARANG PEMBERIAN ORANG TUAKU HKS… SEBAGAI BAHAN EJEKANMU HAH, SIAPA KAU! KATAKAN! KAU BRENGSEK HIKS.."

Serasa melihat bintang berkeliaran di atas kepalanya, dunia menggelap seutuhnya.

Baekhyun terjatuh.

Lalu pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGAPUNTEN INGKANG KATAH (maaf sebanyak-banyaknya) T..T *intinya mah hoax apapun yang dikatakan author satu ini jangan mudah percaya :v**

 **Ini udah aku usahain chapternya lebih panjang lagi tp tkutnya malah membosankan. Huhu. Ceritanya gak jelas kan chingu iya aku tau cerca aku sepuas kalian, chanbaek penuh desah kalian pada mupeng kan ya hhhh**

 **Yg brharap ada enceh di chap ini haduh maapkeun aing yg blum snggup melepas keperawanan dek baekkie di tangan om loey kkkk^^ tp udh kuganti sm nyolonya mas cahyo di kamar mandi smbil byangin Bh gk pkek BH wkwk dan utk tbc terakhir itu jujur aku merasa gk PD sma timingnya T,T) ahsyudahlah daku lelah.. nikmat gak nikmat yg pnting cb is real yosh!**

 **Thanks for review,like and subscribe *ignore … demi apa aku selalu semangat baca komentar kalian lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anunya dek baekkie eh *plakkk gpp lah ya mesyum dikit kn fg bebas dari kesucian abadi *apadeh-_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chap.. ripiyu yaa aku penasaran sama tanggapan kalian sama jln cerita elek ini wkwk**

 **Last word – I love you guys, keep loving exo-exol** **#5yearswithexo :***

 **Annyeong~ mumumumumu :*:*:***


	6. Chapter 6

**BACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA JIKA KALIAN LUPA DENGAN JALAN CERITANYA :))))))**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE PALING BAWAH YAA..**

 **TERIMAKASIH.**

.

.

Menerima adalah suatu perkara yang mudah untuk dikatakan tetapi sulit untuk dijalani. Tidak semua orang mampu membuka diri;berkomunikasi dengan cepat layaknya kipas yang menyala dalam sekejap menyejukkan udara. Pikiran butuh berkompromi dalam memutuskan pilihan sedangkan hati akan jatuh terbawa perasaan ketika terbiasa mengenal kata perhatian.

Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih menolak daripada menerima. Mereka enggan bersikap ramah; peduli pada hal-hal yang bukan merupakan urusannya atau bahkan tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka malah terkesan membebani dan menjerumuskan.

Pada kenyataannya, mereka belum dewasa dalam menyikapi kesalahan;kekeliruan; ataupun penyimpangan yang terjadi.

Tapi akan ada hari yang baik untuk Chanyeol bisa mengerti dan memahami bahwa cinta bisa menukar apa saja yang dia inginkan. Dia butuhkan dan harapkan selama ini dimana kekuasaan dan kekayaan selalu mengeruk lubang hitam di hatinya semakin lebar.

Lihat saja siapa nanti yang akan berlutut mengemis cinta.

Park Chanyeol dengan sifat angkuhnya yang suka menghina ataukah Byun Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya mampu beradaptasi pada lingkungan ekstrim di sekolahnya.

 _Let's take a look and bet for conviction… (kekekeke)_

.

.

.

" **The Halved"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Julukan dingin;keras;semenanya;acuh dan tak terjangkau adalah bentuk palsu dari watak seorang Park Chanyeol di setiap pertemuannya dengan orang lain. Ibarat bungkusan kado mahal yang berlapis emas dan hiasan mewah, Chanyeol meng _cover_ nya dengan _standart_ tinggi untuk menipu seluruh pandangan mata agar percaya bahwa dia satu-satunya contoh pejantan yang layak di kagumi.

Orang-orang tidak sadar dan terus berlanjut masuk kedalam perangkap sang pangeran iblis, terpikat lagi dan lagi tak tentu arah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#THE HALVED#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelenyar rasa pusing menekan ujung dahinya yang berdenyut sakit namun tidak sampai membuat ia harus pingsan untuk kedua kalinya, lagipula saat ini Baekhyum merasa perlahan pening itu kian menghilang.

"Baek– bukalah matamu" sebuah suara familiar membangkitkan ketegangan pada syaraf motoriknya untuk cepat bergerak. Dan dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun berjingkat dari tidurnya. Kepalanya secara antusias menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat tubuhnya meremang untuk beberapa alasan. Lalu pandangannya membola dari biasanya ketika sepasang mata almond menariknya untuk terdiam kaku.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" suara berat itu memulai lagi, "Jangan melihatku seolah aku adalah superhero. Aku kekasihmu sekarang" lanjutnya dengan lelucon yang tidak Baekhyun pahami.

Suasana berubah hening.

Masih saling diam menatap satu sama lain.

"Hey Baek bicaralah, aku tidak bisa membaca tatapanmu jika kau tidak menyuarakan pikiranmu" bibir tebal itu berbicara terus mencoba mempengaruhi kesadaran Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Kemudian helaan napas mengisi kesunyian setelah semenit menunggu hasil yang tak berubah.

"Maaf membawamu kembali bertemu denganku" ucap lelaki itu penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak–"

"KAU JAHAT! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal memukul bahu lebar itu dengan tangannya yang mengepal secara bertubi-tubi. Menghantam sosok yang membuat amarahnya terkuras beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, itu hanya sebuah elakan Baek. Percayalah" lelaki itu tersenyum senang sambil sedikit meringis, pada akhirnya Baekhyun mau membuka suara meski raganya menjadi ajang pukulan menyakitkan dari si kecil.

"Argk –menyebalkan!"

Lalu Baekhyun beringsut masuk kembali kedalam selimutnya setelah penjelasan singkat dari lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Teriakan kesal itu membangkitkan kebingungan pada sosok yang telah kita ketahui sebagai pangeran es sekolah –Park Chanyeol.

Terlalu malas untuk menerka, Chanyeol ikut berbaring menyamping memeluk gundukan besar itu yang entah bermaksud apa sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah rajukan.

"Udara di dalam sana pengap dan sesak, tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhan tinggi badanmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik ujung selimut agar terbuka menampakkan kepala si kecil yang ternyata ikut berangsur turun menunduk mengejar lipatan kain lembut itu.

Namun yang terjadi malah sentakan pada tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun tak berkutik untuk bergerak di dalam kurungan hangat itu. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan sebidang dada longgar yang kira-kira muat untuknya bermain sepak bola menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

Heol Baek! Kau juga punya sisi bidang pada tubuhmu. Jangan terjebak pada kesempurnaan yang bukan milikmu.

 _Tolong berhenti sebelum kalian tergila-gila, ketampanan bukan tonggak utama mencari kebahagiaan. Masih ada jalan lain;cara lain yang lebih manusiawi dan logistik dibandingkan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki jelmaan dewa iblis itu._

Oh Baekhyun lelah meneriaki hatinya yang tak kunjung reda untuk bergejolak.

Emosinya sempat meledak-ledak mengalahkan letupan gunung berapi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lantas sekarang apa? kenapa mudah berubah hanya karena reaksi yang ditimbulkan sangat luar biasa, mengingat bagaimana tangan dan dekapan itu bisa memancarkan gelombang lain pada pembulu nadinya.

Perasaannya berasap ketika air menyiramnya entah darimana, api yang semula membesar kini hanya menyisakan ruang kosong untuk dijamah dan di tinggali. Intinya hati Baekhyun sangat sakit mendengar semua penghinaan Chanyeol malam ini namun harus padam ketika aroma _citrus_ yang disusul harum _woody_ yang sangat maskulin, mampu mendera kelenjar _hypothalamus_ di daerah tulang belakang lehernya.

Oh sangat nyaman dan menenangkan…

"Kenapa kau datang lagi ke mimpiku" meskipun begitu Baekhyun tak sampai hati melontarkan segala kekesalannya pada pria lembut yang saat ini memeluknya.

Baiklah hanya untuk di dalam mimpi Baekhyun membiarkan hatinya memimpin. _Only in dream not for real life!_ _ **Note that!**_

Bukannya menjawab yang lebih tinggi justru terkekeh ringan menanggapi seruan beruntun pikiran-pikiran naif Baekhyun sambil membawa dekapannya semakin erat, dan Baekhyun terlihat pasrah mengenai tubuhnya yang mudah terombang-ambing terkena sihir dari paras bahagia itu.

"Baek kau tahu kenapa orang bisa memimpikan hal serupa berulang kali?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos menaikkan wajahnya untuk bisa menatap sifat pangeran es yang langka saat ini. Chanyeol mengulas senyum melihat reaksi si kecil yang nampak berminat ingin tahu.

"Karena kau memikirkannya terlalu sering" ucap Chanyeol mengusap dahi berkerut Baekhyun perlahan dengan lembut, "Pada umumnya, mimpi mencerminkan perasaan yang terkubur di dalam pikiran kita. Pikiran bawah sadar kita akan muncul dan memberikan gambaran lain dalam bentuk mimpi. Jadi sangat wajar jika akhir-akhir ini aku menghampiri mimpimu karena kau selalu memikirkanku" lanjutnya setelah berhasil mencubit gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Issh– itu tidak masuk akal" sangkal Baekhyun menepis jari yang mengganggu pernapasannya.

"Wae?"

"Bagaiman bisa kau mengatakan seolah aku sedang jatuh cinta" dengusnya tidak terima.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Perasaan terkubur –itu sama saja dengan kalimat aku memendam cin–" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia baru menyadari jarak yang terlalu dekat pada bagian wajah keduanya. Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya guna memberikan ruang untuk jantungnya eh tidak napasnya ah kurasa juga bukan tapi _semu_ nya yang berusaha dia sembunyikan. _Damn!_

"Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Apanya?" mendadak Baekhyun hilang ingatan.

"Apa maksudmu yang apanya? Tentu saja kalimatmu tadi"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku" goda Chanyeol ketika melihat muka memerah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!" kekeuh Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

 _Ugkh~ dasar si tiang jemuran menyebalkan… kapan aku mengatakan itu, astagaa kenapa udara disini tiba-tiba panas sekali._

"Baek–"

"APA!" ketus Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun stagnan. Jantungnya mendadak ikut berhenti ketika mendengar kalimat skaral itu yang padahal entah keberapa kali keluar dari mulut si lelaki tinggi yang saat ini mulai membubuhkan kecupan kupu-kupu di sekitar leher dan bahunya yang terekspos.

"Aku tidak bercanda Baek"

Pernyataan itu sedikitnya mampu mengurangi kekesalan Baekhyun untuk menendang Chanyeol jatuh terjembab ke bawah kasur. Tidak peduli tulus atau tidak Baekhyun benci harus mempercayai semua kata-kata semanis madu dan selembut kapas itu.

"Mulutmu memang butuh di kunci agar tidak bicara sembarangan seperti itu" badannya berbalik arah menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol yang masih terus tersenyum di balik bekapan telapak tangannya. _Senyuman sinting yang memikat, aww… Baek berhenti mengamati itu!_

'Slurp' 'Slurp'

Kemudian sebuah bunyi yang menjijikan muncul dari kedua bibir tebal yang tersumbat tangan mungil Baekhyun, menghasilkan tatapan luar biasa terkejut darinya.

Chanyeol menjilat telapak tangannya dua kali. Shit!

Secepat kilat Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan tangannya lalu mengusap bekas saliva itu pada bajunya. _Memang dia pikir tanganku eskrim apa. Dasar lelaki gila!_

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka bibirmu yang menguncinya Baek, tapi rasanya manis juga seperti eskrim" ucap Chanyeol menatap geli ekspresi Baekhyun seperti orang dongkol.

 _Brengsek aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku._ Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mengelak untuk memujiku"

"Dawsar how hanyebalhan!" lengkingan suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lucu akibat teredam telapak tangannya sendiri membuat Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi melihat tingkah imut itu.

"Baek aku ingin menciummu" Chanyeol mulai menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Permintaan aneh itu terlalu mudah membuat dada Baekhyun berdetak tidak normal. Sangat berbahaya.

"Hish yepaskan, haku odak mau!" si kecil berusaha menolak dan gerakan memberontak itu tidak membuahkan hasil untuk Baekhyun agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol malah semakin membuatnya gugup ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik suara bass yang saat ini menutup mata dengan bibir saling menempel.

Cekatan sekali.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali, memberikan rasa hangat di setiap sentuhannya. Ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak ketika tangannya masih dalam genggaman si telinga lebar, terlebih mulutnya yang terbungkam bersama mulut lain yang terasa memabukkan. Mata sipit itu tak lagi mengerjap seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah mengikuti alur perjalanan yang dimainkan dimana lumatan pada kedua belah bibir itu nampaknya sudah menjadi awal mula lenguhan sensitif pada mulutnya.

"Nghh..mmpph" suaranya sumbang di beberapa bagian saat bibir tebal itu menjamah tulang rahangnya turun hingga pangkal leher.

"Baek aku ingin menandaimu sekali lagi" bisik Chanyeol seduktif setelah terpikat dengan aroma Baekhyun yang sangat berbahaya di sekitar leher jenjang itu untuk kelangsungan hormon remajanya. Bibir panasnya menggelitiki daerah di belakang telinga Baekhyun menambah stimulun-stimulun berlebih pada syaraf si kecil.

Baekhyun menegang namun tak mengungkiri bahwa ia juga terpikat dengan aksi gesit bibir itu yang sekarang mulai mencumbui kulit lehernya. Hembusan napas lelaki itu terasa panas dan tersengal-sengal setiap kali mencuri udara diperpotongan lehernya, namun lebih dari itu Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam sekali lagi menancap di sana. Menghisapnya dalam mengenai tepat pada titik kejut syaraf sensitifnya seakan lelaki tinggi itu baru saja mendapatkan tambang emas berlimpah ruah hingga enggan melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"arghhhhh…"

Baekhyun mengerang panjang dengan kepala menengadah miring kekanan memberikan akses agar lelaki itu semakin menginvasi barang temuannya. Tubuhnya ikut menanggapi untuk membiarkan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu menyerang bagian kulit sekitarnya yang lain. Matanya terpejam erat, sedangkan paru-parunya menjadi sesak akibat sirkulasi udara tidak terkendali melalui lubang hidungnya, seperti bebatuan yang di hantam ombak di tepi pantai Baekhyun membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya mampu meraup oksigen bersih di sela pertahanan rasa pusing yang kini mulai menggerogoti kepalanya kembali.

"Chan–yeolhh" suaranya terdengar lirih memanggil nama sang penjamah lehernya dengan susah payah bermaksud meminta ketersediaan waktu untuknya mengumpulkan napas. Tetapi Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban apapun lalu ia berusaha melepaskan pandangannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan semula yang terasa begitu nyata telah menghilang digantikan dengan ruangan sunyi dengan keadaan yang sama.

Dahinya mengkerut membentuk pola berpikir ketika dia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. _Apa aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata?_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga"

Baekhyun menolehkan eksistensinya ke sumber suara yang kini terlihat sosok lelaki duduk santai di kursi dekat meja belajar sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Deg.

Suara yang sama namun dengan aura yang berbeda. Park Chanyeol si pangeran iblis.

"Sangat merepotkan, lain kali kalau kau ingin pingsan carilah pegangan jangan roboh tiba-tiba" ujar lelaki itu kembali tetap pada fokus membacanya.

Baekhyun memasamkan wajahnya dengan penuh warnah merah. Rasa kesal dan marah memang masih melingkupi dadanya. Mulutnya sangat gatal ingin mengumpati tepat di depan wajah tam – _shit Baek, semua kaca bisa langsung retak jika kau masih mengulang kata itu–_ oke wajah sombong itu, tetapi ia cukup malas untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol di pertengahan malam ini.

Lagipula mengingat kembali mimpinya barusan membuat Baekhyun ingin langsung menggantungkan diri di pohon besar belakang sekolahnya. Itu sangat… OH TIDAK! Bahkan dia rela mati sekarang jika itu benar-benar nyata.

Suasana cukup kondusif beberapa saat. Tidak ada tatapan maut atau perang mulut dari keduanya karena Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan seluruh pikiran terkutuknya sementara Chanyeol dengan kesibukan membacanya. Berbicara tentang buku yang dibaca lelaki itu sedikitnya mampu mengundang tanda tanya besar pada otak si kecil.

"Ternyata selain menyebalkan kau itu idiot ya" ucap Baekhyun mencemoh Chanyeol terang-terangan setelah tersadar dengan hal aneh yang dilakukan si _ice prince_ di depan matanya. Sedangkan yang di sebut-sebut tetap acuh;terbilang tidak memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun dan membalik lembaran buku secara pelan seakan tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Lihat bagaimana seorang yang di hormati di sekolah ini membaca buku dengan terbalik, huh menggelikan" Baekhyun meneruskan cemohannya dengan lebih memperjelas maksudnya. Kedua tangannya bersendekap menantikan rasa malu dari sikap konyol lelaki itu sehingga dia bisa puas untuk menertawakannya nanti namun dugaannya meleset bukannya gelagapan atau tersinggung, Chanyeol semakin santai membalik lembaran kedua dengan tubuh rileks bersandar pada kursi.

Beberapa detik tidak ada tanggapan, Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan ejekannya sebanyak mungkin tapi sayang Chanyeol lebih dulu mencuri start-nya.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah _Normal is Boring_?" Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja begitu saja seolah sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan kemudian meniru gerakan seperti Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya pada kedua tangannya. "Ah tapi aku yakin otakmu tidak cukup pintar mengartikan itu"

WHAT THE HECK! Omong kosong apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini.

Chanyeol menatap remeh wajah _speechless_ itu. Dia mulai melanjutkan argumentasinya layaknya seorang filosofis ternama sambil membawa tongkat kecil pada salah satu tangannya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju sisi ranjang. Letak lantai area meja belajar tersusun lebih tinggi di banding lantai pada ranjang tidur mereka.

"Menjalankan rutinitas yang sama berulang-ulang tentu saja sangat membosankan, untuk itu orang kreatif cenderung melakukan aktifitas berubah-ubah di luar kebiasaannya" Chanyeol berdiri di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dengan pandangan si kecil yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum miring mencondongkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, "Contohnya seperti yang kulakukan tadi dan sekarang ini"

Cup–

Sepasang mata sipit itu terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya yang semula sedatar papan menjadi semerah tomat busuk, sungguh perubahan di luar akal sehatnya. Kejadian itu sangat tidak terduga dan secepat sekali tepukan tangan. Lelaki itu mencium bibirnya, lebih tepatnya lagi mencium ibu jari Chanyeol sendiri yang menekan belah bibirnya. Sialan ini sama saja penghinaan baginya.

Seusai menjaga jarak dari si kecil, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tersenyum miring menatap ekspresi itu, " –menjadi tidak normal biasanya kulakukan di saat kau berada di sekitarku Byun Baekhyun. Ingatlah itu"

"Oh dan aku masih benci aroma kekanakanmu jadi jauhkan itu dariku jika tidak ingin aku membuang barangmu."

"KAU–BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun sudah melayangkan tinjunya namun berhasil di tangkap Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Chanyeol mengulas smirk andalannya ketika melihat tatapan berapi dari kepala si pendek yang mulai mengepulkan uap panas di atasnya. Dia merasa menang. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Segera tinggalkan kamar ini kalau ingin berakhir menyerah atau aku akan semakin membuatmu jatuh padaku" kemudian sebuah suara tawa menggema terdengar, dan pria tinggi itu berangsur pergi menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan pesan terakhir pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat menghadapi takdirmu Byun Baekhyun" lalu pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali menandakan si pelaku kejahatan berakhir kabur dengan kemenangan dan kepuasan.

"ARGKKKKK PARK JAHANAM CHANYEOL AKU PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!" teriak Baekhyun kencang sekali tanpa peduli itu akan mengganggu tetangga kamarnya karena sumpah demi apa jam 1 malam adalah waktu dimana orang seharusnya tidur terlelap dengan nyaman tapi memiliki teman sekamar semacam iblis bertelinga lebar itu membuat Baekhyun harus menguras tenaga hanya sekedar memaki dan mengumpat di setiap ucapannya.

Lihat saja Park..

Kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan paginya…**

Seperti biasa semenjak sapaan di pagi yang belum terlalu cocok untuk ukuran siswa berangkat sekolah, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan bertambah satu jumlah personilnya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Luhan –menurut Baekhyun namanya aneh seperti nama ikan ternyata dia salah sosok itu terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang yang suka berlari kencang bertanduk bercabang milik santa claus, rusa jantan kebetinaan.

Mereka bertiga mulai sekarang akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Peraturan final Kyungsoo. _Huh selalu seenaknya._

Jadi dia Luhan, lelaki berdarah China pindahan pada semester kedua saat kelas sepuluh. Dia sama seperti Baekhyun masih baru juga namun bedanya Luhan sejak awal memang seorang Gay dan terbiasa dengan tingkah laku siswa di sekolah ini sedangkan bagi Baekhyun dia selalu menatap waspada dan kadang ketakutan sendiri melihat tatapan-tatapan lapar siswa dominan terhadapnya yang kalau boleh Baekhyun berspekulasi sebenarnya si kecil merasa dia cukup berpotensi mejadi seme.

"pppfftt –bwahahaha" lihat saja Kyungsoo pasti menertawakan pikirannya, menyebalkan.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menghinamu, tapi jujur saja kau itu manis dan juga yeah –cantik. Tapi kantung mata ini sangat mengganggu. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" ini suara Luhan, lelaki ini masih menunjukkan sikap sopannya pada Baekhyun sebagai bentuk rasa khawatir entah untuk nanti tapi biarlah saat ini dirinya sedang kesal karena menjadi bahan ledekan kedua embh–sahabatnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya ketika suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya berkali-kali dengan ketukan keras seperti penagih hutang. Berisik sekali.

Ketiga _sahabat_ _baru_ itu berkumpul pagi sekali di kamar Baekhyun dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa rindu dan khawatir pada keadaan sebelumnya. Padahal Baekhyun tahu betul lelaki burung hantu itu bermaksud memastikan kehadiran pangeran sekolah yang sangat di kaguminya itu. _Kuharap kau cepat sadar dengan kebodohanmu kyungsoo-ah_. Doa Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Dan lihat senyum semangat seperti anak TK menghilang mendadak ketika tak mendapati buruannya, Baekhyun bersorak bahagia dalam hatinya menatap wajah lesu itu tapi sayang dirinya harus bersiap menjadi bahan bully setelahnya. Sial.

Luhan mengatakan dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kejadian supranatural miss Hyuna yang dengan cepat menyembuhkan kesadarannya –sampai sekarangpun Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun saat itu sedang kerasukan. Astaga dia benar-benar gila bukan.

Mereka bertiga cepat akrab hanya dalam hitungan detik karena pada dasarnya kepribadian mereka satu arah;sejalur dan sama. Ibarat membeli celana dalam bermerek dengan harga, ukuran dan model berbeda pada dasarnya memiliki kegunaan yang sama yaitu menutupi belalai kecil mereka. Begitulah tiga sahabat yang baru di bentuk kemarin sore serasa sudah belasan tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Chanyeol mengusik ketenanganku semalam" ungkap Baekhyun sedikit ambigu menjelaskan perkara matanya. Setelah kepergian pangeran sekolah itu –yang tidak peduli kemana dia tidur itu bukan urusannya– Baekhyun tidak bisa menutup matanya kembali dan terus terngiang dengan segala ancaman Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya harus terjaga hanya untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan lelaki tiang itu.

"Memangnya berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan sehingga kau tampak kelelahan Baek?" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli yang lagi-lagi menyuarakan pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak bodoh mengartikan pertanyaan menjurus itu. Shit, rasanya Baekhyun ingin memenggal kepala patung liberty saat ini juga. Kyungsoo berulah sangat menjengkelkan sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki macam apa ( _Brengsek_ )! Aku masih sehat untuk merelakan tubuhku di jamah orang lain terlebih si lelaki tiang itu" geram Baekhyun menahan kesalnya segera memasukkan kedua kaki berkaosnya ke dalam sepatu jika tidak dipastikan benda ber-alas keras itu sudah bersarang pada mulut Kyungsoo.

 _Ingat Baekhyun, jaga sikapmu_ –suara Ayahnya menjadi patokan untuk tidak bertindak anarkis pada orang lain iya kecuali satu orang yang sudah masuk garis merah besar tebalnya. **Park Jahanam Chanyeol.** Karena dia memang iblis akan lebih bagus menyisipkan tempat asalnya di tengah namanya. Baekhyun terlihat senang dengan penistaan baru itu.

Ya dewa kematian, bolehkan sekalian Baekhyun menulis nama jelek itu pada selembar buku _Death Note_? –harapan besarnya.

Dan kekehan Luhan menyahut setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa itu tanda merah di bawah rahang sebelah kirimu aku pikir nyamuk tidak bisa menggigit menggunakan gigi;mereka hanya menghisap melalui bagian mulutnya yang membentuk probosis panjang untuk menembus kulit" jelas Luhan menuntut.

Baekhyun menatap bingung mendengar perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun akui lelaki cantik itu memang pintar dengan segala penguasaan bidang ilmunya, bahkan nilai 99 lebih sempurna dibanding seratus ketika pertama kali dia melihat senyum berbasis kualitas tinggi itu. Pengamatan Baekhyun sangat tajam dalam hal menilai, mungkin itu bisa menjadi keuntungan lain dalam karirnya nanti sebagai selebriti terkenal memahami orang-orang baru. Dan sekarang pikirannya hampir berkeliaran jika tidak berfokus pada sahabat barunya itu.

Mata Luhan indah bersinar terang nampak lekat dengan jenis rusa Asia ber-spesies langka. Baekhyun tidak tahu orang Cina lainnya seperti apa tapi Luhan mencetak kekaguman kedua di mata Baekhyun setelah Ren tentunya. Dia sangat setuju ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan Luhan menjadi _ulzzang_ uke pertama di sekolahnya.

Ah pantas saja seseorang yang pernah mengganggunya di toilet menyebut nama Luhan cantik itu tidak sepenuhnya gurauan belaka.

"Apa ini!" Baekhyun memekik heboh mengusap tanda merah di sekitar bawah rahang kirinya ketika berdiri di depan cermin lemarinya setelah Luhan menyuruhnya memeriksa sendiri menggunakan dagunya. Tanda itu tidak terlalu besar namun cukup pekat untuk di saksikan sebagai ajang tontonan mata siswa lain nantinya. Kesialan apalagi yang menimpa hari Baekhyun kali ini. Ohhh…

"Itu kissmark Baekhun-ah kau ini tidak usah pura-pura bodoh hanya untuk mengelabui kita karena percuma saja menutupinya kau sudah tertangkap basah berbuat sesuatu dengan Chanyeol huwaaa– Luhan ternyata pangeran sekolah kita sudah tidak normal karena Baekhyun"

Hell yeah! –apa maksud lelaki bulat ini. Kissmark? Baekhyun mengingat kembali kapan ia pernah membiarkan Chanyeol menjamahnya setelah kejadian di kamar mandi waktu itu dan memorinya berhasil menyentuh sistem penyengat uap panas di sekitar wajahnya. Warna kulitnya mengelupas merah ketika mengingat mimpinya dan berubah semakin matang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada bibirnya petang tadi. _Bajingan memang pria itu menindas harga dirinya lihat saja nanti_. Dari semua itu Baekhyun membuktikan tidak ada yang salah, tidak mungkin kan mimpinya berubah menjadi nyata. SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN.

Lalu apa?

"Tidak apa-apa Baek kau bisa menggunakan syal untuk menutupinya seperti yang kulakukan. Lihat ini pertengahan musim gugur tidak aneh jika menggunakannya" ucap Luhan memberi solusi.

Selamatlah kau tidak akan di anggap manusia dengan style aneh di sekolahmu nanti Baek.

"Tapi kau harus janji menceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi benarkan Kyung" lanjut Luhan menyeringai setelahnya.

Sialan.

"Benar kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun kesenanganmu dengan Chanyeol dari kami itu bersifat illegal _arasseo_!"

Bangsat! Sebenarnya informasi apa yang ingin mereka ketahui dari Baekhyun sedangkan dia sendiri dalam situasi siaga tiga selama berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Sahabat berkedok _dispact_ hanya mencari keuntungan darinya. Oh God –untung mereka uke.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Baek kami tidak akan menjual informasi hubungan kalian pada publik asal kau membaginya hanya dengan kami" kata Luhan seakan tahu dengan kekhawatiran Baekhyun. Heol. Pemerasan.

"Informasi seperti berapa ukuran junior Chanyeol berapa lama dia bertahan di atas ranjang dan berapa kali ejakulasi yang dilakukannya" dan kali ini perkataan Kyungsoo lebih ganas lagi dengan segala pikiran kotornya.

 **What the fuck friend!**

Baekhyun menatap terkejut wajah polos dengan mata bulat jernih penuh tipuan lugu di dalamnya. Sudah di katakan sebelumnya bukan kalau Baekhyun cukup pandai menilai orang tapi apa ini. _He don't understand this fucking situasion._

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang harus terbiasa dengan keadaan tidak waras kedua sahabatnya oh tidak, mungkin lingkungan barunya juga.

Baekhyun ingin menjedotkan dahinya melihat cekikikan Kyungsoo yang merasa puas dengan kefrustasiannya.

"Mulutmu jalang sekali Kyungsoo-ah berbanding terbalik dengan wajah –oh Damn! Aku benar-benar tertipu tampang polos keparatmu" umpat Baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal dengan kepura-puraan Kyungsoo, bila kita telisik kembali Kyungsoo pernah meminta maaf dengan wajah merasa bersalah dan menangis sekali hanya karena penolakan Baekhyun, terlihat _childish_ memang namun siapa sangka itu hanya topeng. Double shit.

"Well Baekhun-ah, akhirnya kau mengumpat juga setelah sekian lama menunjukkan wajah sucimu"

"Fuck you"

Si mata bulat itu tertawa puas. Lalu wajahnya berubah sendu secara tiba-tiba. "Tapi sungguh Baekhun-ah, untuk sebelumnya aku tidak menipumu atau mempermainkanmu karena sejujurnya aku sangat ingin dekat denganmu yang terlihat seperti siswa baik-baik. Kau sangat sopan dan menyenangkan. Jangan marah ya, Baek maafkan a-aku hiks–Baek kenapa kau diam saja"

Lihatlah sekarang mata jernih itu berkaca-kaca menampakkan kepolosan tanpa kebohongan di dalamnya. Sial kenapa bisa serumit itu memahami orang-orang aneh di kawasan sekolahnya. Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Dia cukup kesal dan marah akhir-akhir ini membuat pikirannya mudah lelah dan cepat emosi.

Sebenarnya dia tidak sampai hati membenci Kyungsoo karena tentu saja ia merasa menjadi paling munafik jika menolak permintaan maaf sahabatnya. Dia juga salah oke.

"Kenapa kau itu cengeng sekali sih Kyung, bagaimana mau menjadi seme jika seperti ini. Sudah jangan menangis aku tidak marah padamu" Baekhyun langsung memeluk sahabat pertamanya itu dengan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo menenangkan dan di balas kekehan serak bercampur ingus yang berusaha di cegah agar tidak menetes pada baju seragam Baekhyun.

"Leluconmu konyol sekali tetapi aku senang hihihi" Kyungsoo memamerkan cengirannya yang sangat menggemaskan bak anak lima tahunan membuat Baekhyun ingin mencubit pipi tembam itu sebelum tangan lembut yang lain mencegahnya dengan gelengan ngeri.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu. Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh area itu lagi" bisik Luhan menekan setiap kalimatnya lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat empunya bingung memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Jadi Baekhyun aku akan membantu merias wajahmu yang kusut dan jelek itu menjadi lebih baik. Bagaimana menurutmu Kyung?"

"Mari membuatnya tampak mempesona" balas Kyungsoo semangat.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah tidak mampu mengelak ketika kedua lengannya di cekal dan di dudukkan secara paksa pada ujung ranjangnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap memoles wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengatur bagian mata sementara Luhan sibuk dengan kedua pipinya.

Biarkan.

Biarkan saja.

Biarkan saja mereka.

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan benar-benar membawa tombak saktinya ke sekolah jika saja wajahnya berubah mengerikan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu dengan sabar disertai rasa gatal ingin menggaruk matanya, kedua sahabat Baekhyun akhirnya melepas cengkraman tangan mereka pada wajahnya..

"Tinggal kita olesi bibirnya dengan _lipbalm_ agar terlihat lebih kenyal dan lembab" Luhan mengambil benda itu kemudian mengarahkan pada bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memberontak atau menepis semua keahlian kedua **sahabat** -nya yang luar biasa aneh bisa menguasai bidang perempuan dalam menggunakan beberapa alat makeup untuk di jadikan sebagai ajang percobaan pada wajahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur basah pernah terkena cipratan dari hasil sebuah eyeliner penumbuh kepercayaan dirinya dan sebuah benda penambah aroma manis pada bibirnya. Dia cukup mengakui kedua benda itu sangat membuat Baekhyun ketagihan.

BUKAN. Jangan salah paham dulu.

Dia tetap seorang manusia berjenis lelaki yang normal dengan tuntutan hidup untuk tampil menarik setiap waktu. Tidak memungkiri Baekhyun akan membutuhkan benda semacam itu kelak ketika wajahnya tampil pada setiap sampul majalah terkenal atau bahkan iklan televisi.

Ya dia harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang.

"Selesai"

"WOW –BAEKHUN! Kau sangat cantik sekali"

"Aku jadi ingin mendominasimu Baek" ujar Luhan terang-terangan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sabar Baekhyun kau harus terbiasa dengan tingkah gila kedua sahabatmu itu.

"Apa kalian selalu membawa makeup ke sekolah? Seperti perempuan saja" cibir Baekhyun padahal dalam hatinya digandrungi rasa penasaran namun menghina sahabatnya lebih dulu memang menyenangkan.

"Diam, jangan banyak bicara cepat sana berkaca" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu sempit itu menghadap lemari kaca di dalam kamar. Lalu matanya bergulir mengarah pada cermin lemarinya.

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Baekhyun mengenali kontur wajahnya yang sedikit lebih…

–FEMINIM! Bangsat.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu"

"Tidak dia pasti akan langsung menerkam Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya di balas senyum cengengesan dari Luhan.

"Kau benar" lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Dasar sahabat tidak waras!

"Sial, Brengsek kalian. Wajahku jadi lebih mirip wanita jalang di luar sana bodoh"

Kejadian di toilet sekolah sehari yang lalu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sedikit trauma mengingat dia hampir di jamah oleh salah satu geng sekolah karena Kyungsoo yang mendandani matanya hanya dengan memakai _eyeliner_. Dan berakhir Chanyeol yang menggigit lehernya, sekarang matanya terlihat semakin tajam dengan tambahan eye shadow berwarna burgundy –agak kemerahan. Makeup smokey eye itu membuat dirinya tampak seperti vampir seksi.

Ugkh.. bagaimana dia bisa mencapai sekolah dalam keadaan memalukan begitu.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah dengan wajah seperti ini" wajahnya tertekuk lusuh menampilkan ekspresi seolah ingin menangis.

"Baek kau terlihat sempurna. Sungguh" ucap Luhan jujur mencoba meyakinkan.

 _Tapi ini berlebihan!_

"Sudahlah tidak akan ada yang berani menghinamu. Kajja– berangkat aku tidak sabar memamerkan hasil karyaku" Kyungsoo langsung menggandeng lengan Baekhyun yang sempat terkulai lemas seolah tidak menghiraukan dan Luhan menyusul berjalan bersama di sisi kiri Baekhyun.

"Tunggu pakai syal-mu dulu" Luhan memperingati dan memakaikan syal yang dia pakai untuk digunakan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik terkejut dengan matanya yang membelalak lebar setelah Luhan membenahi letak syal-nya yang melingkari lehernya karena demi Tuhan, bukan tidak terima diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil tapi melihat begitu banyak bercak merah dominan biru lebam hampir memenuhi seluruh kulit leher Luhan.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu Lu? Apa kau habis berkelahi atau kau sedang terkena penyakit kulit?"

Bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala seakan mencemoh kepolosan Baekhyun. _Bangsat apa salahnya?_

"Aku tidak memerlukan ini, lebih baik kau pakai saja" Baekhyun melepaskan lilitan syal itu lalu menyerahkan kepada Luhan kembali.

"Baekhyun aku tidak masalah" tolak Luhan.

"Tidak kau terlihat lebih membutuhkannya" ucap Baekhyun memaksa dan langsung berganti memakaikan syal itu kepada pemilik sebenarnya. Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajah memuja dan sedikit rona merah. Hell.

"Aku seperti melihat pasangan lesbi saja" desah Kyungsoo malas. Lalu secara bersamaan Luhan dan Baekhyun memukul kedua sisi pundaknya protes.

Kyungsoo sudah GILA. Dimana tampilan polos dengan tutur bahasa mengalahkan rapper terkenal tidak lagi tersemat pada ucapannya, ataukah hari ini obatnya memang sudah habis? Sial Baekhyun harus lebih mendalami karakter misterius sahabat burung hantunya ini.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Baekhyun mendahului langkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Lihat siapa tadi yang merengek tidak ingin sekolah sekarang bahkan wajahnya secerah matahari" kata Kyungsoo jelas menyindir.

Mereka sudah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Suasana lorong asrama sendiri masih tampak sepi namun terdengar gaduh di setiap pintu kamar yang terlewati.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah di lantai dua hanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Setidaknya aku tidak bermuka dua sepertimu, sekejap polos sekejap brengsek"

"Baekhun-ah kenapa kau masih membahas itu aku kan sudah meminta maaf apa aku harus bersujud dulu baru kau mau memaafkanku baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

Kyungsoo sudah akan berlutut tapi Baekhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Obatmu habis ya" Baekhyun mengatai Kyungsoo yang terlihat langsung cemberut, "Luhan apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa dia bisa aneh seperti ini" tanya Baekhyun dan di balas Luhan dengan hendikan bahu.

"Mungkin karena semalam Jongin menginap di kamarnya"

"Berhenti menyebut nama lelaki brengsek itu!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar **Jongin** sendiri" ucap Baekhyun menekan kata Jongin sengaja membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Itu karena Luhan dan Sehun bercinta di kamarnya!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

APAAA!

JADI– …

Seseorang tolong berikan Baekhyun tumpangan gratis menuju pluto saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sun–sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae.." lirih suara pemuda lain hati-hati.

Seseorang terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan si pangeran sekolah yang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya dengan perasaan ragu;takut; dan tubuh bergetar menjadi satu.

"HM" balas suara itu dingin dengan gumaman serak syarat akan terganggu.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu tidur sunbae aku ha-hanya ingin mengatakan kalau su-sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi, jika sunbae masih ingin tidur disini a-aku akan meletakkan kuncinya di meja nakas. Aku permisi berangkat se-sekolah lebih dulu sunbae" pemuda itu pamit membungkuk pada sosok lain yang masih betah tengkurap di atas kasur miliknya dengan menyuarakan suaranya terbata ketika Chanyeol meliriknya melalui ekor matanya.

Petang tadi lelaki itu menggedor pintunya seperti orang mabuk, kemudian menguasai kamarnya seorang diri menyuruh si pemilik ruangan untuk menempati kamar lain.

Ingat Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka berbagi ruang. Dia membenci harus melihat orang lain masuk dalam kehidupan kesehariannya. Tidak berani melawan pemuda itu menuruti kemauan sang pangeran sekolah dan beranjak menuju kamar temannya sambil membawa kebutuhan sekolahnya agar ia tidak perlu mengganggu tidur Chanyeol nantinya.

" _Bangunkan aku kalau kau nanti berangkat ke sekolah"_

Jika tidak mengingat pesan itu, kakinya sudah menginjak ruang kelas tanpa rasa cemas dan takut harus berhadapan dengan makhluk terhormat di sekolahnya ini.

"Heuh –aku bukan orang tuamu, jangan bungkukan tubuhmu terlalu dalam lagi baik padaku ataupun siswa lain" Chanyeol mendengus berdiri di sisi ranjang lain dan merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan ototnya lalu menoleh pada pemuda itu, "Lain kali kau tidak perlu merendahkan harga dirimu seperti itu karena mereka belum tentu lebih baik darimu" sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi Chanyeol sempat berkata, "Ah kasurmu lumayan juga. Terimakasih wonwoo-ssi" lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sementara orang yang di tinggalkan memegang dadanya erat merasa lemas akibat senyum tipis dari pangeran sekolah itu.

 _Dewi malam, masihkah aku bermimpi?_

.

.

.

Langkah panjang itu terhenti di depan pintu saat sesuatu lain menghalangi jalannya. Sepasang mata bening dengan tatapan menuntut berhasil menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol ketika ingin keluar dari gedung asrama.

"Darimana saja kau seharian kemarin?" seorang lelaki nampak bersendekap marah terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

Chanyeol menatap lawan bicaranya acuh, kemudian sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh kecil itu untuk meminta jalan. Ia melangkah melewatinya tanpa menoleh ketika sebelumnya dia berhenti sebentar sambil mengatakan "Sementara ini jangan menggangguku"

"Park Chanyeol! YAK–" namun teriakannya tetap tak menghentikan langkah kaki itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya, kenapa harus terulang lagi" gumam Ren sendu melihat punggung lebar itu berjalan semakin jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini nampaknya sekolah terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sekumpulan siswa laki-laki dari berbagai tingkatan berkumpul di depan sebuah ruang kelas 11-7, seakan mengantri untuk melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Mereka bahkan rela terus-terusan berjinjit dan menegakkan lehernya tinggi hanya agar tidak melewatkan sedetikpun keindahan tersebut.

Sementara di dalam sana tiga sesosok manusia yang tergolong berbadan pendek tengah berbincang santai. Satu diantaranya sesekali berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan buku, cara terampuh yang pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang percuma Baek" Luhan menarik buku dari tangan Baekhyun, seseorang yang dari tadi selalu sibuk sendiri dengan usahanya. Wajahnya terekspos tiba-tiba menimbulkan seruan heboh dari para lelaki di luar sana yang sedang asyik memperhatikan sejak tadi.

Baekhyun melototkan wajahnya kearah Luhan sekilas kemudian terburu menutupinya kembali dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian sangat menyebalkan! Tahu begitu aku memakai kacamata hitam saja sekalian biar seperti artis"

Kyungsoo mendengus geli mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu. "Biarkan dunia melihatmu baekhun-ah biar mereka tahu oh dan aku berharap si pangeran sekolah itu berada disini juga memperhatikanmu" ucapnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan yang membuat Baekhyun jengah.

Sejak kapan topik tentang si **'jahanam'** selalu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun muak.

Namun suara berisik di luar sana mengalihkan fokus obrolan mereka, ketika seorang siswa membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan gaduh.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, kupikir pangeranmu menjemput lebih dulu Kyung" goda Luhan sambil memandang sahabat burung hantunya dengan kedua alisnya naik turun.

Baekhyun mengintip lewat sela jarinya dan tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa tanpa harus membalas ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, wajah sahabatnya sudah berubah kesal seketika.

"Wah tiga bidadara cantik rupanya sedang berkumpul disini. Pantas saja ruang kelasku jadi serasa di surga" senyuman tertampan yang pernah Jongin punya tersampir rapi di ujung bibirnya.

Namun semua akan menjadi percuma, jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya dengan sengatan tajam milik Kyungsoo yang selalu sukses membuat Jongin merengut kesal karna mendapat ejekan keras.

"Bidadara cantik kepalamu! Untuk apa kau ada disini, keluar sana?" usir Kyungsoo secara tidak terhormat.

"Ini ruang kelasku jika boleh aku menegaskannya baby soo" Jongin menyeringai ketika melihat semburat merah pada daging kenyal itu. Kyungsoo kepalang malu.

"Aku tahu bodoh, ck menyebalkan.. Ayo Lu kita keluar dari sini!" tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyungsoo menarik tangan lelaki cantik itu penuh paksa hingga si pemiliknya mengaduh dan mendumel keras karena hampir terjatuh.

"Ya! Tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" sementara Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kepergian kedua sahabatnya melangkah terburu sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya seperti helm.

Jongin yang baru menyadari kejadian cepat itu merasa bingung ketika semua siswa yang bergerumul disekitar kelasnya perlahan pergi seraya melayangkan tatapan sebal terhadapnya. "Hey ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Apa salahku?"

Dasar tidak peka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari ujung jalan pintu masuk sekolah, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Beberapa siswa yang kedapatan berangkat sedikit siang kerena tidak terlambat lagi harus rela menurunkan kebahagiannya ketika mereka melihat seorang _pangeran sekolah_ berjalan santai di tengah kerumunan itu.

Mereka yang sadar diri langsung menepi memberikan jalan seakan takut sosok itu mengendus aroma mereka lalu menggeram jijik dan memenjarakan hidupmu dalam kuasanya. Bahkan sampai ada siswa yang sudah mencapai pintu terpaksa mundur untuk mempersilahkan sang pangeran masuk terlebih dulu.

Mengangguk hormat, mengagumi si tampan yang dingin.

Sekolah memang tidak menganut sistem _hierarki,_ tidak pula mengikuti budaya kolosal kerajaan. Namun lelaki dengan aura dominan yang berjalan sendirian tanpa ada si penjaga, dewi keselamatan –Ren– terlihat seperti seorang _Mafioso_ berdarah dingin yang sanggup membuat banyak mata tersihir untuk mati tertembak saat itu juga.

Sangat berlebihan tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Tidak tau jantung sudah berdetak kencang kala langkah panjang kaki itu melewati mereka dengan sedikit pelan. Para pemuja lelaki yang berdiri sepanjang lorong sekolah berusaha menekan kedua paha mereka rapat saat angin sejuk berhembus mengenai tubuh tegap itu membawa aroma jantan yang terasa memabukkan.

Geraman tertahan dari beberapa _submissive_ terdengar beradu merangsak masuk kedalam telinga lebar yang memerah pada ujungnya membuat sang pangeran menoleh tajam mencekam suasana.

 _Menjijikkan._ Tatapan itu seharusnya melukai harga diri mereka alih-alih bersemu merah. Hell.

Chanyeol tidak habis fikir mereka bukan dari golongan bangsa werewolf ataupun hybrid, tapi kenapa era modern ini seolah menegaskan perbedaan antara _Alpha, Omega, dan Beta_ dalam dunia **homoseksual**. Kalian bisa menyebutnya _straight, gay, dan biseksual._ Pihak _uke_ atau _seme_.

Dia membencinya. Sangat membenci apapun istilahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menyebut dirinya seorang _dominant_ bukankah sama saja? –tolong abaikan ini.

Tangan berotot itu menurunkan tas jinjing di sebelah pundaknya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap datar satu persatu siswa yang masih terdiam entah ketakutan atau justru terpesona, Chanyeol sudah berubah muak.

Telunjuknya terangkat bergerak kedepan belakang, menunjuk seorang siswa untuk datang menghampirinya. Lelaki berparas manis dengan mata sipit itu terlihat kaku dan tidak menunjukkan protes terhadap perintah seenaknya dari seorang di hadapannya.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada salah satu lelaki beruntung itu. lalu tanpa peringatan si pangeran es melemparkan tas nya begitu saja dan di tangkap kaget oleh si penerima.

Sejauh ini dia adalah orang kedua yang terpilih untuk bisa dekat dengan si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu secara kasarnya pesuruh. Menjadi keseratuspun lelaki bernama lengkap Yoo Kihyun tersebut akan tetap merasa bahagia. Sedangkan untuk yang terpilih sebelumnya adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Lelaki itu sudah tertanda.

Secara otomatis dia menjadi pesuruh Chanyeol. Mendapat perlindungannya. Terhindar dari serangan bullying dari geng sekolah, menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa yang cemburu kepadanya, lebih dari itu semua dia bisa berdekatan langsung dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah berandal sekolah yang akan datang untuk mengacaukan kelas, tidur, berkelahi, lalu membully siswa lemah. Tidak. Bahkan dia menjauhi rokok dan narkoba. Mungkin alkohol adalah pengecualian ditambah _player_ handal. Sosoknya hanya terkenal dingin dan ketus. Berlidah tajam dan berbibir seksi. Itu poin lain, namun yang terpenting dari segala pemujaan itu Chanyeol lelaki jantan yang akan melindungi miliknya.

Itulah mengapa semua orang menginginkannya. Tidak hanya tampan dan kaya. Dia si penyendiri dingin tanpa sentuhan. Jika kau bisa memilikinya maka dunia sudah tidak penting lagi.

Kihyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bahagia memikirkan semua nasib baiknya nanti. Membututi tuan barunya menuju ruang kelas hanya untuk membawakannya sebuah tas. Itu penghargaan dan semua siswa disana memandang iri.

Sangat gila bukan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, seseorang berdiri elegan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya menyender pada sisian pintu masuk mengusik penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau di depan kelasku?" ini suara pertama yang dikeluarkan pagi hari ini oleh bibir seksi itu.

Menarik sekali. Sepertinya pertemuan mereka adalah harapan semua siswa disana yang melihat dengan mata terpana. _Line up_ untuk wajah paling mempesona sedang berhadapan. Jika ini sekolah campuran para wanita sudah berbondong-bondong mengerumuni mereka. Memfoto dan memamerkannya di sosial media. Sayang gedung sekolah mereka terhalang tembok besar dengan kawat tajam.

"Kau bertanya karena berharap aku merindukanmu kan?" ucap sosok tinggi lain dengan wajah menyebalkan. Rahang tegas, dagu lancip dan Kulit putih pucatnya, tentu membuat kalian tidak asing lagi. Ya tentu saja. Oh Sehun, _ulzzang_ seme di sekolah XOXO ini siapa yang tidak mengenalnya.

Chanyeol berdecih. Melihat sepupunya di pagi hari membuatnya kesal tiba-tiba. Teringat kejadian dimana ujung bibirnya terluka akibat pukulan gilanya.

"Aku senang kau tidak membolos lagi" kali ini Sehun berkata tulus.

Andai. Andai saja semua masih membaik seperti dulu.

"Berhenti mengurusiku, ucapanmu memuakkan" tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol si kepala batu baja. Menembusnya butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa membuatnya mengerti.

Percakapan mereka menjadi tontonan seru untuk beberapa pihak, bahkan ada yang sampai mengintip lewat jendela untuk menyaksikannya.

"Kau membawa orang baru lagi." Sehun mengabaikan ucapan kasar sepupunya dan beralih melirik siswa di belakang Chanyeol yang merunduk sambil memegangi tasnya. "Chanyeol tidak bisahkah kau–"

"Sehun!" tiba-tiba suara lain datang menyela dan merusak kerumunan. Seorang lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi di tunggu kedatangannya langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi yang bersandar pada daun pintu kelasnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan berbeda dari semua orang yang melihat. Cemburu, iri, kagum, senang, kesal, hingga sampai ada teriakan dukungan. Yeah mereka adalah pasangan _ulzzang_ pertama yg fenomenal. Untuk Chanyeol sendiri, dia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan perasaan yang tidak tergambarkan. Kihyun masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Sebagai pesuruh dia dilarang ikut campur masalah tuannya. Cukup turuti perintahnya dan semua selesai tanpa ada yang terluka.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi penduduk sekolah atas pertikaian ketiga sahabat ini. Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah para lelaki idaman bangsa. Bahkan mereka telah mendapat sertifikat _nation's boyfriend_ di hati para wanita. Tidak hanya tampan dan sexy, ketiganya memiliki _manner_ masing-masing dalam menunjukkan pesonanya. Nyatanya kelompok pemuda ini mengalami krisis pertemanan di awal tahun ajaran baru, menjadikan lelaki yang paling tinggi memilih keluar untuk membatasi diri. Tak ingin tercemar.

Sekolahnya bukan lagi tempat yang normal. Sesuatu yang mengatas-namakan cinta tak mengenal batas apapun, memberikan takdir mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Dia tak pernah percaya cinta namun kini ia harus terus berhadapan dengan itu.

 _Cinta pada sesama jenis bukankah itu menjijikan? Dimana kewarasanmu ketika lebih segar memandang sesuatu yang menonjol pada dada wanita daripada laki-laki. Kenikmatan ketika penismu mendapat remasan pada lubang vagina daripada lubang anus._ Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan itu di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar sana, dua pasangan gay itu tidak terganggu sama sekali seolah mereka punya dunia romansa sendiri.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau menghilang pagi sekali" ucap Sehun sambil membenahi poni Luhan yang berantakan.

"Kyungsoo menyeretku ke kamar Baekhyun, kau tahu dia orang yang sangat khawatiran kan" Jawaban Luhan nyatanya mampu membuat senyuman tipis yang terkenal menyayat hati wanita itu menjadi terkesan bodoh karena sebuah anggukan patuhnya.

"Lain kali kau harus membangunkanku. Sangat mengerikan ketika pertama kali membuka mata wajah Jongin yang terlihat" kekeh Sehun dengan suara mengadu yang terdengar lucu.

Luhan ikut tertawa sesaat sebelum sesuatu terlintas dalam ingatannya. Tubuhnya mendadak menjaga jarak dengan kekasihnya dengan gaya bersendekap. "Aku melihat kalian berbicara serius, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" disela mengatakan itu kepala luhan seperti menoleh sedikit kedalam kelas memberitahukan kejelasan maksudnya tanpa benar-benar melihatnya –menunjuk lelaki yang saat ini tengah di bicarakan membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Kami hanya saling menyapa Lu, tidak perlu curiga begitu. Kau membuatku seperti penjahat" jawab Sehun sedikit bercanda.

"Aku berharap pertemanan kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan dasi seragam Sehun. Sementara pemiliknya tenggelam dalam pikiran lain, menerawang jauh kebelakang.

"–hun, Sehun! Ishh–kau mengacuhkanku" kesal Luhan mulai berniat meninggalkan kekasihnya yang terbengong tiba-tiba. Lelaki albino itu tersadar ketika panggilan terakhir yang sedikit melengking menyentaknya.

"Hey tunggu Lu, jangan masuk dulu–" tangan panjangnya berhasil menyergap lengan kurus Luhan sebelum pemiliknya merajuk seperti bayi. Itu akan semakin sulit untuk hidupnya kelak. "Aku minta maaf oke." lanjutnya segera dengan sebuah pengakuan salah. Dan tentunya selalu membawa senyum kemenangan bagi si cantik **.**

Tidak masalah bagi Sehun. Bersimpuh pun akan dia lakukan asal Luhan _nya_ bahagia.

Namun dia juga pantas tersinggung ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobrok pada sebuah kain yang membelit leher kekasihnya. Terlihat nyaman dan hangat melingkupi bagian jenjang yang selama ini menjadi tempat bernaung hidung mancungnya. Sangat mengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan khawatir mengetahui tangan Sehun berada pada pundak kirinya.

"Melepaskan syal menyebalkan ini" jawab Sehun mulai menarik kain panjang tebal berbahan wol tersebut secara paksa.

"Tidak!" tapi Luhan mencegahnya cepat. Menepis tangan besar kekasihnya dengan cubitan keras lalu menghindar jauh sambil membenahi belitan syal yang hampir copot itu.

"Lepaskan kain itu, aku tidak suka kau memakainya"

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan membuatku malu Sehun" tolak Luhan setengah merengek.

Dugaan Sehun benar. Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan bekas _hickey_ nya di dalam sana dan itu membuatnya mendengus tidak terima.

"Aku membuatnya dengan cinta. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghargainya?"

"Baekhyun mengataiku seperti terkena penyakit kulit. Kau membuatnya terlalu banyak Sehunie~ jangan memaksaku membukanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan" suaranya mengalun imut, bertingkah merayu guna mendapatkan kemauannya. Membujuk Sehun itu sangat mudah. Hanya perlu mengubah raut wajah sesedih atau selucu mungkin, manusia berkulit pucat itu tak ubahnya tubuh tanpa tengkorak. Leleh seperti lilin yang terbakar habis.

Sayang semua itu hanya berlaku pada Luhan seorang.

"Hahh–aku benci mengatakannya. Terus terang saja aku lebih suka kau memamerkannya agar semua orang tau kau milikku, termasuk Chanyeol. Aku iri melihat kalian sekelas– haisshhh–apalagi ruang kelas kita yang berjauhan membuatku frustasi tanpa melihatmu" jujur Sehun. Hal yang selama ini selalu ia pendam akhirnya terbuka.

Lelaki tampan itu tidak menepis rasa cemburunya terhadap sepupunya sendiri meskipun pengakuan Chanyeol sebagai _straight_ sekalipun. Dia jatuh cinta pada _rusa China_ tersebut dari sekali pandangan mata, bisa saja kan 'si tiang listrik' –julukan dari Baekhyun– itu ikut terpesona pada Luhan _nya_. Kekasihnya itu memang cantik; jangan memungkirinya.

Senormal-normalnya orang kalau melihat sesuatu yang cantik apalagi indah pasti kepincut juga. Iya kan. Apalagi mereka berdua yang sekelas. Hampir setiap hari bertatap muka lebih sering daripada dirinya membuat Sehun selalu dilanda gelisah. Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah anak _sains_ ; 11-1. Sedangkan ia berada di urutan kelas terakhir 11-7. Jarak yang cukup jauh.

Bertemu hanya pada jam istirahat itupun jika Luhan _nya_ tidak sibuk. Mereka sering kali curi-curi waktu untuk bermesraan seperti saat ini. Seharusnya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan si mata bulat. Kyungsoo selalu memonopoli kekasihnya dengan mudah.

 _Lain kali aku harus menyuruh Jongin merantainya di gunung Jiri._

Tetapi ketika melihat tanggapan Luhan dengan mulut terbuka kecil dan setengah melebarkan mata, Sehun tidak tahan untuk menarik lelaki cantik itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Astaga Luhan kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan sekali –hem" tanya Sehun di balas gelengan Luhan yang terkekeh kecil di dadanya sementara tangannya sudah bertengger manis mengitari pinggang kekasihnya.

Pasangan ini memang kadang tidak tau tempat. Bermesraan di depan kelas tanpa tau seseorang sejak tadi diam mengawasi dari jauh. Menunggu seberapa lama lagi duo kasmaran ini mengumbar cinta; bermain drama lengkap dengan pertengkaran dan berakhir pelukan. Sungguh menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial saja.

Waktu seolah tersegel di ruang berbeda menjadikan mereka tunarungu bahwa bel sekolah telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, bahwa lorong sepi luput dari mata mereka yang saat ini saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyuman kecil diantara keduanya.

Ketukan sepatu seseorang menggema; tetap tidak membuyarkan fokus mereka. Saat yang paling tinggi mulai mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menggapai benda lunak kesukaannya, sebuah tepukan keras lebih dulu menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

"Waktunya belajar bukan pacaran!" ungkap tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tubuh agak berisi dan berkumis cukup tebal.

Oh tidak itu Guru Han. Pecinta molekul dan senyawa lainnya dalam rumus _kimia_. Mengingatkan pada Luhan bahwa hari ini ada jadwal kuis mingguan. Sial dia belum belajar sama sekali.

"Awkh–awwh pak, sakit!" jeweran pada telinga kiri Sehun memberikan kesempatan Luhan mengambil langkah cepat memasuki ruang kelas tanpa peduli kekasihnya memanggil-manggil meminta pertolongan. _Sehun waktunya kau harus berkorban untukku. Himne!_ –ungkap Luhan menyemangati dari jauh beserta kepalan tangannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kelas itu.

"Lu–jangan tinggalkan aku" tangannya menggapai-gapai ingin meraih sesuatu namun tarikan di telinganya semakin kencang. "Sakit pak, Lepaskan aduh. Kuping saya bisa copot pak!" ringikan memohon itu akhirnya mendapatkan harapannya. Alat pendengarannya bisa bernapas lega meskipun warnanya sudah berubah merah pekat. Sehun hanya bisa menggosok-gosoknya dengan perlahan agar panasnya hilang.

Setidaknya ia beruntung mendapat jeweran di telinga daripada cubitan pada perutnya. Luhan pernah melakukannya dan itu sangat ganas.

"Oh Sehun, kembali ke ruang kelasmu sekarang–" perintah Guru Han dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "–Ingat saya belum melepaskanmu, temui saya di ruang konseling setelah istirahat pertama." lanjut pria dewasa itu yang langsung mendapat tolehan terkejut dari Sehun.

"Saem tapi–"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Saya tidak suka ketika ada yang membolos di jam pelajaran saya" Sehun merengut mengetahui fakta itu. _Salahkan saja punya jadwal di jam pertama –_ ingin rasanya ia melontarkan protesnya.

"–Ah dan jangan lupa bersama saudara kembarmu Kim Jongin"

 _What kembar?! Yang benar saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **(0** ᴥ **0)…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki berbadan pendek terlihat kebingungan mengitari sebuah lorong bangunan. Langkahnya terkadang dibuat maju namun lebih sering mundur. Dari pertama dia berlari hingga kini berdiri tegak di depan sebuah kolam renang indoor, Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya seperti teropong menggunakan tangannya. Tanpa sadar membawanya memasuki gedung lain.

"Aish kemana perginya mereka sih?" gerutunya kesal.

Semenjak tadi kepalanya terus celingukan kemana-mana. Sepertinya dia tersesat. Mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini adalah bertepatan dengan banyaknya siswa yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tujuan awalnya hanya ingin mengejar kedua –emb sahabat _terkutuk_ nya yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Berakhir melarikan diri dari mereka yang berusaha mendekatinya. _Make up sialan!_ Itu mungkin alasan utamanya.

"Mengapa sekolah ini sangat besar sekali~" Baekhyun menghela napas. Kakinya memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak dan mengistirahatkannya ke area bangku sekitar kolam renang. Ya, dia memilih untuk masuk.

Jari-jarinya mengibas rambutnya yang sedikit berpeluh berlanjut menarik-narik baju seragam bagian depannya bermaksud menciptakan angin sejuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Pemandangan kolam yang biru dan tenang menghantarkan perasaan damai bagi Baekhyun. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa berenang. Kenyataan yang menyebalkan.

Ia baru pertama kali melihat tempat ini, karena Kyungsoo pernah menolak masuk ketika mengajaknya berkeliling dan sempat melarang dirinya datang ke tempat ini sendirian. _Bagus ia baru ingat itu._

Jam pada pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih sepuluh menit, itu tandanya mata pelajaran telah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia terjebak di sebuah ruangan luas ini sendirian. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Kalian bisa mengatakan ia seorang _paranoid_ itu tidak masalah karena memang benar.

Tungkainya perlahan mulai berdiri dari kursi. Sebelum ia melepaskan jurus berlari cepatnya, sebuah suara menyahut di belakangnya.

"Hai manis, kita bertemu lagi"

 _Deg~_

"Wahh aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang sendiri kesini mencariku. Apa kau merindukanku?" ucap orang itu yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Baekhyun kenal suara ini._

Jantungnya berdetum keras tiba-tiba. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Peluh yang sudah mengering muncul kembali ke permukaan kulitnya. Sosok itu kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi ini kejutan yang kau berikan padaku" seringaian tampan dari lelaki itu cukup mampu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Tubuh tegap tinggi hampir setara dengannya terpampang jelas melalui tato sekitar dadanya.

 _Dada? Oh yeah– itu terbentuk cukup bagus pada bagian perutnya juga._ Baekhyun palingkan wajahmu. Shit, pikirkan hal lain yang lebih berguna Baek!

"Kau cukup berani datang menggodaku dengan wajah secantik ini" lelaki itu masih terus berbicara sedangkan yang di ajak hanya diam membisu menolehkan wajahnya ke direksi lain.

"Bos bukannya dia uke cantik di toilet waktu itu" ujar lelaki lain yang ternyata tidak hanya satu melainkan ada tiga lainnya yang sekarang berdiri mengelilingi Baekhyun. Sial sekali baginya.

"Wow wow wow – lihat, bibirnya juga sangat menggoda" tunjuk lelaki lainnya pada bibir Baekhyun namun ditepis seketika oleh pemiliknya dengan wajah geram. Bisakah geng kelompok ini waras sedikit. Baekhyun jijik mendengar kata cantik sejak tadi. Tidak ada seorang yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu **cantik** yang ada hanya tampan;maskulin; dan karismatik seperti dirinya sekarang. Yaa kecuali Luhan dan Ren tentunya.

"Sepertinya dia datang kesini mau menyerahkan diri bos" Lalu terdengar tawa bersamaan menggema memenuhi ruangan indoor disana.

Awalnya Baekhyun ketakutan tapi setelah mendengar tawa idiot geng sekolahnya –yang hampir membullinya di toilet waktu itu, keberaniannya muncul. Tentunya kalian pasti tau siapa mereka. Walaupun mereka berempat bertelanjang dada dan Baekhyun hanya sendiri, _hah tunggu mana ada pengeroyokan dengan pakaian seperti itu?_

"Bos sebelum yang lain datang, kita harus menyeretnya ke tempat sepi" salah satu lelaki lain disana terlihat berbisik pada ketua mereka dan di balas senyuman miring pada ujung bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya mempunyai firasat buruk. Kakinya perlahan ia seret mundur. Sayang sekali baru saja ia akan berbalik pergi kedua lengannya di cekal bersamaan dan membuatnya susah bergerak.

"Brengsek lepaskan aku!" umpat Baekhyun keras.

"Kurasa tidak nyaman jika kita berbicara di tempat seperti ini. Aku tau ruang yang bagus untuk kita bisa bersenang-senang" ucap Zico si ketua geng sekolah, yang wajahnya ingin sekali Baekhyun tendang dengan sepatu bergigi.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku –kubilang cepat lepaskan sebelum sesuatu yang keras melukai wajah kalian" _(–jadi lebih baik kau pergi sebelum sesuatu yang keras melukai wajahmu)_ ancam Baekhyun tidak main-main. Ia teringat sebuah kalimat ini pernah membuat si ketua berandal itu mundur tanpa perlawanan. Ya semoga saja, meski terucap dari bibir yang berbeda.

"Coba saja manis, aku tidak sabar menantikan yang keras itu" ejek si pemimpin itu dengan kekehan geli "–tegang kali Bos" dan disauti kata kotor dari sekawannya. Memang ada yang lucu dari kata-katanya apa.

 _KEPARAT. Mereka pikir aku bercanda lihat saja._

Tanpa banya berpikir Baekhyun langsung menendang aset penting ketua geng tersebut yang berada pas di depannya.

 _Rasakan itu bajingan!_

Tubuh itu langsung ambruk seketika sambil meringis keras memegangi (sensor)nya. Salah satu anak buahnya datang membantu dan Baekhyun menjadikan itu kesempatan dengan menggerakkan kedua sikunya kebelakang tepat mengenai dada dua orang yg mencekalnya. Mereka terlihat mengaduh secara otomatis melepaskan cengkraman pada sisian lengannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sempat terbebas untuk sesaat, tapi sayang dorongan dari arah belakang dari siswa yang belum terkena pukulannya tersebut menjadikan keseimbangan Baekhyun terganggu. Kakinya tak sempat mengerem, kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat dan

Byurrr~

Tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh kedalam kolam renang besar itu.

Baekyun meronta-ronta di dalam air. Menimbulkan suara beriak kolam menjadi terdengar ribut oleh gerakannya. Mulutnya terbuka meminta pertolongan, dengan kepala yang terkadang timbul juga tenggelam. Karena merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi berteriak, sejumlah air mulai memasuki lubang mulutnya menciptakan gelembung udara yang perlahan menghilang. Matanya sangat perih, mendadak dadanya sesak dan penuh. Tubuhnya memberat juga ringan secara bersamaan. Kakinya hampir menyentuh dasar kolam. Pandangan Baekhyun meredup. Ia sekarat.

Mengapa?

Akhir cerita hidupnya harus semenyedihkan ini. Ia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi. Jalanan juga boleh. Padahal dia sudah rajin berbuat baik. Ah Tuhan sepertinya sangat merindukannya saat ini. Baiklah.

Baekhyun pasrah. Merelakan dendamnya yang belum terbalas pada Chanyeol; si iblis jahanam. Biarlah, jika nanti mereka bertemu di akhirat Baekhyun akan mencekiknya. Sekalian dia mati dua kali.

Haha membayangkannya membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Entah ia durhaka atau tidak tapi dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol. Ingatan tentangnya akhir-akhir ini memang sangat membebaninya.

Ah Baekhyun mulai mengantuk. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya ia sempat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang besar itu.

"Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Lalalalala~**

 **Hello dear, aku kembali lagi. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan cerita ini? Setahun?**

 **1\. Pertama aku minta maaf ya :(( aku tidak mau memberi banyak alasan yg harus kalian ketahui mungkin cerita ini bakal mangkrak lagi** **ㅠㅠㅠㅠ** **karena aku sekarang sedang skripsian.**

 **Tapi kalau review kalian bisa naikin mood :))) mungkin aku bakal sempetin garap di sela nugas. Yuhuuuu-**

 **2\. Sebelum dihujat aku mau benerin kesalahanku di chap sblumnya. Ruang kelasnya aku pakai angka ya hehe, jadi yg taehyung itu 10-2 dan jisoo 10-1. Oh iya jisoo disini yang main drama bareng baekhyun di moon lovers itu yaa bukan jisoo blackpink atau jisoo2 yg lain hehe.**

 **3\. Kalian tau kan rate M itu artinya mature/dewasa. Dan dewasa itu gk harus selalu tentang naena yekan wkwk bisa juga perkelahian, kata kotor, umpatan, kekerasan dll. Berhubung reader kebanyakan otak yadong semua sama kayak aku jadinya terpaksa simpen dulu :)) Nagihnya entar yaa, gk asik donk belum di foreplay udah main genjot"an wkwkwk. Malah aku seneng moment chanbaeknya yg berantem2 lebih greget. Tp tenang pasti ada lah cemilan dikit yg basah" nanti oke.**

 **4\. Kalo mau bahas sama karakter disini, aku minta maaf ngebuat chanyeol disini itu seakan akan kyak dewa yg patut disembah. Gk cuman cy doank sih yg lain juga. Dia gk sesempurna itu kog, di dunia nyatanya sih iya :) tp serius yg merasa introku atau cara pendiskripsianku berlebihan bisa kalian kritik gpp asal jangan sampek bikin aku down yaa, cabenya dikit aja. Aku gk suka yg terlalu pedes hehe.**

 **5\. Chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya biar kalian puas. Karna aku ngerasa bersalah juga sih. Tapi sejujurnya aku suka yg panjang" lol. Kalau mnurut kalian membosankan aku potong setengah. Mungkin dg begitu update nya bs lebih cepet krna gk ngulur waktu buat mikir. Wkwk aku sih oke aja yg mana.**

 **6\. Aku kadang gk PD buat publish cerita ini, karena aku ngerasa bahasaku terlalu kaku, ribet,dan bosenin. Jadi malu tiap baca karya author2 yg lain. Mereka keren" dan hebat pokoknya.**

 **7\. Terakhir, alurnya emang lambat. Karna setiap harinya itu penting bagi chanyeol dan baekhyun. Eaaa**

 **Oke dear, sampai disini aja bacotan aku. makasih yang udah follow favorit. mumumu. Selamat menebak" siapa yg nolongin Baekhyun di akhir cerita :)**

 **Jangan lupa yaa..**

 **Ripiyumu mampu melancarkan peredangan pada otak author. Kkkk**

 **SELAMAT BUAT EXO, KITA MEMBUAT SEJARAH BARU LAGI. YEYYY... NATION'S PICK (luve luve luve) I'M SO PROUD FOR THEM. KEREN BANGET AHHHKKK CRY CRY CRY AKU NONTONNYA. wkwkwk**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :*:*:***

 **Salam CHANBAEK LOVERS.**


End file.
